


Katekyo hitman Demian

by Edipo



Series: Katekyo Hitman Demian [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Asexual Character, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, But he is a good father, Character Death, Crossdressing, Demisexuality, Egg plant fairy, F/F, F/M, Iemitsu is a Idiot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nice twin, Slow Burn, doll - Freeform, tsuna likes dolls, twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edipo/pseuds/Edipo
Summary: Tsuna died when he was 30 years old and unexpectedly he got himself in an alter universe where his twin brother, or more exactly himself of this word twin brother, is the next candidate for the tenth Vongola. Meanwhile, Tsuna had been chosen as the new sky Arcobaleno and Byakuran gave him a new opportunity to have a life and Tsuna is going to do everything he wants and how he want it until reborn arrived.Note: Tsuna has his baby form. And there is a guy called Demian. The first six chapter has been edited and corrected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 
> 
> Hello! This is my first fic of KHR and also my first in English. I’m not used to writte in English (my native language is Spanish), so may I use some Spanish phrases that might no have sense to you. So you are free to correct me and anything you want to know.
> 
>  
> 
> I read the manga a long time ago and the final arch, so this fic is full of notions and stuff that I had seen in another fics (especially does alter cannon AU).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank a lot to @AkazuIzuya for help me out as beta for this chapter, she did such a good job and a lot of corrections that it would be fair consider her as a Co-autor . You really help me a lot! <3

When he was 30 years old, Tsuna was still single and didn't have a children to inherit the Vongola. Neither did he want to get a married and raise a child of his own, something that worried a lot of his close allies and friends. 

 

Tsuna had grown up to be a fine man who did what was necessary for his family and understood that the mafia wasn't a child's game. His ideas of turning Vongola back to its origins as a vigilante group had been forgotten; But now, instead of the deeper darkness, they dedicated themselves into less vile business like the drug and guns traffic  or political influence. They made sure to keep away from human trafficking, as Tsunas honour code wouldn't accept that.   
  
In spite of this, he was still an innocent man in terms of love - to the limit of being stupid, as some of his friends were certainly thinking. Tsuna was not like other mafia men, who could lay with a woman they don’t love. Though it was really just that he couldn't sleep with someone he didn't love, that made many of his friends think that he was, in fact, gay. Something he would never admit to. Tsuna simply didn't care about the other person´s sex. He had always fallen in love with the person, not his gender and was more invested in their personality and how they make him feel, than in their body. And the fact that he was madly in love with Kozato Enma is totally unrelated to his sexual orientation. 

 

When he was younger and unused to being treated kindly, he had a crush on a lot of people, like Sasagawa Kyoko and Gokudera Hayato, but when he realized what he felt for Enma...  there  hadn't been room for anyone else. In his life he had only truly loved Enma. If soul mates existed, Tsuna and Enma were meant for each other, Tsuna deeply and truly believed that.

 

But the reality is cruel, there isn´t a place for cheesy fantasies, and Tsuna wasn't what Enma needed, nor wanted. 

Because Enma deserved the best and he, even on his best days, wasn't any good. Enma was so important to him that the fear of losing him didn't let him sleep at night. He always found himself asking 'What if Enma finds out? What if he realizes that there is nothing in me that deserved to be loved? What if the relationship between us changes for worse? What if he is disgusted at me?'. So he decided to be a coward and buried his feelings, to the point that he sometimes believed they didn't exist in the first place.

 

So his love for him was one-sided, a feeling that Tsuna has  _ tried _ to kill several times, failing, even before fully realizing it. A love that should have died even before blooming. Tsuna fell in love with Enma without noticing it. Maybe he had loved him since they exchanged the first words, maybe when they got to know each other shortly before the inheritance ceremony. Maybe it had been when he had taken care of Enmas wounds back in the days, or maybe even just at the first sight - he couldn't tell.

 

Even after Enma’s wedding with the daughter of a yakuza, he still loved him. Enma´s marriage to that yakuza daughter was an arrangement to gain power in Japan - Tsuna knew it and he hated it all the more. But as expected, Tsuna was the best-man. Because they were the best friends, closer to each other that anybody else. A normal bromance, if that is even normal. Well, at least for Enma. For Tsuna, however, it was a friendship build on trust and acceptance, cruel, yet bittersweet, since Enma knew nothing. And Tsuna kept quiet.

 

He was such a fucking looser… A real No-Good.

 

He still remembered: The day of the wedding he was glowing with happiness, all smiles and nice, while the ugly monster called jealousy had been caged inside, raging, never to be noticed. He was happy because he was supposed to be happy, like any good friend should be, it was expected of him. So he pretended to be happy, and it was easy, because he was such a good liar - a result of Reborns tyrannical training over the years. The most essential skill to any mafia man was, after all to satisfy your alliance and business partners, and that meant to keep up  appearances , even if you wanted to skewer them and skin them alive.

 

Tsuna had despised himself when he had discovered that, for the first time in his life, he wanted to be the bride. No the best-man, not the groom, but to been the one standing on that side of Enma and exchange those vows and rings. It would indeed be the only ring he wanted, since he had never wanted the Vongola rings to begin with. He had thought  about how much he hated to have been born as a male; Because if he were a woman he could have been the one to marry the red head. But most of all, he despised himself, for wanting that woman 6-feet-under.    
  
It was a wonderful, but upsetting, occurrence when two weeks later he found a box full of roses in his room. The box was full of yellow roses and a single red one - but most importantly, there was Enmas wife's wedding ring in the centre. He was worried, because he had thought his act had been perfect... And excited because someone close to him was able to fulfil his darkest desire Tsuna hadn't understood why his heart had been pounding so fast, loud and strong in his chest. 

 

He had taken the ring out of the box and put it on his own ring finger with little difficulty, smiling like the sun at the image; at the feeling. He had rubbed it gently against his cheek and he had found himself crying out of true happiness. He didn't even remember the last time he had felt like that. He had let his feelings flow over, out of him into the open, making him vulnerable. He had known that somebody had been looking at him for afar, his hyper intuition that had told him, but he didn't care because he had be so happy. He had almost slept with the ring on, but instead he had melted it with his sky flames and asked Talbot to make a new ring for Enma.

 

He had never given it to him. The shame and the guilt didn't let him. He was incapable of confessing his love to him in that way after all that. 

 

Whoever had killed that woman had made it look like a car accident. After her, came other women: the next one was a cute Italian girl, the one after her was a French student of medicine and the next… He doesn't remember anymore. Everyone of them had been killed by ‘accidents’, all of them excellently performed and without a trace of the culprit. And every time Tsuna had gotten a beautiful box full of yellow roses and one sole red rose.    
  
And then....

 

  
He had been shot down by a sniper… 

 

  
  


  
Tsuna woke up to an endless white place. It was unnerving. There was simply nothing but whiteness, no real sound, no wind, no nothing. And, in the middle of the place was  Byakuran... smiling brightly at him.   
  
“ Hi, Tsunayoshi” the white haired male greeted.   
  
“ Byakuran, ” Tsuna called and stood up, “ what did you do? Where am I?”   
  
“ Oh? Me?” Byakuran smiled secretly “ I haven't done anything wrong. Not to you at least, Tsunayoshi... rather the opposite:  I’m helping you."   
  
Tsuna stared at him. “ What do you mean? “   
  
“ I saved you from dying... “, Byakurans face turned serious, as did his whole demeanour. It wasn't every day It was visible, so Tsuna straightened his back.   
  
“From dying? What're you talking…“ he did not know of anything like that. Sure, there had been a lot of 'accidents' lately, but they had all mysteriously been in his favour. Nothing was aimed at him.   
  
“You were shot down by a sniper, don't you remember? “   
  
Tsuna looked at Byakuran in disbelief. He couldn't remember anything at all, especially being shot down, but he felt a ghost pain in his chest. He put a hand over his heart, flinching when he didn't feel it beating. It was a strange feeling, and only after a few seconds, did the meaning settle in.   
  
“I'm not…” Tsuna murmured surprised, looking at the other. “So... I'm dead?” he asked, without fear or sadness. He had always known that he would die young since the first time he travelled to the future. He had come to terms with it early. Besides, it was fair, he had done to many bad deeds in his life.    
  
“No and yes at the same time”. Byakuran shook his head with a wry smile, making Tsuna narrow his eyes.   
  
“Explain“. he demanded. Things were never easy or simply, when his former whiteheared enemy was involved.    
  
“You have died in your timeline, in your universe, in your world but...” Byakuran trailed of.   
  
" 'But?' "Tsuna closed his eyes, deciding to just listen for now.   
  
“Your strong WILL didn't let you die. I don't even know how it is possible." - Byakuran touched his chin with his fingers - "Maybe it was because all of the dying bullets you have been shot with. Maybe it was something entirely different, who knows - things around you have always been a little peculiar.” Byakuran shrugged his shoulders and laughed. Tsuna suspected that was a joke. Byakuran noticed his annoyance and went back to being serious, as serious as he himself at least could be. “ You WILL to survive was stronger and your hate...”   
  
‘ Hate? What hate? ' Tsuna opened his eyes and looked straight at Byakuran, worry visible in his features.   
  
“You really don't remember anything”, Byakuran said serious, showing a thin smile on his lips. “Well I should tell you: for a short while there you had night flames, Tsunayoshi.”   
  
Tsuna was, understandably, shocked by the revelation.“Night flames?” Tsuna questioned, not expecting an answer. He raised his hands, grabbing fists full of his brown, soft hair. No, impossible! Moreover, why would he have night flames? He could not rationalize what Byakuran had told him. It didn't make sense. Yes, he had done bad things and  _ maybe _ he was the cause of many deaths,  _ maybe _ he was burning with jealousy inside,  _ maybe _ he hated - but the only one he hated was himself! His own, warped and weak mind. The way he was, the thing he had become, not even able to be honest with his best friend. But did that really explain night flames? He regretted that much never told his feelings to Enma?   
  
“So, now you would become a Vindice, a phantom guided by hate or..." Byakuran stared at him with a bitter, rueful smile. Something Tsuna didn't remember seeing on him before, and it almost looked like worry. " OR.... I'll send your soul and flames into another universe. It's the only way to save you. It is a good thing that myself from another is desperately in need of your help."

 

" Why? What happened to me there? Or... why does that 'you' need me?"

  
Byakuran moved his head in a shake, denying him an answer “ There is no need for you to know yet, so don't worry about such a thing. Then, goodbye, Tsunayoshi…”    
  
“ Wait” Tsuna screamed, and at the time the ground under him disappeared and he started to fall into the darkness.   
  
“I will miss you” Byakuran smiled before also disappearing. That was the last, Tsuna saw of him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Tsuna woke up once more, he was sitting on a large couch. Before him was seated a younger Byakuran, around the age of six, eating marshmallows and next to him was Kawahira.   
  
“Welcome, boss Tsunayoshi” the boy greeted, smiling at him with a big grin. He was moving a lot, as the hyperactive young child he surely was.   
  
“Byakuran, Checker face” Tsuna spelled their name carefully. “ I assume that I’m not longer in my own world” He states the obvious,  in an attempt to be told the contrary, wishing it wasn't true, this was just a bad dream. Though he knew, it was stupid - his hyper intuition told him that the older Byakuran from his own time had not lied. He couldn't go back. 

  
“You’re right” said the older man while drinking tea. He didn't look impressed, nor did he look uneasy. In fact, he looked perfectly relaxed.   
  
“May I know why I'm in this world then? I guess there is a reason to that, aside from... simple kindness." as much as he would like to think that Byakuran was nice enough to 'save' him, he was a cunning bastard, always having ulterior motives. This wouldn't be an exception.

  
“Straight to the point, Boss!” Byakuran smiled enthusiastically, chuckling.   
  
“Ok, first: why do you call me boss?” Tsuna asked, arching an eyebrow. Only Chrome and his subordinates called him that way, more than often to his dismay.   
  
“Because you're 'Boss Tsuna'. You're different from the Tsuna of this world, so it's not right to call you Tsuna. But I don't know which nickname I should call you, so Boss Tsuna will be just right.” the child explained. It was an unsatisfactory answer, but what he could expect for a six years old.   
  
“ Ok, alright. Whatever. Call me whatever way you want.” Tsuna sighed. Only now he slowly noticed, that he was... small. He supposed he was in the body of his younger self - but even then he was pretty small. Even for a six year old child. It was strange, but he brushed it off. Maybe this Tsuna was simply smaller, or younger than the Byakuran opposite of him. He cleared his throat, feeling weird. “Then, tell me, why do you need me here?”   
  
“We need a new sky Arcobaleno” Kawahira answered and for a second, Tsuna is speechless. Sky Arcobaleno?   
  
“Why? What happened to Aria or Luce?” He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.    
  
“Luce is dead and Aria’s flames are too weak to handle the burden of becoming the next sky Arcobaleno”. Kawahira explained, looking mad. Of course he would be peeved about it, since it was her only role in life. Understandably, Tsuna confessed in his mind, though it wasn't even her fault.   
  
“How come?”   
  
“We don't know. One day Aria was all right and the next day the curse almost killed her. She is not as powerful like the Aria of your world, if we don't pass the curse on to you then she will die and Yuni will never be born” Byakuran answered, shoving a fist full of marshmallows into his mouth.   
  
“That is what happens when one of us has children with humans for generations." the older man grumbled, before continuing: "Now, I supposed, I might be the last one of my species" He placed his cup tea with click on the table.    
  
“ So... I'm going to be cursed until Yuni get's born or there is another suitable sky Arcobaleno?“ Tsuna concluded. That did make sense in a way - what did not mean he was happy with it.   
  
“That's right” Kawahira sipped his tea. “We already have another prospect, but he is still too young.”   
  
“And I’m not? By how I see things, I’m not older that six or seven years. Isn't it a great burden to become an Arcobaleno? Especially for kids? Myself of this world could die!”   
  
“Yes, you're right. That's why yourself of this world can't be the sky Arcobaleno. Neither your brother. “ Kawahira agreed light-hearted.   
  
“My brother?“ Tsuna furrowed his Eyebrows. He didn't have a brother - Tsuna was a single child.    
  
“You have a brother in this world, Boss Tsunayoshi!” Byakuran explained excited. "Aren't you happy? You are not a single child anymore. You have a twin brother and his name is Ieyuyi. Isn't it cool?“ Obviously, for one reason or the other, the young boy was much more excited than Tsuna himself.   
  
Because, no; he wasn't happy. It wasn't cool. If anything, it was annoying. When he was younger he had been happy to be an single son, more specifically he was glad to not have to compete against a sibling; especially one that looked exactly like him. He was sure that if he had had one in his past life, everything would have been awful: surely his mother and everybody else would have compared the two of them all the time, and certainly, his twin brother would have been better than him at everything. He had forgotten his insecurities after he got friends and became Vongola the 10th. For a brief moment he felt pity of the Tsuna of this world. “Well, that’s not important right now. How can I help you? If I’m a kid I doubt...” he started, but was interrupted by Byakuran soon.   
  
“That is the thing” the boy yelled “you aren't a kid!”   
  
“What do you mean?” Tsuna was confused; Everything was bigger around him so he should be smaller than his adult or adolescent from. Even Byakuran was a child, so Tsuna would also be a child. His confusion was obviously written all over his face, as Byakuran broke out in loud laughter.   
  
“What he wants to say is that” Kawahira smiled humorous “You,  the one before us, is not a child. The younger body of yourself of this world wouldn't be able to handle the burden of the curse. No, I don't think he wouldn't even be able to tolerate the power of yours flames.”   
  
“Then?” Tsuna asked afraid of the answer. “I, the one who is right now in front of you, am not in my body. At least not in the body of myself of this world”. Tsuna stated unsure. He was used to crazy situations but this might be a little too much, even for him.  If he wasn't in his original body, and he wasn't in this world Tsunas body - then where exactly was he right now?

 

Byakuran nodded with a marshmallows in his mouth. 

 

”So, in which body I am?” he finally posed his question, dreading the answer already.   
  
“It is not even a real body!” Byakuran answered in excitemend. Why the hell was this boy so energetic? Had his Byakuran also been this... annoying as a child? “ Your soul and flames are now sealed inside a doll! A cute doll, by the way!”   
  
“ _ What _ ?!” Tsuna yelped and stood up, putting both hands on his head. Then he noticed the shallow cleavages in his hands and fingers, as he directed his eyes to the two males.   
  
“You are inside a special doll, made by Talbot himself, so it can tolerate the heat and power of your sky flames.” Kawahira explained.   
  
“You also you can move and talk! Like Chucky or Annabel. Do you remember those movies?” Byakuran instead asked, still excited.   
  
“I'm not a diabolic doll!” Tsuna yelled back, jumping into the air a little.   
  
“Do you want to see?” Byakuran held out a mirror to him, taken out of nowhere. Tsuna was shocked as he observed his own reflection. Looking back at him was a pretty and small doll, quite similar to him but with darker brown hair and big honey-coloured eyes. He looked like a doll version of the Arcobalenos when they were still cursed. So... now he was a small doll with ball-joints - A BJD doll if he remember correctly, Haru liked to collect them- , painted carefully and dressed with a little white suit and black shirt. Not cool. But over everything, the sky pacifier hung around his neck, dangling down to his chest.   
  
“This is...” Tsuna started to lament but stopped after realizing he couldn't find any words to describe his situation. It was just.... just... He didn't know what to say.   
  
“It’s awesome! “ Byakuran told him “And you know what the best is?”   
  
“What is it?” he asks worried, not entirely sure he even wanted the answer to that question.   
  
“Your body is made of the same material as the Mare rings, and was mixed with the ashes of Vongola Primo!”

 

Tsuna fell off the couch, a little dizzy by the sudden revelation. Not only was he a dead mafia boss from another universe, but he was also trapped in a magical doll that was made with the human rest of his great grandfather. Too much information.    
  
“Too much for you” Kawahira snickered and took Tsuna between his hands to make sure he wouldn't fall to the ground a second time.   
  
“Too much for anyone” Tsuna simply replied.   
  
“Also, you're really similar to vindice” an excited Byakuran continued with the explanation, not bothered by the way Tsuna was already overwhelmed enough.   
  
“You not only have sky flames but also night flames.” Kawahira explained “So you're a living jar with night and sky flames, like the ones Talbot made in your world”   
  
Tsuna had been expecting a lot of madness. Really, he did - his life had been full of nothing but the like since the moment Reborn had appeared at his door. But this? This shocked even him.   
  
“We broke him!” Byakuran laughed, noticing the way Tsuna had more or less shut down, trying to assimilate what he had been told so far.   
  
“Indeed, it was too much for him”, Kawahira agrees with Byakuran, who nodded in response. The older male gave Tsunas doll-like body over to the child.   
  
“For now you would be with me. You need time to adjust to this world and your new body so you can do anything you want. It is okay?” the child offered.

  
Tsuna nodded and sighed. There was nothing he could do about it anyways. He was lost. Utterly lost. This was pure madness.   
  
“Before you go,” Kawahira put a necklace on Tsuna “ this will give you a more humanoid form.”   
  
  
“ See, Tsuna, you right now you look like any other normal child!” Byakuran put the mirror in front of him. Tsuna could see himself, Could see the infant he was, and he kept quiet. 

  
At the side, Kawahira was slightly snickering. Tsuna knew he was used to torturing the Arcobalenos. Byakuran simply seemed happy, like always.   
  
“Then, we're off.” Byakuran announced before calling out his wings, and flying away.   
  
Tsuna was sure, if he still had any bits of sanity left from his previous life... he would definitely loose it in this life....


	2. Byakuran doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waning! This time I play a little bit with Byakuran and I was a little OOC, sorry.

"You seem a little blue today” Byakuran talked next to Tsuna. Who has been looking out of the window since the morning and didn't move at all. He was like that since the day he came to the house, five days ago, but this time the baby let a heavy sigh go out every 10 minutes.

 

 

“You think so?” Tsuna smiled with a pained expression. The baby smiles were sweet (even though Byakuran can see the sadness behind them), but today he barely could smile at all.

 

 

“You know!" The kid stood beside the baby, who stared at him in silence. "Only because your soul is inside a doll it doesn't mean you have to be unmoving all day long and act like a decoration. If you wish you can freely move around the house" they boy smiled. “Also, only because you don't need to eat to be alive it doesn't mean you shouldn´t do it! You can eat for the like to doing it. Do you want a marshmallow?” The boy offered a marshmallow to the baby, who looked at it as if it was something new to him, then he glared at the boy with a blank expression. This made Byakuran uneasy and he said “or we can have hamburgers! Do you like it, right?”. Tsuna nodded half minded.

 

 

 

 “Yes, I would like to…” Tsuna took the marshmallow of the boy´s hand and gave it a bite. Without notice, the baby began to cry, what made the boy even more nervous. Byakuran was used to mess with everybody and have never cared about anybody, but now he was always worried about the baby. Were the feelings of Tsuna´s Byakuran leaking to him? Byakuran took the baby in his arms and went to the kitchen to request hamburger for dinner and then they went to the garden to wait for his meal. They walked in silence, Byakuran didn't know what to talk about or more accurately he didn't know how to talk to Tsuna. For some reason that he doesn't know, the baby made him nervous, and he didn´t want to make a fool of himself. He had never worried about everything he does or talks about! Why was this baby different to everyone else? He will be this nervous when he meet the Tsuna of this world? Will he feel butterflies in his stomach just like the Byakuran of boss tsunas’s world?

 

 

Byakuran was thinking when he felt a tiny hand over his hand, he looked down and met a big pair of brown eyes looking at him worried. “Thank you!” the baby said with a smile. Byakuran watched the baby confused. Why was Tsuna thank him for? He hasn't done anything for him.  The boy ignored the baby, after all, he didn´t know what to say but smiled when he baby didn't look at him. There was a warm feeling in his chest, it should be feeling the others Byakuran told him about. Tsuna neither said anything, so they continued their way in silence, but the mood was lighter.

 

 

When they arrived to the garden, Byakuran walked to garden tablet and put the baby over it. The boy seated next to he baby, under an umbrella.

 

 

 

“I can feel the warm of the sun” talked Tsuna to himself with a visible wonder in his voice and expression.

 

 

“Yes, you can” Byakuran answered, not because he wanted to it but because he felt like he should do it. He could see how Tsuna looked happier, the boy smiled.

 

 

“ I thought that I couldn't feel anything” the doll éxplained with a sad smile. “Is strange, I can't feel the cold of the night or the softness of the cushions. Well, I can understand it, after all, a doll does not have a nervous system, so I shouldn´t feel anything but... now I can feel the sunlight”. Tsuna closed his hands into a fist and looked away. Again there was silence between them. Tsuna needed answers that Byakuran couldn´t give him.  The white haired boy wished that Kawahira were with them, that way, the man could answer the baby questions. Beside, all was the old man doing, he was only the intermediate with the other Byakuran.  Beside, even if Byakuran can communicate with his other selves and is too mature for his age, he was still a child, and he couldn´t handle Tsuna´s existential questions.

 

 

 

When Tsuna didn´t hear the boy reply, he looked at him expecting, but boy didn´t say anything and instead looked away. If this boy had been like his Byakuran, he would have say something funny that would cheer him up or make him smile. Tsuna closed his eyes, and for the first time since he arrived to this world, he knowledge that the boy before him was only a child. He wans´t the man who he killed when he was 14 year old, neither his friend, but an only six-year-old child. Surely this world Byakuran (like himself) was put in a situation he didn't want to be. The baby opened his eyes and looked back at the child, who was distressed.  If reborn had been with him he surely would hit him in the head for being so stupid and sefl absorbed and would tell him

"A mafia boss always should notice his surroundings, even his allies mood". Then, again, he felt a pain in his chest after remembering his old tutor.

 

 

 

"Maybe you can only feel good thing" the boy answered unsure with a smile. The baby smiled back to Byakuran, who looked away.

 

 

 

 

“If you are right, it would be awesome. For now, I’m happy that I can feel your warm”. Tsuna put both hand over one of the boy hands and smiled to him, a real smile.  “When you gave me the marshmallow I cried because I was relieved to be able to taste it. I didn´t say it before but I had been afraid of not able to feel or taste anything again. I think, that I'm beginning to feel again” Byakuran was again speechless but  nodded. It was hard for him to understood what Boss was struggling with but he was happy to know he was now better.

 

 

After that, baby avoided the silence between them so he began to talk about how different was this Gesso mansion with the mansión of his own time and universe. Byakuran wasn't interested, he already knew it, but was glad that Tsuna was livelier. When the food arrived they didn't talked. Byakuran was too way focused in the baby reaction, by his part, Tsuna was focused in tasting the food.

 

 

 When they finished to eat, Byakuran took the baby in his arms and walked around the gardens of the mansion.  Byakuran would rather goes back to his room and play video games instead of be out, but if he went back to the house then Tsuna will be unhappy again. So he decided it was best to stay out of the house, it wasn´t the funniest he could do but was the best for the baby.

 

\------ ----

  
A month or even more had passed since Tsuna started to live with Byakuran in his mansion.  Since he arrived to the mansion he had never seen Byakuran parents. Something that bugged him.  He knew that mafia parent´s weren't the best. Nono wasn't the best father for Xanxus, and no need to talk about his own father. But, where are Byakuran parents?  Also, why nobody seemed to mind that the Gesso heir is carrying a baby around?

 

 

When Tsuna and Byakuran were alone that night, while taking a bath, he asked. “Byakuran, where are your parents?”

 

 

Byrakuran stopped to play with his ships and looked back at Tsuna with a frown before changing his expression into a fake smile. “I don't live with them”

 

 

"I know, I had never seen them". Tsuna rolled his eyes “But, Why? Is for you own security?" Tsuna was looking at the boy eyes. He was a bit regretful for asking that but he needed to know.  Besides nobody else in the house talk to him so I was difficult to know the true if Byakuran doesn't tell him.

 

 

“No” the child answered playing again with the little ships.

 

 

“Can I know why?” Tsuna pushed further. Byakuran didn't respond but then he looked back at Tsuna with watery eyes.

 

 

“They're scared of me” . Byakuran threw away one of his toys and, surprisingly, hugged the baby against his chest. “ In all the worlds is the same. In all the worlds where I got the mare ring before I'm fourteen or fifteen years old. In this world, my father put me the ring two years ago as a joke, and then I learned a bunch of things and wasn't a normal anymore”.  Tsuna patted Byakuran head, whos was hiding his face in the baby hair. This seemed to relax the boy.  Byakuran was sad, he liked the power but sometimes he would like to go back to how he was before and at the time when his parents loved him.

 

 

 “ I don't know why, but only I and my other selves can communicate that well between each other. But my father or any other Gesso boss didn´t have a powerful link between their other selves. Maybe that is why my other me had tried to conquer their own world. Maybe that's why I'm crazy” Byakuran put his chin over Tsuna head and looked to the nothing.

  
“Your parents are fools,  how is possible they don´t want to live out with you. And let me tell you that you are the coolest Byakuran I had ever know, ”. Tsuna lied, no matter how much the baby thought about it, all the Byakuran he knew were the maddest man he had ever knew.  Well except for this word Byakuran, he was nice, maybe because he was a child and his powers were duller that other Byakuran. Or maybe because this Byakuran hasn't met yet this world Shoichi.

 

 

 “You think so?" Asked the boy with a little of hope in his voice. Tsuna nodded.

 

 

 “I really thing so. You are the coolest of the coolest” Tsuna smiled to the boy. “By the way, there is another thing I want to ask you?”

 

 

 “What is it?” The boy asked worriedly.

 

 

 

“Why nobody looks at me?”

 

 

“What are you talking about? Everybody look at you if you don't remember you are a talking baby with a suit that behaves like an adult”. The boy put away the baby of his body so he could look at him. "If here is someone odder that me, that is you".

 

 

“That's not what I talk about, I know they watch closely everything I do but when I look at them they look away. That is something strange considering I'm a harmless baby. Besides, why nobody seems to care that you are carrying around a baby?”

 

 

“Oh that?” Byakuran laughed pretty loud. “Well, they do that because you are an Arcobaleno. As you know the Arcobaleno are the most powerful babies in the mafia and are dangerous guys. So... if they don´t look at you is because they are scared and be afraid of being killed if them make a mistake. Other should be worried about me." Byakuran Shrugged.

 

 

 

“How do they know I'm the sky Arcobaleno?” Tsuna asked alarmed, how was possible that information has been already leaked.

 

 

 “Because you talking baby with an orange pacifier in the neck. Whose behave like an adult.  Also, my father and other mafia boss know who are and for which family are working each Arcobaleno”. Byakuran beamed before laughing “ Also, I told them”.

 

 

 

 “Well that explains a lot…”  Tsuna sigh heavily and smiled.

 

 

 

 "Yes!" the boy nodded. "My parents were super happy that I'm with you. Because the Gesso family has a powerful Arcobaleno by his side, they were even happier when I told them that you are the Sky Arcobaleno”

 

 

 “Do you have another question, boss?”

 

 

 “No… yes, why do you always eat smashmellow”

 

 

 “well the reason why is because in a parallel world…"

\-----

 

Tsuna as a possessed doll he was, he didn't need to eat or sleep but he did it anyway because of the like it. A few months after his arrival to this world, he dreamed with himself of this world. In his dream, the little Tsuna was crying alone in a dark and wet place while yelling his father name. But before long his cries were muffed by what it seem it to be the water and then the kid drown. Boss Tsuna woke up and looked around frenetically searching for Byakuran before jumped out of the bed.

 

 

 “Byakuran” The baby stood in front of the TV. The white haired kid moved his head to watch his favorite show, but the baby also moved and blocked his vision.

 

 

 “What is it, Boss?” they boy asked with exasperation.

 

 

 “I want to visit my younger me”

 

 

 “Why?”

 

 

 “He needs me!”

 

 

 “How do you know that?” Byakuran asked annoyed, he hated when somebody doesn't let him watching his cartoons. Besides, if he remember correctly, Tsuna didn't have the ability to sense or communicate with his other selves.

 

 

 “I saw it!” the baby yelled. Byakuran looked at the baby with little interest.

 

 

"How?"

 

 

 “I saw him in my dream! He was crying alone in the darkness and I felt his pain. He was scared and had cold”.  The baby touched his neck. “Is difficult to explain but I need to be with him, I don't know if my dream is literal and if what I saw will happen or have already happen. But my intuition told me that I should go with him. Please, Byakuran, take me with the Tsunayoshi of this world!”

 

Byakuran looked at the baby pouting. He knew by the other Byakurans that Tsuna intuition was pretty strong and was something they should always follow not matter what, but NOW HE WANTED TO WATCH HIS CARTOONS.

 

 

 “ I understood! We will go tomorrow”

 

 

 “No! we should go now! “

 

 

 “What? No, no, I am watching my cartoons.”

 

 

“Please Byakuran, this is pretty serious! I  can't go alone! I'm pretty sure it difficult for a baby to travel alone! I don't even have any money or resources to travel by myself!” Tsuna cried in panic, a pretty strange thing to see.

 

 

“Shut up! “Byakuran yelled putting both hands over his ears. He didn't know why but he was distressed and scared by Boss panic. “If this is not a matter of life or dead then I will watch my cartoon!"

 

“But it is! We must go!“ Tsuna yelled back standing before Byakuran. “This is really important! I had never had a vision of the future since I became the Sky Arcobaleno". The baby looked at Byakuran with puppy eyes. "Please, Byakuran, this is serious. If I knew better this world I wouldn't put you into this situation. I would go by myself but I'm a useless doll that doesn't know how to live like this, in this world or any world. And I'm worry sick about this world Tsuna. I don't know if what I saw is real or not, I only know I must go with him”. Byakuran wanted to cry. He was only a kid and he really really wanted to see his cartoon, he doesn't want to be an adult in this situation or any other.

 

  
Tsuna stopped his pleads and glanced at the boy in front of him. Again, he has forgotten that Byakuran was only a Child.Tsuna was an adult trapped in the body of a doll, so there was a lot of stuff he couldn´t do, but Byakuran wasn't any better situation. He was only a common and spoiled child until he got the ability to communicate with his other self of alternate worlds. After recognizing this fact,  the baby decided to relax and behave like the adult he was. A Mafia Boss shouldn´t be in a panic.

 

 

For a first time, Tsuna realized that he was vulnerable and was alone in this new world. He doesn't have Reborn or any of his guardians at his side, neither a family to support him. But what is worst is that he is a baby without resources and any kind of support besides a spoiled child that depended on his parents.  Of course, Byakuran was smart and skilled for his age but was still a child. A thing that he usually forgot. Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed, it was difficult to recognize that he couldn´t do a lot, a hard hit after been so powerful in his last life.

 

 

“Sorry,“ the baby said and took a seat at Byakuran side. Who didn't seem to hear the baby and continued to cry. That moment Tsuna wished to be bigger, to be in his old body, and hug the little Byakuran as he used to do it with Lambo. But he couldn't (and probably will never able to do it again) and stayed at the child side until he stopped to cry. Something that his Reborn used to do when he was tiny and wanted to comfort him. 

 

 

 

When Byakuran tire out himself of crying and the show he was watching had ended, he looked between tear at Tsuna, who looked at him with compassion and hugged him.

 

 

"Sorry" the boy whispered. "I want to watch TV" cleaning his eyes with his sleeves.

 

 

"Don´t worry, I undertand. Besides, is too late to take a plane to Japan".  The boy nodded, put the baby over his lap and rested his chin on the baby head and watched the new cartoon on the screen. Tsuna could hear the boy sobbin ones in a while but didn´t say anything. All his thoughts were directed into find a way to gain power.  After the show ended, Tsuna went to the kitchen and stole a marshmallow bag to gave it to Byakuran.

 

 

That night both slept between blankets on the floor. Byakuran slept like a baby while Tsuna could barely sleep two or three hours. He had another dream about his younger self-dead, but this time he was able to see more details.

 

The next morning, when Byakuran woke up at Tsuna's side, he ran to the TV. By his part, the baby pretended to be sleepy and waited to see what the child would do. As expected, the boy watched the cartoons without a care in the world. The baby stood up and walked to the child side.

 

 

 

"Can I watch one or two cartoons before going to the airport? And also have breakfast?". The Byakuran turned his attention to the baby.

 

 

 

"You can watch all the cartoon you want, it's not necessary that we go to Tsunas. What I have seen in my dreams is going to happen until Tsuna and Ieyuyi eight birthdays. We have three months and one year to prepare". Tsuna smiled. He was glad because he had time to learn how to move in his new body and how to live without his family. He was used to having henchman doing his work, it was the time he remembered how to do it by himself.

 

 

 

"Yeah! Thanks God! "The boy said before turn his attention back to the television.

 

 

 "Byakuran ..." the baby called nervously.

 

 

 "What now?". The boy asked annoyed letting out a growl.

 

 

 "Can I work for your family?"

                                       

 

 "Eh?" Byakuran looked at the baby confused. "Why? In your past life, you did not want to be mafia, you don´t have to be one in this life"

 

 

 "Yes, it is true, but I need to know how to fight in this body of mine and how to move around. Also, I need money ". Tsuna looked confident and his eyes shine with decision.

 

 

 "Um ... this time you're going to be a henchman, not a Boss. This is going to be different to you past experience with the Mafia. My father is going to ask you to make hits and any kind of nasty jobs. Are you going to be ok with that? The other Byakuran told me that you do not like to kill. " The baby frowned and nodded.

 

 

 "I don't like to kill, it is true, but I'm a man that will do what is necessary for his family sake. Now you and this world Tsuna are my family, so I will do what I must "Tsuna closed his eyes" And now, I must gain power in the mafia and a lot of money in a short time "Byakuran smirked.

 

 

 "You know! You are such a cutie pie, but in the end, you are Mafiosi. " Byakuran said before pock Tsuna's belly. The baby touched his belly with a frown and glared at the boy, who laughed and gave a peck on the baby cheek. "My father is going to be so happy; he has been waiting for you to become part of his family." The boy stood up and sit one feet in front of the tv.

 

 

 

"You must tell your father that I'm not his subordinate, but something more like ..." he moved his hand thinking "an ally. I will work for your family, but he must now that I'm only loyal to you, not to him ".

 

 

 

"Do not worry, I will tell him."

 

 

 

 "And ... Byakuran, it's necessary for you to be close to the TV?"

 

 

 

 "Yes it is!" The boy looked at Tsuna. "Now, as my subordinate, you can't nag me about anything. And if you try to continue to talk to me I'm going to go closer and closer to the TV until I get blind! So shut up! Utena is starting. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as you see this Byakuran is a little strange, sometime he is a child and another times he I should like a teen, i know that in a lot of fics the child in the mafia are mature but in Byakuran case he is the gesso heir and a wound child (around six o seven) so he is of course a spoil child. Not as bad as lambo but not as mature as I pin, after all Byakuran wasn't been trained to be an assasing. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter is better wrote that the previous ones again, thank you for you comment, they really helped me to improve.


	3. Good papa Iemutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. If you can leave a comment and help me to improve my English I will be very happy. Anything you want to say is welcome. I want to thank @Morvel, @Darnessmoonglow and @Kademe for their help.

What is that man doing here?” Tsuna asked when he saw Iemitsu in the Nanimori Airport with a wrapped box between his hands. If he remembers correctly when he was a kid his father didn´t use to visit him, no until he was chosen to be the next Vongola boss.  And before that, his father and Nono only paid him a visit one time when he was around seven years old. Tsuna glared at the man, who looked back the baby in the eggplant costume in Byakuran arms. As expected, Iemitsu recognized them as the Sky Arcobaleno and the Gesso heir. After they recognize each other presence, they looked away ignoring each other presence. They were wary of each other but because they were on vacations, they wouldn´t interfere with each other.   Tsuna and Byakuran were nervous with the man presence. Last year, Tsuna was forced to kill Iemitsu´s men, when he tried to prevent the flood of blood incident and the later assassination of Enma family.  

 

 

“Is your father, he must be here for your birthday”. The white haired kid explained while his bodyguards came with their luggage. Tsuna narrowed his eyes; in his past life his father forgot him and his mother, why in this world he was a good dad? Was because he had twin sons or something else had happened?. Something about his father presence made him uneasy.

 

 

 

“It's something common in other worlds?”

 

 

 

“Huh?” Byakuran stopped his way to the exit by the sudden question.

 

 

 

“In other worlds my father always comes to my birthday?” Byakuran looked at the baby and shook his head.

 

 

 

“No, sorry, is not a common thing for your father to be a good dad. Maybe this Tsuna is really lucky” the kid smiled and Tsuna nodded before walk again to the exit. Tsuna was now worried; he doubts that Iemitsu has changed his behavior as a result of having two kids instead of one. Something must have happened the last year when Nono visited the Sawada house, but... what could it be?

 

A limousine took them to the hotel, which was a building near Nanimori woods, far away from Tsuna’s house. In their way to the hotel, Byakuran was thinking about what they should do for Tsuna birthday. Of course, they should save this world´s Tsuna but he wanted to do something especial for Boss Tsuna. After all, the last year Byakuran forgot about it, and Tsuna was doing a hit for the Gesso family that day. Anyway that time the baby wasn´t in the mood for a celebration, but now things were different.  This year the boy wanted to do something especial for the Arcobaleno birthday.

 

 

 

Tsuna was reading the newspaper on Byakuran lap (because he hated the baby seats) when the boy asked. “Do you want cake?” The baby nodded. “Do you want a hooker?” Tsuna looked at him horrified and shook vigorously.

 

 

 

“Then… male hooker?”

 

 

 

“Hell no! Why would I want one?!” Tsuna cried horrified, after all, he was a doll that looked like a baby, what the hell he would do with a hooker?

 

 

“Because you are gay”. The sole sentence seemed to alarm the other bodyguard, which glared at the baby. It doesn´t matter in which world you are (neither if you are an adult trapped in the body of a baby), it is never a good thing to have a gay man close to a child.

 

 

“No, I'm not!” Tsuna denied! Jumping out of Byakuran arms to sit in front of him “Why everybody thinks I’m gay?”

 

 

“Because you are a cute, sweet and petite guy that is against violence and likes to cook. A total cinnamon roll” Byakuran smiled. “Besides, you were totally gay for Enma”. This time Tsuna didn't reply and looked away, cheeks red as beef, meanwhile the others bodyguard eyed each other confused. "Yeah! The ultimate Waifu" Byaklurad laughed.

 

"I ... I'm not gay" Tsuna stuttered. "I had fallen in love with women before, the thing that I fall in love with the person their self, not their sex. I'm pansexual! "

 

 

"Oh! It seems like somebody discovered Tumblr" Byakuran laughed.

 

 

"Shut up!" Tsuna yelled before glared at the two bodyguard, who got the joke and was fighting to no laugh. "If you say anything to anybody you are dead." He said with a cold voice and a killer intent that filled the car and sent shivers down to both men. Byakuran was a little scared too but didn't stop to smile, I knew Boss wasn't mad at him.

 

 

 

"Then ... you do not want any hooker?" Byakuran asked again, Tsuna face palmed himself.

 

 

 

"No, Byakuran, I do not want sluts. The only thing I want is a traditional Japanese dinner with you, some sushi and chocolate cake, maybe sake and ... that kid safe "

 

 

"You are boring ..." Byakuran pouted.

 

 

"And what are you expecting? I'm 32 years old man trapped in a baby body. There are not many things I can do ... ". Tsuna looked out of the window and added: "if you two tell anybody about my age I will make you suffer." The two men shivered again meanwhile Byakuran laughed. In his previous life, Tsuna was way nicer that he was now, after all, Gokudera and Yamamoto were backing him, but now he needed to be tough if he wanted respect. He did not want to be anything like Skull, of course, the Cloud Arcobaleno was a nice guy but nobody took him seriously.

 

 

If only Tsuna knew what people think about him! In the underworld, people use to compare him with Reborn, but he was nicer and cuter in their opinion.

 

  
XXXXXXXXX

 

When they arrived at the hotel Byakuran went to bed, he was pretty tired. It was a good idea that they arrived three days before the twins birthday. Tsuna changed his outfit for a cute black furisode with orange leaves. Of course, he was wearing women clothes, he was a doll and looked fantastic with women cloths! Besides, his Reborn dressed like a woman even when he was an adult and no body said anything to him! Even more, he looked fantastic!

 

 

“The rumors are true,” a bodyguard said to Tsuna while eyed him, the baby glared him back. The man was 25 years old with a short brown hair and a sexy scar in his cheek. It wasn´t a secret that Byakuran liked to put good looking guys as Tsuna´s bodyguards, and this guy was definilly hot. But again, Tsuna was in a baby body, what he can do with a sexy guy?

 

 

 

“Yeah? Which ones?” Tsuna asked with a sweet smile, he was in a beautiful kimono so he was in good mood.

 

 

 

“ All of them” he laughed and crossed his arms, Tsuna let out a sigh and smiled.

 

 

 

“Which one? The one that I'm a baby Okama? Or the one that I'm a cosplay addict? Or …”

 

 

“The one that says you are a really nice guy who is good with children” the guy smiled to Tsuna. “And...that you are cute” The man winked.

 

 

“Oh? That's all they said that about me?” Tsuna asked curiously. He knew some rumors about himself thanks to some maid and the people in Byakuran mansion, but he didn't know what the real underground talked about him.

 

 

“Oh my! You are a little greedy!” The man snickered “ So what do you want to know?”

 

 

“Important things of course” the baby walked in front of the man and looked up. “What they think about me in the professional matter? Or how powerful I am in comparation to my Arcobaleno fellows?”

 

 

“You really are cuter that any arcobaleno, you even have you own fan club. You know?” the man send him a kiss but Tsuna had his poker face on.  “I don't know why but people usually compare you with Reborn, maybe because both of you are hitmen working exclusively for one family and both wear a suit. You may get angry with me but people think you are weaker, softy and clumsy version of Reborn. Don't feel bad about it, after all, you are being compared against The Reborn, the number one hitman.”

 

 

“Don't worry! I know Reborn, that bastard is perfect in almost everything”. Tsuna smiled with fondness. Of course, they would compare them, after all Tsuna was Reborn student and everything he knew he have learned it from him. In some way he was kind of happy to be compared to Reborn.

 

 

 

“You do?” The guy asked curious “ They said that the other arcobaleno did not recognize you as one of them. Some people even said you are a fake, but… you are a baby hitman with a orange pacifier around your neck”. The man dared to touch the pacifier with the index finger.

 

 

 

Tsuna laughed “ They really said that? Well it might be my fault after all I'm the new guy and I haven't had the decency to present myself before them”

 

 

“But, how is possible you knew Reborn but he doesn't know you?”

 

 

“That's because I met him when I was a teen, many years ago before I become an Arcobaleno” Tsuna had a secretly smile over his lips. “I don't think he will remember me, so don´t tell him”, the baby put a finger over his lips.

 

 

“You really have a nice smile. Can I ask you another question?" The man waited for the baby reply. "Why do you not have an animal companion with you?”

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

“ All the arcobaleno had they own animal, why don't you have one?”

 

 

“Because I haven't been given one. Maybe some time should pass before I had my own animal companion” Tsuna joked meanwhile was sitting in the man lap. The guy has been flirting with him so decided to treat him as Reborn used to treat their lovers when he was a baby.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Asked the man nervous.

 

 

“I'm making myself comfortable. I'm sure there are a lot of gossip around me and you are going to tell me all about them” the baby smiled “ so… who is stronger? Verde, Skull or me?”

 

 

 The man laughed and said “ The strongest Arcobaleno ranking is Reborn, Fong, Coronello, you, Verde and Skull. The mist doesn't count because he is dead”

 

 

“Well at least I'm not the last” Tsuna was happy with the ranking.

 

 

“They also said that you don't need to eat or sleep in a mission, is that true?”

 

 

"Can I have your name again?" the baby replied.

 

"My name is Agustino"

 

 

"I like your name" Tsuna smiled before cleaning his throat. “Well, about your question, it is true! I'm super focused in my work”. He lied, he didn't eat or sleep while he is on a mission because he doesn´t need to do it. Besides, he rather finish early and gone back to Byakuran.

 

 

After that question, the two of them were talking for two or more hours. When the mafia gossip ended (there were a lot of random a silly gossip out there) they talked about Byakuran and how difficult was to deal with him.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

 

“Boss, where are you going,” Byakuran asked when Tsuna was leaving the room wearing a Raccoon Mario onesie. It was the next day after their arrival to the city and they haven´t had breakfast yet.

 

 

“Well, now that you and your bodyguards are refreshed I decided it was alright for me to go out alone. I´m sure they can take care of you”

 

 

“I want to go out with you,” Byakuran said serious standing up.

 

 

“Yes, but you can't”

 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because today is the Digimon marathon with all the episode of the season before the final episode. Besides, I will only wander around the town and ask myself existential questions”

 

“Then you might go,” said the boy serious before walking to the tv and turn it on “, remember to bring me candies”.

 

“yes, I will. Take care Byakuran, you too guys” said the baby before leaving the room.

 

“But… if he is going to do that. Why the hell he is wearing a raccoon onesie?” Asked one Indalesio (the other bodyguard) to Agustino. The other shook his head.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

Tsuna walked around the town and nobody seem to care that a baby was walking alone in a costume. He didn't know why but his silly cosplay seems to confuse people, and besides Nanimori town folk has always been oblivious. After an hour or even more of wandering around the town he walked down the road to his old house, he needed to see his other self. Since his premonition the last year, he couldn´t stop of thinking about him.

 

When Tsuna was out of his own house and saw a boy playing with his father. Tsuna looked the scene and knew something was wrong, the boy was identical to him but something was off. Tsuna didn't feel anything for this boy, so he supposed that he was Ieyuyi, Tsuna’s twin brother. He must have looked at the boy for a long time because Iemitsu was glaring at him, Tsuna brushed off the uneasiness and walked to the pair with a smile.

 

"Konichiwa” Tsuna greeted to the pair. The kid looked at the baby as if it was a alien and didn't greet back. By his part Iemitsu put himself between the two of them. That moment his mother appeared in the entrance door.

 

 

“Yuyi-Kun, Honey, breakfast is ready” in that moment the woman saw the baby. “Oh my! Who is this cutie? “ the woman walked to the baby and Iemitsu threat the baby with the eyes, of course Tsuna brushed off the warning. As the bodyguard told him yesterday, is was a well known fact that Tsuna or “Jefe” never hurt women or children. So if Iemitsu know how to do his work he should know that.

 

 

“Konichiwa” said again in the same tone.

 

 

“I don't know Kaachan, he go out of no where” said Yuyi to his mother.

 

 

“Are you lost?”asked the woman and Tsuna answered with the same word. For now he will play like a lost boy that doesn't know the language. If this woman is anything like his mother, then she should had the tendency to take lost children under her wing.

 

 

“We must take him to the police station” Iemitsu said, but was ignored by his wife.

 

 

“Please eat with us! You must be hungry if you are lost!” Nana take the baby by his hand and guide him to the house, a concerned Iemitsu and Yuyi walked behind her. When Tsuna enter at the house he could see his younger self, he was playing alone in the living room with some action figures. Why wasn´t he playing with his otoosan and his brother?

 

 

“No, dame-Tsuna, No! You can't touch them! if you do you will broke them!” Ieyuyi yelled and pushed his brother away for the toys.  His father didn't seem to notice the action and ignored everything. While Nana, let go of the baby and went to where her sons were and asked Yuyi to share his toys with his brother. After all, the toys had been a gift of Iemitsu to the twins.

 

 

That was the reason why the tiny Tsuna didn't go out to play, he wanted to play with the toys and his brother didn't let him. The Sky Arcobaleno was took back to reality by Iemitsu who talked to him in Italian.

 

 

“What are you doing here, Jefe” (“jefe” means boss in Spanish)

 

 

“I was wandering around the town, to know if it was safe for Byakuran to go out to play when I saw you playing with that kid. I didn't know your had a civilian family”, the baby looked at the man. “ But do not worry I won't do anything against your family neither will I said about them”

 

 

“How I know you would be true to your word and would not endanger them? If I wanted I could kill you to make you shut up”

 

 

“You can't, you aren't powerful enough” the baby took out his pacifier and made it glow. Iemitsu showed impresed. “ I'm the real thing, but also a peace man. I will never kill or attack your family.” There was something in the baby voice that made him relax and he decided to believe in his words. Tsuna smiled. "let's make a deal, you don't tell anybody that you saw me and Byakuran and we will not say anything about you".

 

 

“It's a deal” the man put both knees on the floor and shake the kid hand.

 

 

“What are you doing toochan?” Asked a boy. Both turn his head to the said boy, it was this Tsuna world.

 

 

“We are greeting” replied the man, “Do you want to do it too?, Yoyo-Kun”. In that moment both Tsunas wanted to kill the  man. How was possible the guy couldn't know the different between his twins?

 

 

“I'm Tsuna-kun, not Yuyi-kun” answered the boy storming out of their sight.

 

 

“Oh my! I made him mad again!” The man laughter.

 

 

“You should go for him,” said the baby.

 

“Don't worry, he always does the same. Every time I forgot his name he goes away like that, but when I do the same mistake with his brother he only pouts. My little Yoyo-kun is so cool and my other Yoyo-Kun is such a drama queen. They look exactly the same but they are so different” the man laughter ever louder.

 

 

“Please, dear, don't call Tsu-Kun the other Yoyo-kun, is not nice!” Nana said pouting.

 

 

“But you call him dame-Tsuna all the time” the man answered with a smile.

 

 

“It's an accident,” the woman said flustered. “Everybody calls him like that, so is difficult to not do it by accident!” The man only laughter noisier, then the woman looked at the baby. “I know you are hungry but I need to go for Tsu-kun, when he is back we will eat together. It is okay?” the baby nodded and Nana went away looking for his son.

 

 

“He is such a cry baby,” said Ieyuyi with all his toys in arms.

 

 

“He is your little brother, so you have to protect him,” Iemitsu said.

 

 

“Not, I'm not,” said.

 

Boss Tsuna was left out of the little conversation between father and son. It wasn't interesting anyway. The baby worried. He was glad that Nana was still a wonderful mother (as the one in his own world) but he was worried about Tsuna.

 

 

 

When he was younger he cried a lot and was called no good by everybody, even by his own mother, but he didn´t remember to be that sad.  He remembers that whenever he was sad his mother will cheer him up with all her kindness and love. Something this Tsuna didn´t have, after all, Nana attention was split between the twins.  And by the little he has seen of the twins interaction, it was plainly obvious that their relationship wasn´t the best.  Ieyuyi seemed to be Tsuna´s bully and there was a hard competition between them to see which one of them was the best.  And apparently, Tsuna was losing right now. After all, Iemitsu thinks poorly of this Tsuna and instead of calling him by an embarrassing nickname (as his father used to do) he calls him simply as the "other".  The baby could see the envy that the young Tsuna felt for his twin brother. Surely, his younger self should feel lonely in this world.

 

 

 

Boss Tsuna touched his heart after suddenly feel a lot of sadness. The baby looked behind and watched how Iemitsu was playing with Yuyi-kun. The baby asked himself if he was able to feel Tsuna´s emotions? If that was true that will explain why sometimes he felt happiness, sadness, and annoyance out of nothing! He always thought it was because he was remember something of his past life.

 

 

 

“Stop!” The baby yelled and Iemitsu stopped, the pair locked his eyes on him. “Are you not going to look out for your Tuna-fish? He surely is sad because you only play with Ieyuyi-kun and you are not playing with him!”. Boss said, expecting his younger self get out of his hiding place. After all, if he was feeling the boy sadness it was because the said boy was in the room watching over his father and brother. "If you really want to play with your father you should go out of your hiding". As expected, little Tsuna went out of behind a plant pot and looked up at his father with watery eyes.

 

 

 

"I want to play with otoosan"

 

 

 

“Yeah" Iemitsu said confused and took his other son in his arms. Why was the Sky Arcobaleno interfering with his parenthood? And ordering him to play with his other son?  And more importantly, how dare this "Jefe" to call his little as boy Tuna-fish? Of course, it was a cute nickname that he will begin to use from now on. Anyway,  Iemitsu followed the baby orders and played with Tsuna.

 

 

Boss nodded with folded arms and watched the scene before him. For the first time since Boss arrived at the house, Tsuna was happy and he could feel that happiness in his chest.

 

 

 

"Oh, Tsu-kun! You are here, mama was looking for you everywhere,” Nana said making his way down the stairs. “Now we can eat” the woman beamed before went to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Iemitsu played with both twins. Later, Nana told them that the table was served.  The breakfast passed without anything interesting: the twin competed for his father attention and Nana smiled as always. By his part Iemitsu watched over the baby.

 

XXXXXXX

 

  
The next day, Boss was stalking the young Tsuna meanwhile Iemitsu was stalking him.  No town folk seems to care about the baby wearing a tanuki onesie or the blond man with a fake mustache.  Byakuran, who was bored of being in the hotel, joined at Boss in his little game and was also stalking the twins. By his part, Byakuran bodyguards were watching over the baby and the Gesso heir.

 

 

“Why are you following my sons?” Iemitsu finally asked to Boss and Byakuran.

 

 

“Because I want Byakuran to meet kids of his age and maybe play with your sons" explained Tsuna.

 

 

“I have fallen in love with Tsu-chan, so I will make him my bride!”

 

 

“What?” Both sawadas yelled at the same time while they looked horrified at the white haired boy.

 

 

 “You can´t marry him! You are only eight years old!” Boss said.

 

 

  “No, mafia will marry my cute Tuna-fish”  Iemutsu said before took one of his sons and ran with him in his arms.

 

 

“Otoosan! Where are you going?!” The little Tsuna cried after be left behind.

 

 

 

“He left Tsu-chan…” Byakuran said smiling.

 

 

 

“That stupid man,” said Boss while walking to his younger self. “Do you want a candy? You papa will come back for you, don´t worry,” the kid nodded and accepted the candies. Byakuran and Boss took a seat next to the boy and ate candies together. Byakuran tried to flirt with the young Tsuna, and Boss scolded him everytime he tried to kiss the boy. An quart of an hour later Iemutsu came back red as beef and took Tsuna with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooc Tsuna, Ooc Iemitsu, Ooc everybody! 
> 
> I tried to make it a fun chapter. 
> 
> So what do tou think of This world Iemitsu? 
> 
> Also, what do you think of yuyi-Kun? Tsuna twin brother.


	4. Happy birthday Demian

 

 

 

“Happy birthday, Boss!” Byakuran said at midnight, giving a  wrapped box to the baby.

 

 

 

“Oh, thank you very much,” Tsuna took the box and smiled. “I will open it at night” he explained after putting the box on the bureau.

 

 

 

“Why don't you open it now!” Byakuran pouted.

 

 

 

“I need to go out and find him, he need me,” Tsuna said.

 

 

 

“No, you can't”

 

 

 

“Why not?, He is the reason why we come all the way to here”

 

 

 

“Yes, I know, but the CEDEF boss told me to tell you that he doesn't want to see you today around his boys.” Byakuran smiled. “He also told me to tell you that he will never let his Beautiful and cute Tuna-fish marry me.  So I should also be out of his sight today. He told me that if he sees us he will punch us in the face”.

 

 

 

The baby growled. The only day they needed to be around Tsuna was the same day he decided to be a good father. Is not a surprise that Tsuna could die today.

 

 

 

“So, what are going to do?” Byakuran asked, sitting next to Tsuna who was dressed like a little ninja.

 

 

 

“Nothing, we will follow his wishes and be out of sight” Byakuran looked confused to the baby.

 

 

 

“But we need to know Tsuna is alright!...”

 

 

 

“Yeah, he must! But, we will not be at sight!” Tsuna smirked. “You would send one of your bodyguards to watch over them. if I'm correctly Agustino is a mist, is it?" Byakuran nodded. "Well, he will watch over Tsuna and if something happens to him he will inform us".

 

 

 

“Then, you are going to celebrate your birthday with me!” Tsuna nodded.  The baby was about to go out of the room when two little hands took him and bring him back to the bed. “Very well, If you don´t need to go anywhere then you are going to sleep with me”

 

 

“But Byakuran, I must…”

 

 

“You duty is to be with me. And besides, you told me that everything will happen at night, so we have time. We are going to have a great day, so we need to sleep.” Tsuna shook his head and laid at the kid side. It was a good idea to sleep a little bit, maybe he will get more clues in his dreams.

 

 

"Ok, but only a little bit"

 

XXXX

“Cake, cake! marshmallow cake!” Byakuran sang while they waited for their order in a local cafe. They were in the best cafeteria and dessert shop in the town.  Tsuna loved the place when he was younger, and one of his first dates with Hayato happened in the place. He really missed the cheesecake of the place.

 

 

“Oh! We have a report from one of the guys” Byakuran took his cellphone out of his pants. “It seems that Iemitsu found out about bodyguard B and kick his butt. He even sent us a photo” he gave the phone to the baby. The image was of Iemitsu and Yuyi-kun holding a piece of paper that said ‘leave alone my cute Tuna-fish’. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

“Well, at least he is not as mad as I expected” Tsuna gave back the phone to the boy. "We wouldn´t have this problem if you haven´t told him that you wanted to marry with his son".

 

 

 

"But I do"  the kid put back the phone into his pants.

 

 

 

“Do you really want to marry my younger self or this is one of your jokes?”

 

 

 

“Both of them”. The baby glared at him with a serious expression. “Ok, I said it like a joke at first but after thinking about it a little longer I thought that maybe it would be a good idea".

 

 

 

"Why?" the baby lift one of his eyebrows.

 

 

 

"Well... after be with you," the boy stuttered. "You know, I only wanted to be as happy like all those Byakurans that are in love or married with other world Tsunas. You know, be happy together”. Byakuran shrugged and looked embarrassed.

 

 

“Me and you? I can't imaging any Tsuna marrying a Byakuran,” the baby frowned with a smile in his lips.

 

 

“Maybe you can´t, but in other worlds, some Tsunas have married or are lovers of my other self so they don´t destroy the world. You may not believe me, but some of them are really happy together. A lot of Byakuran envy them". The boy smiled shyly and looked at the baby with a faint blush. 

 

 

“I don´t know how those Tsunas can be happy with somebody that is blackmailing them. I feel pity for them” The baby looked away. Be forced to be with somebody sounds like something horrible. Maybe the Byakurans are happy but he doesn´t think the same of those Tsunas. "I don´t even know how is possible a Byakuran fell in love with me. Maybe our relationship is really different in those worlds".

 

 

“Do you think so?" the kid smiled and support his head with a hand. "You may not know it, but your Byakuran was actually in love with you”. Tsuna stood up from his seat and looked at the kid with eyes big as plates.

 

 

"What do you say?" asked the baby horrified and red as a beet.

 

 

 “Ha, Ha. You didn't know!” Byakuran laughed.  Tsuna shook his head, he was speechless. “I don't know a lot about you or your world, myself of that world don´t like to talk to me. But once in a while, he asks me how are you doing?”

 

 

“Well that is because he cares about me as a FRIEND, but that doesn´t mean he is in love with me".  The baby stuttered

 

 

"You really are dense, ha?" Byakuran smiled slyly.

 

 

 "Why do you think he is in love me?” Tsuna asked, almost yelling but Byakuran didn't reply and covered his mouth. “Tell me” Tsuna insisted.

 

 

 

“Sorry, but I can´t tell. I thought it was pretty obvious, but it seems it wasn´t for you. I would tell you but he asked me don´t tell you anything related to your past life” the kid looked away.

 

 

 

“Please. I'm not asking you about my death or anything important. I´m only curious of why do you think my world´s Byakuran was in love with me.”

 

 

“I can't tell you”

 

 

“Ok” Tsuna jumped over the table and closed his eyes, giving a heavy breath. “ I suppose is something that I should remember by myself right?” The boy doesn't answer. A heavy silence was over them.  Tsuna needed to know, his intuition was kicking in and telling him it was something important that he should know. Maybe it was something related to his death. The baby tried to remember the Byakuran of his world, but he only remembered a little bit of him. He hasn't realized it earlier but as the days are passing he is forgetting little by little details of his past life. He doesn't know if it is something bad or good, maybe the latter.

 

 

“Here is your cake, kids, ”the waitress came to their table. “ Oh, little one, you shouldn't be over the table,” the woman put Tsuna back into his baby seat.

 

 

“Sing us a song!,  is boss birthday ” Byakuran demanded. 

 

 

"What? No!" Yelled the baby embarrassed, but was ignored and soon all the cafe staff was singing for them. It was nicer that Tsuna expected and changed the mood between them. For now, Tsuna would let it pass, but the next time he will interrogate Byakuran about the matter.

 

XXXXX

 

Tsuna and Byakuran were watching tv in the hotel room when the last received a message.

 

 

 

“Poor tuna-fish,” said Byakuran, Tsuna looked at him interrogating. “ Apparently everybody at the twin´s school forgot about Tsu-chan birthday. They only wished a happy birthday to Yuyi-kun, ” the boy frowned, “How is that even possible? They're twins, of course, they have the same birthday”.

 

 

 

“When I was younger everybody always forgot about my birthday even though it was the same day that Reborn´s". Tsuna smiled with sadness, “even my mother forgot it. It must be a tough day for my little self”.

 

 

 

Byakuran took the baby and sit him on his lap and gave him a marshmallow. "I hope it was better when you were older".

 

 

 

"Oh, thanks! Yes, it was way better when I was an adult. Once you are the boss of one of the most powerful criminal organization of the world the people don´t forget about your birthday". The baby smiled and ate the candy.

 

 

"Well, when Tsu-chan becomes my wife nobody will forget about his birthday again". The baby shook his head. Then another message arrived at the phone.

 

 

“It looks like Nana and Iemitsu also forgot about Tsu-chan birthday. Right now you mother is going to the mall to buy you a present”.

 

 

“Poor, little me. When my mother makes panic shopping she always chooses the worst kind of thing. When I was twelve years old, she gave me for my birthday an eggplant”

 

 

“Why?” The Young Byakuran asked narrowing his eyes, Tsuna shook his head. What kind of kid would like to receive an eggplant as a birthday present?

 

 

 "That reminds me! You haven´t opened yet your present!" The boy took out of his lap the baby and ran for the wrapped box. Soon he arrived with the box and put it on the baby hands. "Open it! I´m sure you would love it".

 

 

 

"Ok, ok," Tsuna smiled with fondness and opened the box with careful. He couldn´t imagine what kind of gift it was, knowing Byakuran it could be a real present like a watch or something useless like a plastic band. When he opened the present he was speechless. The box was full of yellow roses and in the middle it there was an old ring. He took the ring between his tiny hand and examinated it with careful. "How do you got an Earth ring?" Tsuna looked up at the boy.

 

 

"Don´t forget who you are dealing with. I´m Byakuran, Gesso family future boss and the guy who can communicate with his alter version on parallel universes". The boy smirked and stuck out his chest.

 

 

"You are truly amazing," Tsuna put the ring against his chest and looked at the box. For some odd reason he suddenly felt nostalgic, but he couldn´t remember what he was nostalgic for. Byakuran put the ring in Tsunas necklace carefully, he didn´t want to destroy the illusion over the baby. When Byakuran finished, Tsuna took one of the yellow roses and played with it. For some reason, he liked that flower.

 

XXXXX

 

At night Tsuna left Byakuran at the hotel and walked to the Sawada house. He was sure that nobody will try to harm him, and he really needed to see his other self. He and Byakuran were watching TV when Tsuna felt an intolerable sadness in his chest. And his intuition told him that something was wrong.

 

 

 

With every step he gave to the house he was feeling more and more sadness. Apparently, the connection that he had with his other self was something that needed them to be near each other. In his way it began to rain, that was a bad signal, so he walked faster. When he was passing by the park, near Nana´s house, he felt a strong pain in his chest and got desperate to find his other self. So he ran faster to the Sawada house, but with each step, he gave away from the part the pain became duller until almost disappear.

 

 

“No, this is not the way” Tsuna yelled to himself. He was so stupid! He was near him, he had passed the kid without know it! The baby ran back over his steps, the rain was becoming stronger with every minute it passed. When he arrived at the park he felt a stronger pain on his chest and began to look around the kid in all the sites he remembers he has seen him playing. But he wasn´t there.

 

 

 

“Tsuna, Tsuna! Where are you?” Screamed with all his lungs but his voice was muffled by the sound of the rain. “Please, let me find you,” the baby pleaded while trying to remember where was Tsuna in his vision. He recalled the boy was in a dark place with water, nothing more. Tsuna touched his chest and closed his eyes, praying to his intuition and the strange connection with the boy to tell him where he was. Then he hears him saying ‘Otoosan, please, come for me,’ and the image of the kid inside a hole appeared in his head.

 

 

 

Tsuna looked around, where was a hole deeper enough for a small child to hide?. Then he remembered that one part of the park was under construction and ran to the place. With each step, he gave he felt the pain getting stronger and a cold going inside his flesh.  Then, he hears it again, the boy´s voice in his head: ‘Otoosan, where are you?, I'm cold”. Then Tsuna saw him inside the hole and jumped into it, startling the little kid in the bottom.

 

 

“Tsuna, we must go,” he said, taking the boy hand in his.

 

 

“No!” The boy yelled back shooking the baby hands out off him. Tsu-kun thought it was strange that the baby was there, he didn´t know him besides eating candies together.

 

 

“Why not? Is raining and here is cold!” Tsuna reply, taking one of the boy's hands.

 

 

“No, I'm not going to move until otoosan come for me!” again the boy shook out the baby.

 

 

“Tsuna, it is raining why don´t we wait for you father in somewhere else?," the Baby stood in front of the child.

 

 

"If I go somewhere else he will not find me!"

 

 

"Yes, he would. Now, we move somewhere dryer. If we not, you will catch a cold. you don´t want to catch a cold, right?”

 

 

“I don't care! I will not move until my otoosan come for me!” The boy yelled and pushed the baby away.

 

 

“Then, you leave no other choice,” the baby took the neck of the boy shirt and jumped out of the hole. It was pretty difficult for him to carry a child bigger that him without hurting him. When they were out of the hole, Tsu-kun went back to the hole, bringing the little baby with him by accident.

 

 

 

“Arg! Tsuna, go off of me!” The baby shouted and the boy took out of him.

 

 

 

“What are you doing?, Why do you go back here?!” Tsuna asked he couldn´t understand why the child wanted to be there. What was so important that the boy in front of him stayed in a hole until drowning himself.

 

 

 

“I will not going to go anywhere without my otoosan,” Tsu-chan said embracing his own legs. "Now, go away!"

 

 

 

“ No. I won´t. You are coming with me!” Boss Tsuna said and tried to talk to him but the boy ignored him. Then he took again the boy with him, who as before, go back to the hole. It has passed almost a quart of an hour and it doesn't matter what he told to Tsu-kun or how many times he tried to move the boy, he didn't want to go out. Tsuna was desperate, he needed to save him! 

 

 

 

“ Tsuna, Tsuna,” Boss called while he tried to move the kid when the water started to flood at the bottom of the hole. Tsu-kun screamed a HIIIIEEEE but he doesn´t move and instead he hide his head between his arms. The boy was decided to ignore the annoying baby and the water while he was waiting for his father. This annoyed Tsuna, why his younger self was decided to die?

 

 

 

“Tsuna, Tsuna” The baby kept up calling the boy, expecting him to react and leave the hole. When he was this kid age he doesn´t remember be that stubborn.

 

 

 

“Leave me alone!,” Tsu-kun screamed and push the baby away. Of course, it moved Tsuna tiny body, who didn't expect to be hit by the boy. The boy looked at the baby with a broken heart.

 

 

 

“No! I won´t! If you want me to go away then you must leave this place!” Tsuna yelled and hugged the boy that tried to pull the baby away.

 

“I don't want to! I don't want!!”

 

 

 

“Why? Why don't you want to!”

 

 

 

“Not until toochan come for me!”

 

 

 

“But… how he would know you are here?” Tsuna asked with tears in his eyes. Why his younger self insisted on be in the hole?

 

 

“Because I told him! ” The boy cried “, I told him that I will be in this hole”.

 

 

“ But, Tsuna, how he will know you are here, in this hole?” Tsuna asked again with softness. He was finally getting to the center of the problem.  Why would a kid hide in a hole in the park when is at night and it's raining?

 

 

“ I told him! I told him that I will be in the same hole Yuyi-kun and him had hide.” The kid yelled and covered his face, muffling his voice. “Toochan will come for me because is my birthday and he will notice I´m not there”. Then Tsuna felt his heart broke down. He couldn´t believe it! His younger self killed himself by accident, he drowned because he was waiting for their useless father to come for him. He wanted his father to notice his existence, something any child would wish for.

 

 

“He will not come for you. Let's go!” Tsuna kicked the kid in the back, as Reborn used to do to him, but weaker. His younger self didn't move an inch. “Let´s go!” he kicked again a little bit stronger but the child didn´t move from his place.

 

 

“No! No! My toochan will come for me!”

 

 

“No, he will not!”

 

 

“Why? Why he will not come?” The kid looked at Tsuna with red eyes and endless sadness. “Why he would look out only for yuyi-kun? Why otoosan only wished a Yuyi-kun a happy birthday? Why otoosan only gave a gift to Yuyi-kun? Yuyi-kun escaped from the house this morning and Otoosan looked for him. Why he wouldn´t look for me too?” Tsuna was speechless. How can Tsuna tell to his younger self that his useless father didn't search for him and he died waiting for him? In his dream, he didn't see his father looking for the child, only Nana. “Why my otoosan doesn't love me?”

 

 

“No, he loves you! But he can't find you!” Tsuna explained with care and took his younger self hand. “That is why we should go, so he can find you”. The boy doesn´t look at the baby.

 

Then something strange happened! A Mist flame appeared from nowhere and Tsuna grew up in his adult form. He looked up to see how he looked at him from the edge of the hole with an umbrella at hand.

 

 

"He's really stubborn child, right?" The man smiled.

 

 

Tsu-kun does not notice the change in Tsuna, who turned from a baby into an adult. Maybe that was the reason why he did not reject Tsuna and instead hugged him tightly. Tsuna cries were muffled into the adult chest. Then Boss went out of the hole and smiled at Kawahira. "Thanks you".

 

"You are welcome," Kawahira said before start to walk and Tsuna followed shortly after.

 

XXXX

 

“Do you have clothes for him?” Tsuna asked when they arrived into the back of the store, where apparently was Kawahira house. Tsuna and Tsu-kun were soaking wet after being under the rain. Tsuna was wondered how the child has fallen asleep on their way to the store.

 

 

“ No, I' don´t”.

 

 

“But I do,” answered a child voice in another room and Byakuran appeared with a change of clothes. “What happened with you?” the white haired kid asked after look at Tsuna adult form.

 

 

“I was turned into an adult?” Tsuna asked confused to Kawahira, who smirked.

 

 

“Is an illusion. You are still a doll” Kawahira explained before turning to Byakuran. “ Little Tsuna wanted his papa and this softy could not bring himself to took the kid against his will”.

 

 

“That is Boss Tsuna!, A big softy!” Byakuran laughed. Tsuna sighed heavy and doesn't even try to argue back because they were right about him.

 

 

“Anyway, we will take a bath and then I will take care of him. Maybe I save him from died drowned like in my dream, but he could catch a cold if we are not careful. Where is your bathroom, Kawahira-san?”

 

 

“The last door to left,” Kawahira answered before taking out his shoes and go to the couch. “I will order ramen to eat, but not for you Tsunayoshi, you don't need to eat and I will not waste money on you”.

 

 

Tsuna didn't answer back and went to the bathroom. Short after, Byakuran and Kawahira heard the sound of the falling water. Tsu-kun should have been so tired and weak from waiting for Iemitsu that he didn´t wake up when They were taking a bath. The boy neither woke up when Tsuna put the cloth on him.

 

 

“Wow, he didn't wake up,” Byakuran said impressed when Tsuna came back after putting Tsu-kun into Kawahira bed. Tsuna was wearing the same suit he have been wearing all day long. Because Tsuna´s body was an illusión, Tsuna didn´t have to dry himself and instead, Kawahira made an illusion of him being dry. Tsuna walked to the table where the other two were eating and turned back into a baby.

 

 

“Boss, what are you going to do with Tuna-fish? Are we going to take him back to Italy with us?, If we do it right now nobody will know.”

 

 

“What? Nobody has noticed that he got lost?” Tsuna asked with disbelieve looking at the clock on the wall, it was already eleven o clock. Byakuran answered with a negative move of his head.

 

 

“Nobody is looking for him. One of my men is in the police stand and said that nobody had gone to ask for help to find out a little boy. The other man has been out of the Sawada house and reported that nobody had gone out of the house”. Byakuran slurred one of his noodles.

 

 

“That's sad! We could kidnap him and nobody will know” Kawahira commented absentminded.

 

 

“Yeah, we can. After all, Ieyuyi can become the next Vongola head, as has happened in another worlds. So, if we keep Tsu-kun with us nobody will miss him,” Byakuran laughed but the Tsuna made him stop when he stood up.

 

 

“No, that is not going to happen! This world´s Tsuna will have a happy and ordinary life full of fun and friends, and will live with his family.” The other two males looked at him as if another head had popped out of his neck.

 

 

“Boss! Are you sure?, in your visions this world Tsuna died so why not let them think that? And as he is not needed to be the next Vongola head, we could take him with us to Italy and you could raise him! After all, in your past life, you always wanted to have children. This is your opportunity to be a dad”.

 

 

“Tsunayoshi being his own father?” Kawahira laughed, meanwhile Tsuna seemed disturbed by the idea. He can't deny that he felt a special connection with his younger self. When he took the boy in his arms he felt the same happiness when he used to hug Gokudera´s children in his past life. Byakuran was right, he always wanted to have his own children. But, Tsuna could not be this world Tsuna´s father, it wasn't right. Also, Iemitsu knew of them, and he didn´t want them to be the target of the wrath of Vongola and CEDEF.

 

 

“Tsuna needs his family,” the baby answered with a gloomy voice.

 

 

“So you are going to take him back to his family that doesn't even noticed that one of his sons was lost in his birthday?”

 

 

 

“What? He was unnoticed on his own birthday?” Kawahira asked almost laughing, the situation was hilarious.

 

 

“Yes, I will,” the baby said with determination “but not today, maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I will make sure that they would never forget this day.  They will be worry sick for his son and that man will not go out of this country until he finds Tsuna.” The other two looked into each other and then to the baby.

 

“Are you sure? You really don't rather keep Tsu-chan with you?”.

 

 

“No, I don´t. Besides don't call him Tsu-chan, I hate it”.

 

 

“Tuna-fish”

 

 

“That's even worst!”

 

 

“Then how I should call him?” Byakuran asked. “You are Boss Tsuna but if I call him Tsuna I feel like I calling you”.

 

 

“Same here”.

 

 

“Then in this world my name is Demian,” the baby said with a serious tone.

 

 

“Demian the Sky Arcobaleno? It sounds nice,” Kawahira commented “is much better that Tsuna or jefe”.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see fluf and good!father Iemitsu
> 
>  
> 
> starting this chapter Tsuna from the another work will be Demian when he is with his other self of this world. I'm not sure if I should call him Demian always or call him Tsuna when he is alone with Byakuran. What do you think is the best?

 

 

 

That night Demian laid next to Tsuna. Byakuran wanted to laid with them but the baby asked to let him be alone with the boy, so Byakuran let them be alone. This wasn't the first time Demian asked at theYoung heir something stupid, but he let it go. After all, the baby needed time to be with the kid that he had been so desperate to meet since he came into this world.

 

 

 

Demian touched Tsuna´s cheek with care. He was worried that the child would get a cold for been under the rain, so he lit his flames in an attempt to warm him. Demian found out that he couldn't take his eyes out of him, fearful that the boy would die at any second. It's necessary to say that was the second longest night for Demian.

 

 

 

When the next morning arrived, Demian watched silently how the little boy blinked before he looked at his surroundings. The baby jumped out of the chair he had been sitting since the previous night and landed at the boy's feet. Tsuna let a little "Hiiiieee" escape and hid under the cover.

 

 

 

“Don´t be afraid," Demian giggled. "By the way, Good morning. How do you feel, Tsu-kun?” the baby asked uncovering the little boy head.  "I hope you felt better," the baby smiled at the boy, who looked directly at the baby. It was the same baby that was bothering him the previous day.

 

 

 

“Where is my Kaachan?" As expected, Tsuna began to cry when he realized he wasn´t in a known place and ignored Demian words.

 

 

 

“Please, don't cry,” Demian pleaded putting both hands before him. But his words arrived at deaf ears. Demian had forgotten that he used to be a cry baby when he was younger. At that age, nothing could make him stop crying until his mother comforted him. If only he was in his adult form he may be able to…

 

 

Then again, he unexpectedly turned into his adult form. Demian was incredulous and looked around searching for Kawahira. By his part, Tsuna stopped crying when he felt a something heavier in the bed. The two looked at each other in the eyes: Demian was nervous and Tsuna was looking incredulously at the man with watery eyes. Unexpectedly the boy didn´t cry anymore, instead, he smiled at the incredulous man.

 

 

“Toochan,” called the boy, which shocked Demian. He wasn't anything like Iemitsu! How his younger self can confuse him with their father?

 

 

 

“No, I'm not your father,” Demian squealed nervously moving his hands in panic.

 

 

 

“But, you came for Tsu-kun,” the boy pouted and looked confusedly at Demian.

 

 

“Yes, I did!” Demian said confused.

 

 

“Then you are mi toochan” the boy said with a confident smile. But Demian was even more confused that before. He couldn't comprehend his younger self logic.

 

 

“No, I'm not,” Demian sighed and scratched his head. “Why do you think such a thing? I´m not your toochan,” as an answer the boy hugged a confused Demian, which hugged him back. The man put his head over the child´s head and glanced away, it felt comfortable to be like that.  Between them was that cozy and warm feeling that both shared the night before when Tsuna was in Demian arms. They stayed like that for a while. Tsuna didn't want to be apart and Demian was trying to understand what was what they were feeling.

 

 

 

“Did I come at the hugging time?” A white haired boy laughed at the door frame, which was looking at the scene with a smile. Demian shook his head, by his part Tsuna glanced to the newcomer. “Can I have a hug, too?” Byakuran walked to them.

 

 

 

“No, you can't! And who are you?”  Tsuna asked. Byakuran smiled and took from nowhere a bag of marshmallows.

 

 

“I'm Byakuran, your toochan sugar daddy and your future husband”

 

 

“What the hell are you saying?” Demian squeaks hugging tighter Tsuna. “You aren't any of those things!”

 

 

“What's sugar Daddy?”

 

 

“Something you don't need to know, so please forget it!”

 

 

“Anyway…”. Byakuran bites a marshmallow uninterested. “It's time to go. Iemitsu had already noticed Tsu-chan disappearance and is right now looking for him at the park”

 

 

“Already? Wow! That was faster that I expected, but is something good that man is a better father that I expected.” Demian stood up with the child between his arms. “Time to go, Tsu-kun,” he smiled.

 

 

“No, I don't want to go! I want to be with you,” the young Tsuna yelled hugging Demian.

 

 

“What? Why not? You don't want to see your Kaasan?” Asked Demian confused, he couldn't understand his younger self at all.

 

 

“Yes, I want to! but... I can see kaasan whatever I want to, but I can't see toochan.” The boy cleaned his tears with his sleeves. “ I want to be with you!"

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"Because you are warm, nice and came for Tsu-Kun. You love me”. Demian was speechless. Did he younger self thinks that he is not loved by his father?

 

 

 

“Congratulations, Demian-San! In the end, you are your own father.” Kawahira clapped from the door frame with a smug smile on his lips. “By the way, this boy´s father is out looking for him! He came two minutes ago at my doorstep looking for him. Apparently, he is so desperate to find his son that he is knocking all the doors in the neighborhood. So, if you really don't want to take that kid with you, I think it is time for him to go back home. As soon the better”

 

 

 

“Ok, Byakuran is the time you and your men go back to the hotel. I don't want they to relate you and your family with Tsuna disappearance”

 

 

 

“No, I don't. I will go with you and take back Tsu-chan at home. If Iemitsu is looking for his son door by the door he must be had already gone to our hotel room.”

 

 

 

“Yes, is true. That man may be anxious and desperate to find his son, that is a dangerous combination. I don't doubt that he will capable of harm Byakuran if he finds the opportunity,” Kawahira said. Demian frowned and looked directly at Byakuran. He couldn't believe he had forgotten that Byakuran was just a kid and couldn't defend himself. Tsuna was glancing to all the people in the room. He couldn't understand what they were talking about because they were speaking in Italian.

 

“Yeah, you are right. We must go together” Demian extended his hands to Byakuran, who took it with a smile. “Thank you for all you help, Kawahira-San . Can I be in this form until I give back Tsuna to his mom?”

 

 

“Yes, I will help you with that,” Kawahira nodded, “and when you finish please come back. I want to talk with you,” The man looked to Byakuran and Demian before he went away and disappeared inside the store.

 

 

“Who is he?” Tsuna pouted looking up to Demian.

 

 

“Oh, he? He is… um… my uncle” Demian answered nervously. Byakuran at his side snickered. “Anyway, Tsu-kun, please close your eyes and don't tell anything about what you have seen to your father, please”

 

 

“You are my toochan”

 

 

“Well, don't tell anything to your other toochan, the useless man that kiss your kaasan, ok?” The kid nodded and closed his eyes. He was willing to do everything his father command him to do.

 

 

“Ok, let's go, I will tell you when you can open your eyes” the boy nodded. They walked out of the store and went to the Sawada household. On the way to the house, Demian was thinking what he would say to his mother or how he would explain to iemitsu that he didn't kidnap Tsuna but he actually saved him from drowning inside a hole.

 

 

 

XXXX

 

 

 

When they arrived at the house, Byakuran knocked the door and Demian asked Tsuna to open his eyes.

 

 

 

“Oh! Tsu-kun!” Nana cried when she saw the man with her son. She ran to took his child between her arms, behind her was his other son who had his eyes red and swollen from being crying. “Where have you been?” Asked the woman to the child before turning to the man. “Oh! Thank you so much for brought him back home”.

 

 

“Don't worry ma'am, it was the least thing I could do after saw the child alone in the park. isn´t it Right Byakuran?” The white haired boy nodded. He was observing the interaction between the mother and child. He won't say it, but Nana behavior reminds him of Boss when he is taking care of him.

 

 

 

“Oh! Tsuna, what were you doing in the park alone?” The mother lifted up the child.

 

 

 

“I was waiting for the useless man who kiss kaasan.” Nana frowned at his son words. Meanwhile, Byakuran laughed and Demian face palmed himself. Apparently, his younger self only learned the things he shouldn't learn.

 

 

 

“You toochan?” Asked the woman confused.

 

 

 

“He is there” Tsuna pointed to Demian, who squeaked at Tsuna´s words and said, “I’m not your father!”. Nana watched the interaction between the two curiously. Tsuna wasn't the kind of child who makes friends easily or liked new people. So it was strange to seen him get along with a complete stranger, even more, that he have decided that that stranger will be his new father.

 

 

“Oh, my, Tsu-kun, he is no you toochan.” Nana explained “if you said that, your real toochan will get sad”

 

 

 

“I don't care! He is now my toochan and Yuyi-kun can keep that useless man as toochan” the boy explained. Byakuran laughed while Demian and Nana opened their mouth. In that moment Iemitsu came back. They looked at them in silence for a moment before the man began to run to his lost son and hugged him tightly.

 

 

“Oh, my cute tuna-fish, where was you? Toosan was so worried about you!” The man looked into his son's eyes and said “sorry, sorry! Toosan totally forgot to look for you, but don't worry, I will never forget it never again”. The man didn't notice it but Demian and Nana were glaring at him with annoyance. Nana didn't know that their little baby was waiting at the park alone for his father to appear. She was so mad at him! And Demian, well, he had always hated his father clumsiness around his family.

 

 

“He was waiting for you in the park,” Demian answered “, he didn't want to go back home. He was hiding inside a hole and didn´t want to go out of it until he toochan came for him. It was difficult as hell to took him with me”.

 

 

 

“And who are you?” Asked Iemitsu while narrowing his eyes and hugging tightly his son.

 

 

“He is my toochan” explained Tsuna. “This man bring Tsuna back home,” Nana said and Demian said, “ I bring your son back”.

 

 

“What?” Iemitsu said, apparently he only heard his son words. “No, no, tuna-físh, he is not your father! I'm your toochan, remember?”

 

 

“No, he is my toochan, he came for me” answered the boy seriously, before trying to go back to Demian arms.

 

 

“ Oh, my!” Nana said worry and put one of her hands to her cheek “ I think is better if we come inside the house and talk about it”

 

 

“I don't think that is necessary ma'am, besides this kid and I hadn't had breakfast yet and I'm sure he must be hungry”

 

 

“Toochan, please, don't go” Tsuna pleaded before began to cry and jump to Demian arms“ don't go, don't go”.

 

 

“Oh dear!” nana said worried, looking to his husband who was burning with jealousy.

 

 

“Boss, Tsu-chan is crying for you, we can't go” Byakuran snickered. “Can we have breakfast with you?” Asked Byakuran to Nana, who nodded.

 

 

“Yes, you can, the more the merrier,” she smiled before go back the house and cook for their guests.

 

 

“Tsu-kun, please go inside the house with your mother and help her,” Demian asked the boy, he looked up at him and then nodded. The boy ran inside the house with the three pair of eyes following him.

 

 

“Who are you? And what had you done to my son!” Iemitsu asked at the time a flame lit in his forehead, he was ready to attack them.

 

 

“We haven't done anything to your boy” Byakuran answered, hiding behind Demian.

 

 

 

“What the gesso family wants with my son?” the man threw a punch at them, but his fist was caught by Demian hand without a problem.

 

 

“Please, calm down. We haven't done anything wrong to your son.” Demian lit the flame in his forehead and pushed the man away, he was ready to fight if it was necessary. Iemitsu narrowed his eyes and took a fight stance, meanwhile, Byakuran stepped back. “Your son was waiting for you yesterday at the park when I found him and took him to my house. He was soaking wet and trembling with cold then so I took care of him the entire night. If I didn´t, he would have catch a cold. If you want to be angry with somebody it must be yourself, not me” Demián said seriously.

 

 

 

Iemitsu tried to punch Demian in the face, but the man avoided it easily and kicked Iemitsu in the stomach. Who barely blocked the attack and jumped back.

 

 

 

“You need to calm down. If you don't your sweet family will know about the mafia,” Demian warned at the time his eyes gleamed orange. Something Iemitsu noticed this time.

 

 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Iemitsu insisted without losing his fighting stance.

 

 

 

“You have already known him,” Byakuran told behind Demian while smiling. “He is Demian. Or how you should know him, ´Jefe´the Sky Arcobaleno."

 

 

 

“You are the Sky Arcobaleno? But he is a baby,” Iemitsu said incredulously. He was so confused that he loosened his fighting stance for a moment and looked at Demian with an open mouth. The man in front of him was around his age (maybe a little younger) with spiky brown hair and chestnut eyes. He was wearing a gray suit and an orange pacifier was hanging on his neck. He looked like an Asian and smaller version of Giotto. But that was impossible! Jefe was an enemy of the CEDEF. Why would such a man help his son?

 

 

 

“Yes, that me”, said Demian before turning into his baby form engulfed in purple smoke. Immediately the man got back into his battle stance. “You might not trust me but some months ago I had a premonition of your sons. In my vision, I saw one of them die on their birthday. So Byakuran and I came here to save your son” the white haired boy walked to Demian and took him into his arms. The killer intent of Iemitsu had disappeared, but Byakuran was worried that he might try to attack the baby.

 

 

 

“Why would you do that?” Asked the man seriously, clenching his teeth. “Why a Sky Arcobaleno and the Gesso heir would travel to the other part of the world to save a child they don't know?” He couldn´t believe in their intentions, not after the same baby killed a dozen of his men some months ago. But his intuition told him he should do it, they were saying the truth.

 

 

 

“Congratulations,” Demian smiled and clapped. “Your son Tsunayoshi has been chosen to be the next Sky Arcobaleno, Ieyuyi will be the next Vongola boss”. Iemitsu was shocked and speechless after hearing the news, meanwhile, Byakuran was snickering. He didn't have expected that the baby would tell the true to the CEDEF boss.

 

 

 

“Yes, it might be a surprise to you!," Demian nodded to himself. "but believe me, all of Nono´s children will be dead or un-legible for the position of Vongola boss. Then one of your twins will be chosen to be the next heir. The two of them have the potential to become the Vongola teenth but I have chosen Tsunayoshi as my successor. So when the time comes Ieyuyi has to be the next Vongola boss”.

 

 

 

“Ma..may I know why you choose Tsuna over yuyi-kun?” Iemitsu stuttered. What the baby had told him was something incredible! A part of him couldn't believe it, but his intuition told him otherwise. Everything the baby had saying was true and he was somebody trustworthy.

 

 

 

“What? You don't think your little tuna fish is stronger enough to be an Arcobaleno?” Demian lifted one his eyebrows.

 

 

 

“Eh, no, no,”Iemitsu denied, but Byakuran and Demian knew that the man thought Tsuna was the weaker of his sons. “Is only that, two years ago, my boss came to my house to meet the twins and he sealed Yuyi flames. He told me that his flames were too powerful for him”

 

 

 

“He sealed your son flames” Demian narrowed his eyes. That was new! In his world, his flames were never sealed, but it seems this world is more different from his original world that he expected. “You knew about it?” the baby turned to the boy, who nodded.

 

 

 

“It happens a lot in other worlds." Byakuran shrugged, "but I didn't expect to Nono only sealing yuyi-kun flames. I thought it was the other way though”. The baby nodded. Iemitsu looked at them confused. How was possible the Gesso heir knew about the sealing? Something was off.

 

 

 

“What are you talking?” The man requested to know with a serious face.

 

 

 

“Things that you don't need to know,” Demián answered in his boss mode. “We already told you what you can and need to known. But, if you insist! Let me tell you that you have two options: tell the true to your family and began to train your sons. Or ignore my words and hide the true until Nono´s biological children had died, and you must choose one the twins as the next heir. But, remember! It doesn't matter what you decided, I will train Tsuna and turn him into becoming the next Sky Arcobaleno.”

 

 

 

“And what if I'm against it!,” Iemitsu lit both of his fists on fire, he was ready to fight for his son freedom. “What if I don't want my son to become an Arcobaleno?”

 

 

 

“You can't stop it! You may think that because you are Vongola you have the power to decided over this matter, but you haven't. This is something bigger that I or you, and our wishes didn't matter at all.” Demian looked straight to Iemitsu eyes. “I see what you are thinking: you believe that if you kill me you can free your son of his destiny, but you can't. It only will make things worse”

 

 

 

“The faster ‘Jefe’ dies the sooner Tsu-chan will become the next Arcobaleno.” Byakuran explained, “If it wasn't for ‘jefe’ your son would already be the Sky Arcobaleno.” The boy laughed.

 

 

 

That was enough for Iemitsu! He didn't care if he started a war between Vongola and Gesso, or even the Arcobalenos, by killing those two.  He was decided to not let them curse his baby boy. Since the first moment he had his sons in his arms, he had decided that they would be free of the dark world of the mafia. He wanted them to have a happy and peaceful life as civilians. He won´t let those two to destroy his dreams, his peaceful oasis, and his civilian home!  Iemitsu attack them with all his power, but they disappeared before his flame-enhance punch touched them. In place they were standing he made a hole.

 

 

 

“Where are you?” The angered man yelled “, get out of your hiding, cowards!”. His screams provoked to all their neighbors, and his own wife, went out of their home to see what had happened.

 

 

 

“Oh my god! Dear, you are on fire!” Nana yelled, and Iemitsu turned off his flame”. And what happen? There was an explosion and… where is the man who brought Tsuna back home? And his child?”

 

 

 

 

“Oh…they ran away when the meteorite hit the street” Iemitsu scratched his head.

 

 

 

 

“Oh my! What a shame! Tsuna is going to be so sad, he have been helping me to set up the breakfast so the man would be proud of him”

 

 

 

 

“Oh! Don't worry Nana, I going to buy him a new toy and he will be all right. He doesn´t need that bastard near him to be happy.” Nana giggled, it was funny to saw his husband be jealous of a unknown man. Maybe if he felt that he has been displaced as a father figure he would come more frequently to visit them.

 

 

 

Far away from he Sawada househod, in a solitary alley, Byakuran and Demian were put in the ground by a snickering Kawahira.

 

 

 

“Demian, you are funnier and dumbest that I was expecting. If I wasn't spying you would be dead by now.” Kawahira crossed his arms over his chest.

 

 

 

“It's not true, I'm stronger that you thing,” Damian replied “,it's only that it would be more difficult to fight against him like this.”

 

 

 

“Yeah, yeah” Kawahira shook his head.

 

 

 

“That was fun and so excited! For a moment I thought we were the bad guys,” Byakuran said excited jumping. “You know, like in the fairytales, you save his son so he is yours now!”

 

 

 

“Demian is a witch or a bad fairy” Kawahira laughed.

 

 

 

“Oh! Don't mock me!, please.”

 

 

 

“Anyway, you told him the true. What do you thing he will do?”

 

 

 

“He believes me. He believe every single word I told him, but also he hate me for killing a dozen of his men last year, so I don't know. Maybe he will try to kill me…”

 

 

 

“But don't you think he will try to change the future and will do everything in his power to save Nono´s sons?” Byakuran asked curiously.

 

 

 

“Yes, he will. I expect that.”

 

 

 

“Don't you think that's dangerous? In some alter worlds Nono sons try to kill you, and sometime they succeeded, because they don't want competition.”

 

 

 

“Yes, that might be true. But I'm sure that man is not going to let them put a finger on his family,” Demian smiled “, and, if he can't then I will save them”.

 

 

 

“Yes, you are right but…there is little he can do against Reborn, ”Byakuran gulped. Kawahira and Demian looked at him, only Demian showed worry in his features. It was true, Demian had forgotten that Reborn wasn't at his side in this life and that only means that he was a possible enemy.

 

 

 

“I think it time for you to make allies. I will not be always there to save your lame ass, neither Byakuran. Right now you have more enemies that allies,” Kawahira warned him.

 

 

 

“Maybe you should go and make friends with the others Arcobalenos, maybe that way Reborn will not be a threat to you or Tsuna,” Demian nodded. They were right, it was time Tsuna made allies, after all he has never being a lone wolf.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should re write this chapter.


	6. What I'm have been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, maybe this chapter is a lot shorter that I intended it to be but it has a lot of information.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a bit sad, nobody leaves comments in my fic, maybe you don't like it maybe is difficult to understand. I know that maybe I'm asking to much buy if you leave at least one comment I would be pretty happy. If you comment tips or something that will help me I will be very glad.
> 
> _________________________
> 
> Note: Thank you very much for your nice comments. I know I shouldn´t beg for them but at the moment I posted this chapter I was really sad that no one leaves a comment for me. At that moment I thought that nobody cared about the story or maybe it wasn´t interesting enough. But thanks for your nice comments I learned that the principal problem of the fic was my bad redaction and awful orthography. I want to thank @morvel and @Darknessmoonsglow for their help! The Hemingway program had helped me a lot!

 

When Ieyuyi saw his brother came back home he did something he rarely did, he hugged him and cried. He was so worried about him, Ieyuyi not always was nice to Tsuna and he also like to mock him and bully him a bit, but he also care about him. After all, Tsuna was Ieyuyi first friend and only brother. Maybe Tsuna was clumsy as hell, a little slow and lazy but he was his younger brother, the one who always play with him when nobody want to play, the one who gives him food when the bullies took his lunch.

 

The day before, when Tsuna disappeared, Ieyiyi didn't say anything when he noticed his brother wasn't in the house. He was over enjoyed with his parents full attention, something he rarely had at have a twin brother, so he didn't mind he brother wasn't there with them beside he father or mother would notice in one moment his brother disappear and then they would look out from him and then Tsuna would be happy and had the family full attention. Just like Ieyuyi had it before, when he hid himself in the park that morning. But that didn't happen, when Ieyuyi was tired to play with his father and his mother put him to sleep, he was sure his parent would notice his twin was lost and they will go for him. But when he woke up early that morning he was expecting to found out his brother in the bed, next to him, and mock him because he "Ieyuyi" had all his father attention but when he discovered their bed was empty and he was the only occupant he began to cry. Their parent came to his room and then they noticed that there was only one twin. After that, his father ran out of the house searching for his other son meanwhile Nana hug his son, while she asked herself how she didn't notice her other boy was lost.

 

When after two hours they met in the door of his house the man who had tsu-kun in his arms, they felt something warm fill his chest aside for the happiness of had Tsuna back. Buy all his happiness watched away when Tsuna cried he didn't want to have the same father that Ieyuyi, if his brother had said yesterday that his father were only yours he would be pretty happy, but today he wasn't pleased with the idea. Why tsuna doesn't want to share the same father? And Ieyuyi father has to be the useless man? Why the stranger is a better father that their father?

 

Normally Ieyuyi would be unpleased with all the attention that Tsuna was receiving, buy he was more worried about his brother, but also he was confused: Why Tsuna wasn't crying? He didn't miss Ieyuyi? And why he was desperate to go back with the man? Ieyuyi tried to walk to he unknown man but was stopped by his mother hand and was took inside by her. After some seconds his brother came to them and help his mother while the strangers and his father were outside.

 

  
Ieyuyi eyed his brother cautiously, something strange was happening but he could put the finger in it. Tsuna was happily helping his mother, something neither of the twins did by their free will, while Ieyuyi were looking at him from the table where he was waiting for his brother to sit down. At first his mother was curious of his son mood and behavior, he did not behave like a lost child who had gone back home after be apart from his family an entire night, he seem like a child who ha passed the night in a friend house and was now back home after a good sleep. Because Tsuna was helping her willingly and wasn't wiping, she asked him why was he helping her?, and the boy answered "because toochan asked me to it". This shocked Nana, now she was curios of the unknown man. What had him done to his child to be so cooperative and happy when he should be scared and crying, beside she also felt a at ease with the man, she didn't know why but something in her chest feel warmer when he saw the stranger.

 

"What else I can do?" Tsuna asked after put the plate and silverware in tablet. Nana smiled, the spoon and fork were in the incorrect order but she didn't said anything, Tsuna was to enthusiastic about it to ruin his mood.

  
"This is perfect tsu-kun, if you like you can help mama to..." Nana couldn't finished her words when they hear an explosion out of the house. Tsuna and Ieyuyi ran to their mother for safe, hugging her skirt while her was worried for his husband and their guest. When she heard his husband yell she ran out of the house with both boys at her heels.

 

When they went out of the house, they saw a big hole in the ground and Iemitu standing alone with fire at his arms and forehead. Nana ran to his husband while the twins watched everything from the door, Ieyiyi was scared and Tsuna was whipping. He last one was sad that he could see his toochan after he had helped his mother as he asked. Ieyuyi hugged his brother.

 

When Iemitsu came back at the house he took both twins between his arms and tried to make them laugh, but Tsuna was still crying. After a while the man took his family to the mall, he was going to buy toys to the twins. Tsuna got three toys, while yuyi only got one. The toys pleased the boy but he wants as happy he parents wanted him to be.

 

After all Tsuna had know the happiness of harmonization between two skies, and now he had a hole in his chest that only Demian was able to fill.

  
\-----+++

  
By his part Demian also suffered for be apart of the child, but there was nothing he could do about it, it wasn't wise to be near Tsuna after Iemitsu tried to kill them. So byakuran and he spent the test of the day visiting the nearest attraction. Be without Tsuna was painful for Demian.

  
Xxxcxcxccccc

 

 

When Damian and Byakugan travel back to Italy, two days after brought Tsuna back home, they were expecting to met Iemitsu in the airport and maybe fight him but that didn't happen (thanks god!). In his place they met up with Kawahira.

 

 

"So you are going back, I was expecting to see you around here a little more"

 

 

"We will see us another time, for now it's time Byakuram go back home and I need to take care of something" Demian answered, as always he was wearing a cute cat onesie and was in. Byakuran arms.

 

 

"We would be staying longer if it wasn't for my father. He wants I come back."

 

 

  
"I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Iemitsu wanting your heads" the man chucked. It was strange, Demian thought, in his world Checker face wasn't this cheerful and nice. Demian didn't know if he was like that because they were at the same side or because he was another world Kawahira.

 

 

"Yes, maybe it does" Byakuran said with a serious tone. "We need to be more careful with our next move".

 

 

"Yes, you are right. It's my fault, sorry" Demian lowered his head, he was a shame of his clumsiness, if Kawahira haven't help them Iemitsu could have hurt Byakuran.

 

 

"Boss, don't worry, beside it had happen a year since you came here so you haven't adapted completely to your new circumstances. Beside, I also forget that I'm not as powerful as my other self."

 

 

"Um... Byakuran, what happened to your other bodyguards?" Kawahira looked around but couldn't find the said men.

 

  
"Oh, they! One of them was captured by Iemitsu, so I'm expecting him to spill out everything he know about boss and me, that isn't much". Byakuran shrugged uninterested. "The other one will keep a eye in Tsu-kun" the kid caress the baby head "so we know what is happening with my future bride".

 

"So you are leaving behind your men" Kawahira shook his head in disapproval.

 

  
"They aren't as important as boss" the baby looked up to Byakuran, he was touched. Kawahira looked the interaction between them in silence.

 

 

"I hate kids" the man said, caught the children attention. "Only for this time I will take care of you, beside, the Tri-Ni-Set is all right thanks to Demian, so there is nothing else to do".

 

 

"What are you saying?" Demian asked incredulous. "Are coming with us? But what about your store?"

 

  
"I can have my own store in Italy" the man smiled. "And my store here is under a strong illusion, so no body will know the store disappeared. Beside, I'm pretty sure that everything will be funnier at your side" the man snickered."its time to annoying the arcobaleno, I want to see their faces when they meet you".

 

  
"It seem as a good plan" Byakuran smiled. "Well, we have to go and buy your plain ticket before is to late". Byakuran began to walk with Kawahira at his side. Demian was curious and worry at the same time, why was the real reason behind Kawahira good nature. He didn't know but he was worried.

 

  
\--++++

They were in the middle of the fight when Byakuran fell sleep, and Kawahira and Demian were alone.

 

 

"So, why do you are coming with us? Which is the real reason?" Demian, who was in Byakuran lap, asked with a serious tone. The man chuckled and stared to the baby.

 

  
"I'm curious of you" the man snickered "you are something unique, I had never thought of the possibility of trap a chosen one soul and flames inside a doll. I want to know how long you would last..." Demian narrowed his eyes, he was scared from the other Arcobaleno fate if Kawahira decided it was best to kill them and put their soul inside a do, but he didn't show it.

 

 

"Well, you aren't the only one. I'm curious of what I can do in this body of mine". Demian looked to his hands " I'm similar to Daemon and the vindicate". Kawahira lifted one of his eyebrows. "You now! One of them can use doll to fight and I have night flames like them". The man nodded, he was getting to the baby point.

 

  
"You have more that those flames. Can't you feel it burning inside of you?" The man and the baby looked to each other eyes. The last one was incredulous.

 

  
"What are you talking about? I only have Sky flames and night flames. Even tough, Is not like i can control the night flames".

 

  
"You have more flames in you, I can feel it. When you arrived to this world I sense in you storm, cloud and mist flames" Demian was speechless.

 

  
"How it that even possible?" Kawahira shudder.

 

  
"It happens sometimes, I don't why but when a person died or something traumatic happen to them their flames can change. In your case you had a traumatic dead."

 

"Do you know how I died?" Asked Damian with a gloomy voice and his eyes shadowed by his hair.

 

"No, but I presumed you dead was full of hate, sadness and you were betrayed. You wanted vengeance and you WILL didn't let you die. Just like Bermuda..." Kawahira looked Demian in the eyes while the baby could not handle the other man eyes and looked away. There was silence between them. Demian couldn't remember any detail of his dead but he knew it was painful and full of sorrow. Whatever he tried to remember he felt melancholic and his chest hurt, sometimes he was full of sadness and hate that he can barely breath. Demiam have memories of his past life, but they are more like flashes, the only memory that is vivid is maybe his last memory, that happened in his last day, he and Reborn were having dinner in a restaurant at the top of a building. He remember be happy at Reborn side.

 

  
"You are doing it again, you are making clouds flames" Kawahira mentioned coolly. Demian looked at him with a mix of confusion and pain. "Sky flames and storm flames make wrath flames, sky flames and earth flames make oath flames...what do you thing is created when you mix Sky flames and cloud flames?"

 

"I don't know, I had never hear about it" Demian shook his head.

 

" you created sorrow flames". Demian opened his eyes like plates, then he remembered the property of Sky flames: harmonization. Can his feeling change his flames properties? But wasn't the sky flame users also able to use cloud flames?, just like Nono was able to be Vongola mosca and cloud guardian of Xanxus or when himself was able to use one of hibari animal box when he was sent to the future.

 

"And how do you call the flame that is creased from a mix of sky and mist flame?" Demian asked narrowed his eyes.

 

" Cozenage flames" Kawahira smiled. "I think is pretty easy to understand what do you need to feel or think to create them".

 

"Sorrow flames, Wrath flames, Cozenage flames and night flames..." Demian whispered. Sorrow, Wrath, decisiveness and Vengeance; his feeling at the moment he died. "Why are you saying me this?" Demian glared to the other man.

 

"I said it early, because is more entertaining to watch over you and your punny plans that everything else I can do now" kawahira snickered. "What are you going to do? Are you going to pretend that we never had this conversation? or are you going to learn how to use those flames? If you do, you are going to be stronger that any other arcobaleno, stronger even that Reborn."

 

"How I learn to use them?" Asked Demian serious.

 

"I can teach you how to use mist flames, at least the minimum to create a real illusion of you adult self. And Bermuda or Daemon can teach you how to use nightmare flames, the other flames you should learn how to use it by your self" Kawahira took a glass of water the stewardess offer him. It was a good thing that they were in a fly with only Italian speakers, so they could talk in Japanese.

 

"Thank you" the baby also took a grass of water from the stewardess. "Are you really going to teach me how to make a illusion?"

 

"I can try, I don't know if you will be able to" the man smiled. " maybe daemon will be a better teacher that my self"

 

"Um... I don't think he will help me, actually, I think any of them will help me. Bermuda wants to destroy the Arcobaleno circle, so he is not going to help me, and Daemon hate me because I interfered with his plans of kill the shimon family and incriminate the Vongola ".

 

"You can try. It would be useful if you have one of them at your side. After all you are now a Vongola enemy". Demian nodded, Kawahira was right he needed a powerful ally at his side.

 

"At least you have the shimon family" Byakuram said. Demian stopped and looked up at byakuran.

 

"Oh! Byakuran. How long have you been hearing? "

 

"Since the part you can be stronger that Reborn. This is not the first time you have night flames, I quite sure others yours had night flames and cloud flames in other worlds, but its the first time I hear you can use mist or storm flames". The boy put his head over the baby head. "Anyway, the most flames you can use the better".

 

"OK, but don't expect to much of me, I never was the sharpest knife in the drawer". The baby make himself a ball and pouted.

 

"One you know how to use one of your other flames you should be able to learns how to use the others". Kawahira spoke.

 

"Yes, i know you aren't the smartest buy you are hardworking guy so I'm sure you would do it, maybe painfully slow but you would get it. And if you have problems we always can ask Tue other byakuran for help" the boy hugged tight the baby.

 

"Thanks you"

 

"Don't worry to much, and you two go to sleep, this is a long travel and o don't want to talk to any of you" kawahira took a book out of no where and started to read. The two kid looked each other an decided it was a good idea.

 

\+ + + + + +

 

After the twins birthday something changes in them. Tsuna wasn't as useless as before but the opposite he wanted to be useful, he helped his mother with everything he could do, he also tried to be a better student and make friends. Most of the time he make things worse, he broke dishes and all kind of things at home and make a fool of himself at school, but he tried and somehow people noticed it. When people asked him why he changed he always answered "because I want my toochan be proud of me". He was still no-good Tsuna but he wasn't Ieyuyi shadow anymore neither the dumb twin.

 

By his part Ieyuyi was overprotective of Tsuna, if he couldn't see Tsuna in a contain period of time (like five minutes) he entered in panic and go out looking from him, if somebody tried to pick a fight with his brother or mock him he will protect him. Ieyuyi was way nicer with Tsuna that he was before, and the former appreciate it. They used to be always apart, Tsuna alone and Ieyuyi playing with the other children; but now they spend the time together. Maybe nobody wanted to play with Tsuna but if they wanted to play with Ieyuyi they should play with him too, the twin were part of a pack, if you wanted one you should have the two of them. Some people didn't liked the idea, like mochida-kun, buy other boys liked the idea like Haru-chan (a girl fr the neighbor) who thought it was fun to have twins friends.

 

Other change in their life was that Iemitsu called more frequently that before, always asking about Tsuna and Ieyuyi whereabouts and if "the man" who brought back Tsuna was near them. Every time Iemitsu asked about the man Nana giggled, she was sure his husband was jealous of the man.

 

  
Things seemed better for the family, Nana was happy, the twins were nicer between each other and Tsuna had friends. But what his mother and father didn't know, was that the boy longer for the "man" to come back for him. When nobody was looking at him he took the cloth he used when the man took him back home, and sometimes when he was able to scape from his own brother watch he went to the park and waited for the man to reappear. Tsuna thought that if he was back at the place he met the man they will look each other again. But after months of waiting he man never appeared and each time Tsuna went back home in tears, when his mother or brother asked him what happened to him and he always lied saying some bully mock him. And the next days Ieyuyi will watch over him like a watchdog.

 

Every night Tsuna would ask himself if he would see the man again. When Tsuna went back for the park after waiting for the man all the afternoon long and sometimes when he had a difficult day, he was very sad or angry or wanted to give up in his effort to be a good boy he would dream with a baby with a orange pacifier. He never remembers what the dreams were about but he always was happier the next day. Because of that his mother and father thought he was a positive boy, kind the opposite of his brother who moment, and a little head aired like his mother.

 

  
Time passed and seven month after met the man Tsuna was playing football with Ieyuyi and his friends (after trying for a while and with Ieyuyi help he was better, not good but wasn't completely useless as before) when he felt a lot of sadness and he began to cry for nothing.

 

  
"What happen?" His brother asked, running to him.

 

  
"I didn't do anything to him" the boy next to Tsuna put his hands to the air. " he began to cry for nothing".

 

  
"Tsuna, are you OK? Are you hurt?" Ieyuyi asked checking his brother. Then Tsuna snapped his head and looked around, searching for something with his eyes before he ran away from the boys.

 

  
"Tsuna, where are you going?" Ieyuyi and some boys ran after the boy, some of them older and bigger that the twins, but any of them could follow the boys pace.

 

Tsuna was running like crazy, he was playing when he hear it! He hear a baby whipping in his head and saw something similar to a dark alley with garbage and some homeless. He didn't recognized the place in his vision but something in his head told him the way to get there, it was a dormant voice that had always been there and the same that sometimes told him to move so he would not be hit by a ball or setting similar. Little know the young tsuna that his steps were directed by his hyper intuition and the vision in his head were result of his connection to his other self.

  
After running and walking for a while he stopped, he was breathless but he needed to keep going so after took a brief break and after an hour or maybe more of walking he was near the source of his blind pain and worries. The boy was walking for the crowded street of the shopping district when he felt at ease. He wasn't feeling like cry anymore and something moved at his left.

 

  
"Tsuna?" Asked a pinch voice at his left side, he boy turned and saw the baby with the orange pacifier at the mouth of a alley. It was the same voice he hear in his head. "What are you doing here?".The boy walked in front of the baby, he didn't recognize him but he could feel that strange warm of his ootochan fill him.

 

"I came for you" Tsuna kneeled in front of the baby.

 

"What?" Demian glaced up, confusion in his voice. "Why? How?" .

 

"You call me" the boy answered before tacking the baby in his arms. "I feel you need me" Tsuna hugged the baby while crying. Now Tsuna remember him, when he was alone and crying in the hole in his birthday this baby, the baby between his arms, came for him. It was the same baby that comfort him in his dreams.

 

  
"Thank you, tsuna" the baby said. Tsuna hold the baby in his arms for a while and then he knew this was what he was waiting for all this time.

 

 

"Welcome back" he tightened his hug of the baby "I have miss so much..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know was is the LaL mirch, Colonnello and Reborn reaction to Demian and which is the incident that made Iemitsu considered Demian as a Vongola enemy you can read my other fic "Reborn´s copycat": http://archiveofourown.org/works/10524120


	7. Remember me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bunch of flashback showing what has being doing Demian in the past year. Also there is a little of 2700 fluff, R27 fluff, 10027 fluff and Demian meets fianlly Reborn. All in it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @Morvel, @Darnessmoonglow and @Kademe for their help! your comments really help me to improve. Also, I want to thank all the people who left a comment. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if the story is easier to read and how I can make it better for you!

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"What a beautiful paint", Tsuna said standing in front of a paint in Enma office.

 

 

"Yeah, is nice," Enma stood next to him.

 

 

"What is its name", Tsuna looked at his friend.

 

 

"It name is the sick child. Is a copy of a famous paint of Edvar munch". Emma smiled and looked at Tsuna. "Do you know who is he?" As expected Tsuna shook his head, he had never been good at remembering name of things such as the name of the painters or bands.

 

 

"He is the guy that painted the scream," the red head explained and put his hands on his cheeks and open his mouth as he was pretending to scream.

 

 

"¡Oh! really?" Tsuna opened is eyes and looked back at the paint. "Are you sure?, This paint looks so different to the scream."

 

 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure", Enma nodded and folded his arms over his chest. "This paint was one of his first paints, later he changed his style and well, he painted things like the scream".

 

 

" That is interesting...." Tsuna saw the paint interested. "I didn't know he could paint things like this".

 

 

"Yeah, is different to his best-known paints but I like this pretty much. It reminds me of my family..." The beautiful eyes of Enma shadowed with sadness. "It was also my father favorite paint..."

 

 

Xxxxxx

 

 

 

"What a beautiful paint!", Demian said standing in front of a paint in the middle of a gallery. He was in his adult form wearing a dark blue suit and white shirt with a glass of wine at his hand.  Thanks to Kawahira's strict training in mist flames, he was able to disguise himself as an adult but only for a short period of time.

 

 

"Indeed, is a lovely paint" a redhead stood next to him. Demian let go of his cup when he hears a similar voice to Enma. When he turned to his right he saw a man with similar eyes and red hair to Enma, but stronger features that his friend´s face.

 

 

 

Thankfully the cup was captured by the said man. "Sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you," he smiled. Demian showed a pained expresión, Makoto and Enma have the same way of smiling.

 

 

 

"No, don´t worry. It was my fault, I was so distracted that I didn´t notice when you arrived." Demian stuttered nervously and looked away shaking. He needed to take control over his emotions or otherways his illusión would disappear.  

 

 

 

"Are you feeling well?" Makoto asked worriedly.

 

 

 

"Don´t, don´t worry. I´m ok..." Demian said pushing Makoto away from him before walking away.  After living in this worlds for two years, he thought he would be able to look at Enma or his father without crying. But It seems it was still too soon for him to interact with the Kozatos. Demian left the place for the emergency exit and sat against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly until he holds control over his emotion. When he opened his eyes the redhead was stood in front of him.

 

 

 

"What? what are you doing here?" Demian stuttered nervous, almost in a panic. Was Makoto there the entire time?

 

 

 

"Are you feeling better?" the man asked with that soft tone and sweet voice he used to love. Demian shook his head and hide it under his arms. Makoto kneeled next to him."There is something I can do for you?" the man asked furrowing.

 

 

 

"No, there isn´t", Demian answered lifting his head with closed eyes. He wasn´t able to see the other man on his face.

 

 

 

"The paint you were looking at is named the sick child. It was painted by  Edvar Munch in 1907", the man said trying to distract the other for whatever was nagging him.

 

 

 

"No, you are wrong..."Demian said open his watery eyes and looking directly at Makoto. Thankfully the man was against the source of ligth so his face wasn´t visible. "In your gallery, you have a copy of the second paint, so the original should have been painted in 1896".

 

 

 

"How do you know?" Makoto smiled smugly.

 

 

 

"Because in the versión you are talking about the colors are brighter, the brushes strocks are more dramatic and thinner". Demian explained, remembering what Enma told him about the five versión fo the paint. "Every paint was hazier that the previous one".

 

 

 

"Oh! You really know about the paint", the man smiled with fondness.

 

 

 

"My..." Demian began but stopped talking. What was Enma for him? his lost friend? His lost lover? His first love? "Someone I used to love liked that paint".  Demian looked away, watching the deserted alley.

 

 

 

"Yes you are rigth, we have the second version..." Makoto nodded and sat next to the other man. "I must assume that you have a strong connection to that paint". Demian nodded.

 

 

 

They stayed in silence for five or eight minutes before Makoto stood up. It was a comfortable silence, just like the ones he used to share with Enma when they were alone. "I must go back to the gallery, there are paints that need to be sold," the man explained before chuckling.

 

 

 

"Yes, I understand". Demian lifted his head, "Thank you for stay with me, I feel better". Demian smiled, the other wasn´t Enma but his presence was quite similar and recomforting.

 

 

 

"Don´t worry, I understand. Sometimes when I look at THAT paint I have strong feelings. May I ask your name, mister...?"

 

 

 

"My name is Demian Yoshimura".

 

 

 

"Is a pleasure to meet you mister Yoshimura. My name is Makoto Kozato. I will be inside if you need anything from me". The redhead said before came back at the gallery.

 

 

 

"Yes, thanks to you Kozato-san" Demian said turning back into a baby and walked away. He needed a little more time before come back.

 

 

Xxxxxxz

 

 

"How do I look?" A nervous redhead asked to his best friend after changing his outfit for the third time before his date.

 

 

 

"Enma, you have to calm down". Tsuna smiled, fixing his tie. "If you continue changing your suit you aren't going to make it on time for your date". Tsuna hit his friend on the chest.

 

 

 

"Oh, sorry," Enma smiled nervously. "God! This is the first time I had a date with a girl!, I don't want to mess up anything".

 

 

 

"Don't worry, Enma, you are going to do it OK", Tsuna said smiling. "You are handsome and funny. I'm sure you are going to have a wonderful date".

 

 

 

"Nobody besides you think I´m good looking". Enma commented absentminded. Tsuna looked at him worried, a shadow of sadness was in Enma´s beautiful eyes.

 

 

 

"What are you saying? You are good looking just like all my friends!".

 

 

 

Enma looked away. " Tsuna, do you remember when we were ugly ducks? When we were in the school and the girls always looked away for us, paying all their attention to our guardians?" Tsuna nodded. Those were funny and nerve wracking times. How he hated those damned fans clubs!

 

 

 

"That haven't changed a thing". Enma walked to his bed and sat on the edge.

 

 

 

 

"What are you saying? Of course we are different. Now we have our own fan club, women look at us with interest. We are better looking that before". Tsuna followed and sat next to him.

 

 

 

"You are wrong, Tsuna, we are the same. The only difference between us from then, is that now we have power and money. Without it, we aren't interesting for the women".

 

 

 

"I don't think that way", Tsuna kneeled in front of Enma. "I don't going to denied that we have our own gold diggers behind us, everyone with money had their own. But we are more appearing that before because we are more intelligent and less clumsy". Tsuna looked a Enma eyes with confidence. "but over everything, we are more confident in ourselves that before. That does the mayor difference".

 

 

Enma started to laugh.

 

 

 

"What? What did I said?" Tsuna said nervously while blushing.

 

 

 

"Oh my god! Sometimes I forget how cute you are?" Enma said laughing laying over his bed.

 

 

 

"I'm not cute! A mafia boss can't be cute!" Tsuna yelled jumping to the bed, falling over the his friend. "I will show you how cute I can be". They fought over the bed. When they stopped, their cloths were a mess and Tsuna was under Enma. For a second, Tsuna asked himself how Enma´s lips would taste.

 

 

 

Without any notice Gokudera closely followed by Adelheid entered the room. "Boss! Is time to go, Reborn called and..." Gokudera was shocked when he looked at them over the untidy bed. "What are you doing to the tenth!" Gokudera screamed mad at seeing his beloved boss under Enma.

 

 

 

"What the hell, Enma? You are suppose to prepare yourself for you date, not to probe your sexuality with Tsuna!".

 

 

 

"What? I'm not gay!" Tsuna kicked Enma out of him. As expected Enma yelled when he touched the floor.

 

 

 

"Ha! say that to somebody that believe you!" The woman said walking to Enma. "Time to dress up!" Adelheid took Enma hand and help him to stood up. By his part Gokudera helped his beloved boss to fix his cloths and scold him about being in the bed with Enma.

 

 

Tsuna looked at Enma while he was being scolding by Adelheid. They looked at each other eyes and smiled with compliance. It was a shame that Enma wasn't into men. Tsuna would be so happy to be his date.

 

 

××××××××××××

 

 

Enma was sleeping on Demian´s lap while his parents were asking to go food in an Italian restaurant. Demian was caressing the boy red hair with love, he looked around before gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

 

"You are so nice, I hope you and Tsuna soon meet each other. You are going to be such a good friends, I can see it".

 

 

"And who is that Tsuna?" Minami Kozato entered the car and watched the man with a silly smile on his lips.

 

 

 

"Eh! Minami-san!" Demian stuttered nervous.

 

 

 

The woman smiled and sat in front of Demian before closing the door. "I knew that you weren't interested in my husband work at all! It was so obvious! You barely took notice of any piece of art he has being trying to sell you." "

 

 

 

"No, ma´am my interest for your husband work is sincere. Is only that your husband doesn´t choose any paint I can be interested in buy", Demian defended himself.

 

 

 

 Kozato wife ignored his excuse and continued. "I must admit that for a moment I thought that you were after my husband! He has always been so dense to notice when somebody is interested in him." Minami folded his arms and shook her head.

 

 

"Oh, no ma'am! I'm not gay or after your husband at all!" Demian replied seriously. In the last four months, after his encounter with Makoto Kozato, he has been pretending to be his client.

 

 

Actually, Demian has been watching over the Kozato family since Daemon tried to link Makoto with the attack on the Vongolas allies. It was a good thing that Demian had read the report of the "blood flood" incident in his own world. In this world he destroyed any connection between the attacks and the Kozato family. He also interfered with the attack of Daemon against the Kozato household. But, at the difference to his own world, he didn't fight against Daemon but CEDEF's agents possessed by the illusionist. Which he was forced to kill  to protect the Kozato family. That incident was called the "ASHES RAIN". It was a good thing that he wasn't "officially" affiliated to Gesso at that time.

 

 

"Now I know!" The woman smiled. "But you were so friendly with my husband that you make me believe you had other intention with him." Minami Kozato said deadly serious "But I must confess that isn't any better that you are interested in my son."

 

 

"What? I'm not a pedophyle or anything like that!"

 

 

"Oh, no, Yoshimura-san. I know you are a fine a man. I supposed that you are thinking that my son is going to be a good groom for your daughter, isn't it?"

 

 

"I..." Demian was red as a tomato and looked out of the window.

 

 

"Ha, ha in the jackpot again," the woman said looking at the man with a little smile.

 

 

Before Demian could say anything Makoto entered in the Limousine with their food.

 

 

"Thank you again for the ride home Yoshimura-san" Makoto said with a big smile. "Oh my! Enma is already sleeping, it would have been better if we had left him with Mami at the Suzuki's house."

 

 

xxxxxz

 

 

"Oh, please! Byakuran, don't be like that. You don't have to be so mad at me for forgetting to bring your candies from my last mission". The baby pleaded dressed in a cute kimono and hugging the boy´s left arm. The said boy looked away like pouting. They were in an Italian restaurant having dinner when Byakuran asked him about his candies. Demian always gives candies at him when he comes back from a mission. It was a tradition between them.

 

 

 

"You wouldn't forget my candies if you hadn´t met that Arcobaleno." The two bodyguards that were with them tensed up at the mention of the word Arcobaleno.

 

 

 

"Oh, please, don't be like that. You were the one that told me I should make friends with them."

 

 

 

"I know, I know!" the boy said waving aside the baby from him, before folding his arms. "It just that you forgot about me for going out with that asshole!"  The bodyguard looked between them and later to the two children. The entire conversation sounded like a quarrel between lovers. Why was Byakuran so jealous of Jefe hanging out with another Arcobaleno?

 

 

 

"Please, don't call him an asshole!",  Demian tried to rationalize with the other.  "Besides you shouldn't use that kind of words".

 

 

 

"I use any word I want to when I want to and to anyone, I want to". The boy yelled and stood up, attracting all the attention to them.

 

 

 

"Oh! Please, Byakuran, behave yourself." Jefe looked around, all the customers were looking at them. "We are in public and..."

 

 

 

"Don't dare to scold me," the boy yelled hitting the baby in the head with his closed fist. The entire restaurant went mute, the place was filled with mafiosi looking incredulously at the pair.

 

 

 

"Byakuran..." The baby called looking seriously at the boy. "You need to apologize".

 

 

 

"No, I don't! I'm the Boss Son and I can hit anyone I want". The boy yelled and tried to hit again the baby but his fist was stopped for a tiny hand.

 

 

"Don't dare you to hit me ever again!" The baby said with a cold voice that sent shivers to anyone that hear it.  Byakuran was usually a mature kid but sometimes his real age kicked in and behaved like a spoiled child he was. He didn´t want to hit the boy, after all, it was a small tantrum that he could easily brush away if they were in private. But he did it in public, in front of other mafiosis, so he needed to correct.

 "Sorry, but you force me to do that," he said before throwing the kid to the air. As expected one of his bodyguards caught him before he touched the ground.

"I'm forgiving you because you are a little child. But don't forget that I'm your ally, not your henchman, so don't dare to hit me ever again. Do you hear me!". The baby said deadly serious standing over the tablet. "Go home and don't talk to me until you want to apologize."

 

 

 

Byakuran began to cry, and his bodyguards nodded to the baby before took the boy out of the restaurant. A lot of customers had their mouth open, it was a rare sight to watch jefe showing his power. Most of the time he was a cute decoration in Byakuran arms. A foolish man stood up and took two steps to Demian before the baby glared coldly at him. The man went back to his seat and the rest of the restaurant went back to their own business.

 

 

Demian sat again and continued drinking his tea, looking angry. Before the baby could finish his cup of tea his pacifier glowed and a baby in black suit and fedora stood before him.

 

 

 

" Ciaossu, Mr. Copycat." The baby lifted his fedora as a greeting and smirked.

 

 

"Hello, Reborn," Demian jumped over the table, narrowing his eyes and entered into his boss mode. After hearing the name of the hitman some customers ran away of the restaurant.  "May I ask why do you give me the pleasure of your presence?"

 

 

 

"You have guts, I like it". Reborn put his hands in his pockets. "And answering your question. I wanted to look by first-hand how lovely you look in your dress". Reborn smile flirtatiously.

 

 

 

Demian was taken by surprise, he didn't expect a compliment for his ex-tutor."This is not a dress is a furisode".

 

 

"It doesn't matter its name, you still look good in it". A discrete blushing painted Demian's cheeks, making the other baby´s smile growing." But you would look better without that kid hitting you".

 

 

"You was watching us," the baby said mortified.The hitman nodded.

 

 

 

"I'm surprised that you are able to avoid an adult´s attack but aren't able to avoid a child´s punch". The other baby showed a cocky smile." You as softy as the rumors said".

 

 

"Is not necessary show my TRUE strength or be cruel all the time," Demian said serious folding his arms.

 

 

Reborn chuckle and shook his head. "You are as cute as they told me you were. By the way, who is the Arcobaleno you were talking about?"

 

 

 

"Are you jealous? Should I contact you first?" Demian jocked. Why Reborn cares about who he contacted first?

 

 

 

 "Maybe..." the hitman walked around Demian. Like a wolf watching at his prey. "But that is not the reason why I came here".

 

 

"And what is that reason?" Demian stood in front of Reborn with a serious expression. Something was amiss, Reborn was treating him with respect, so he should know something about him. Otherwise, he would treat him like he does with Skull.

 

 

 

"What is your relationship to Vongola?"

 

 

 

"What?" Demian opened his eyes. He didn´t expect that question If any, he expected Reborn asking about if they know each other. 

 

 

"I know that you know me and very well," the hitman came close to Demian. "After all is not an easy thing imitate my moves or..." with a  quick move he kissed him. Demian push him away and look at him horrified with a strong blush on his face.  "read my body language. You knew that I  wasn´t going to attack you so you didn´t make any move to defend yourself. Also, isn´t an easy thing to resist to my charms " Reborn said with a smug face.

 

 

 

Before Demian could say anything else he was taken by someone arms and hugged against a chest.

 

 

 

"Get the fuck away from my waifu!" Byakuran said with a feral expression on his face and two white wings on his back. His bodyguards were behind him with a battle stance. Demian looked up at Byakuran and later to Reborn. Pleading to the last one not to fight against the boy. 

 

 

 

"Your waifu?" Reborn said curiously, lifting his fedora to watch at the couple. The baby shot three bullets to Byakuran which passed near the boy's head. He didn´t move an inch from his place while his bodyguards barely avoided the bullets.

 

 

 

"Fuck off," Byakuran said narrowing his eyes.

 

 

 

 "You have balls and I respect that".  Reborn hide his gun and glared at the other baby. Demian was watching him with orange eyes and looked ready to attack him in any second. Today he wasn´t in the mood to fight a possible ex-lover. "You are going to be a fine Mafia Boss, I can see it". 

 

 

 

Reborn jumped out of the table and walked to the exit. The two boys and all the Gesso members watched how the hitman left the place. Nobody was crazy enougth to interfere a quarrel between Arcobalenos neither to confront Reborn. So now Byakuran gained a lot of respect from his father´s subordinates.

 

 

 

When Reborn weren´t on their sight Demian and Byakuran relaxed. "Oh my god! For a moment I thought he was going to kill you," Demian smiled hugging the boy.

 

 

 

"Yeah, me too," The boy said sitting on the ground with the baby between his arms. "By the way,  Please forgive me!" the boy extracted a yellow rose from his clothes. "I was a douche bag and I will never again going to hit you again".

 

 

"You are forgiven". Demian said and took the rose looking at it with a happy expression, hardening it when he looked back at the boy. "But don't think that you can hit me whenever you want and ask forgiveness with flowers. I may use a kimono but I'm not a woman."

 

 

 

"I didn't give you the flower to ask your forgiveness". The baby looked curiously at the boy. " I gave it to you because I wanted to make you smile", Byakuran explained seriously. "I´m sure that seeing Reborn make you sad".

 

 

 

Demian giggled and nodded. "You know. You can be a really sweet when you try it".

 

 

 

"I know," the boy said with a smug smile and stood up with the baby. "Let´s go back at home, my cartoon is going to start in half hour".

 

 

 

"Ha, ha. OK, let's go". Demian said with a dumb smile playing with the rose.

 

 

 

xxxxx

 

 

Tsuna was standing on his balcony while he was smelling a yellow rose. The night before he had gotten another box full of yellow roses, in the center of said box was a red rose and a white button. He smiled while watching the yellow rose, caressing its soft petals.

 

 

 

"Who gave you that rose?" A male voice talked behind of him. Tsuna let out a high pitch shirk and cover the rose with his whole body. It was a stupid action if we considered the box full of roses were open in the his bedroom. So, the man had already seen it.

 

 

 

"Somebody..." Tsuna stuttered smiling nervously at his old tutor, pink painting his cheeks and ears.

 

 

 

"Somebody?" Repeated the hitman lifting his eyebrows. "Is that person male or female?" Asked with a smirk in his smug face.

 

 

 

"Is a guy," Tsuna said insecurely. He doesn't know who was killing Enma´s girlfriends but something told him that person was a male. Tsuna looked away when he heard Reborn laughing.

 

 

 

"It was already time for you to accepted it," the hitman said. "You are really slow dame-tsuna". Reborn sounded happier that Tsuna expected. "I'm not happy, dame-tsuna! I would prefer you were heterosexual, but I'm glad you finally accepted yourself. It is a headache to see you neglecting your feelings for Enma."

 

 

 

"It's that obvious?" Tsuna asked with a grim face and cold voice. Reborn worried, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He had been expecting the shorter man to stutter and be red like a beet. But it seemed that Tsuna wasn't happy with people knowing about his secret crush. 

 

 

 

"No, no really," Reborn said serious walking next to Tsuna, watching him carefully. "But it is for some of us."

 

 

 

"So you knew," Tsuna said furrowing his face. It was possible that most of his guardians, if not all of them, known it. "Who else knows?" There was silence between them. Reborn were looking at Tsuna, and Tsuna was looking at him with empty eyes. Reborn's lips tightened, something in his chest was in pain. For the first time in his life, Reborn couldn't read Tsuna's mind and that was something terrifying.

 

 

"Enma knows?" Tsuna looked away, watching the rose between his fingers with a strange expression. The petals weren't any more a bright yellow but a dirty one and tsuna's fingers were painted in red. How the hell he cut his finger with a spineless rose?

 

 

 

"No, he doesn't know" Reborn answered. "But you should  tell him.  That is far healthier that what you are doing..." The hitman tried to take the spoiled rose out of Tsuna's hands. But before he could do it Tsuna burned the rose.

 

 

 

"And what I'm doing?," Tsuna asked with cold eyes that beamed with an orange glow.

 

 

 

"You should stop killing his love interests," Reborn said lowering his fedora. He didn't want the brunet to know how mush his strange behavior has been worrying him. The underworld wasn't dumb, maybe the first time it was an accident, but the second time it wasn't. Everyone, even Emma himself, knew that somebody was killing his loved ones. Most of the people thought that it was somebody that was looking revenge against the Shimon boss. But other, like Reborn, knew that Tsuna was behind it.

 

 

 

Reborn knew that the NeoVongola primo was miserable with Enma's girlfriends. It wasn't obvious, after years of training under Reborn, Tsuna was capable of hiding his emotions. An example was at Enma's wedding when the brunet was a happy and nice best man. As happy and nice best man as he was at Gokudera and Haru's wedding. Even Reborn had difficulty in seeing through Tsuna´s lies, but under that happiness, there were wrath and jealousy.  Yamamoto and Mukuro knew it, but they wouldn't say anything or think badly about Tsuna. Besides them, Reborn doesn't know who else had seen it, but his guts told him that there were others.

 

 

 

"I will try!, but I don't know if I can," Tsuna said absentminded before walking back at his room. Before the brunet reached the door Reborn took his arm, turned him around and kissed him on the lips.

 

 

"Then I will make you forget about him," Reborn said deadly serious. Tsuna by his part started laughing. This concerned the hitman.

 

 

"You really are able to do anything for the Vongola," Tsuna smiled with bitterness. "But I'm afraid this is something that the number one hitman and great Reborn can't do". The shorter man escaped from the others arms with ease and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was gross. Maybe I'm gay and lame, but even I have standards. So please, never do that again." Tsuna asked with tears in his eyes while trying his best to do not cry.

 

 

 

"I didn't kiss you for that reason," Reborn said, following Tsuna back to his room.

 

 

 

"You know me and I know you," Tsuna yelled and turned to see Reborn. The brunet´s face was wet with tears and red of anger, "You love me and care about me, I know it. But not in that way". Tsuna whipped his tears with his sleeves and took another rose from the box. This time the red one. "You are and had always been a fucking womanizer, so please don't play with me".  Tsuna looked at Reborn with a hurtfully glace.

 

 

Reborn lowered his fedora and walked out of the room. Both of them knew that the hitman had never been good talking about his feelings. So, as Tsuna expected, Reborn escaped when it was necessary to open his heart.

 

 

Tsuna smelled the rose in his hand. It was beautiful but he had never liked the red roses. He closed his eyes and let the rose fell to the ground before taking another yellow rose. "Sorry Reborn, but I'm too old and proud for that. I don't want your pity".

 

 

××××××××

When the baby opened his eyes he was confused and crying. He did not remember falling asleep, neither what he was doing before. The baby touched his head, he had such a strong headache, and he felt lonely and sad.

 

 

Now that he thought about it, he was dreaming or remembering something about Reborn and Enma. Whenever I thought about them he felt sad. But this time, the feeling was almost unbearably, almost as the pain he felt when he met Tsuna. But he could not remember the real reason because he was so sad. It was impossible that only his memories of the past were capable of making him suffer that much.

 

 

When his vision cleared he discovered that he was in a dirty alley, between trash cans and trash bags. The smell of urine, musty and decay was strong. There were homeless looking at him as if he was the same devil. One of them, a Chinese man, tried to touch him but he jumped away for him. He was too sad and exhausted to plays the nice guy.

 

 

 

"Fuck off, before I burn you to the bones!" He said lighting the flame on his forehead. His flame was a dirty orange with purple edges. The men ran away noisily from him. When they disappeared from his sight, he turned off the flame and looked around.

 

 

 

"I hope I did not mess up a fucking mission!" The baby said and closed his eyes again. He gave a deep breath, filling his lungs with the stinky air, and breath out. His hyper intuition told him that he was in deep shit, so it was time to behave like the mafia boss he used to be and push away the sadness. He opened his eyes, stood up and walked away from there. The first thing he had to do was to discover where the hell he was. When he was about to enter a big street he found Tsuna.

 

 

 

"Tsuna?" he called confused. "Why are you doing here?" How the hell he went to Nanimori? He looked speechless how the boy with a dirty face and red eyes walked to him. A cozy warm filled his being when the boy answers him.

 

 

 

"What? why? how?" He asked confused. Trying his best to hold his emotions. He wanted to cry and lost himself in his other self´s warm, so he did it. They cried together for something that neither of them knew what it was.

 

 

 

"Welcome back, I miss you so much". Tsuna said and Demian believed him because he also missed the other. The baby did not know why he felt so good in the boy's arms and why it was so hard to be apart from him.

 

 

 

When he felt nasty for killing or when something happened to him he had the necessity to sleep. Something I rarely did before met Tsuna. In his dreams, he chatted or played with the boy. At the beginning, he thought those were only dreams, but his intuition told him otherwise. When he asked about them to Byakuran, the boy answered that he did not know, that this was the first time something like that happened. The link that connects them was something unique that has not happened in another world, or that's what Demian liked to believe.

 

 

They stayed like that, hugging each other until they sensed the killing intent behind them and hear the scream of people. The two looked at their back and saw a man with a spear at hand and a pineapple hair.

 

 

 

"What a sweet scene!" The man said with a smirk. "My favorite Vongola´s children crying together".

 

 

 

"Daemon Spade!" Demian cried. What the hell was Daemon doing here?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I tried to upload sooner but I lost this chapter and the next one so it was hard to rewrite it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Right now is un beted so I would try to correct it tomorrow.

Demian was hugged tightly by Tsuna while both cried. Then something awful appeared behind them, Tsuna could feel a shiver ran down his spine before they could hear the scream of the people. The two children looked back to the main street where there was a strange man with a spear on his hand and aiming the tip of the weapon in their direction.    
  


  
  


The man said something in a language that Tsuna didn't know, but whatever he had said provoked that the baby in his arms to stiff. And a strange fear born from the pit of his stomach and traveled to the rest of his body.    
  


 

  
  
"Daemon Spade!" the baby cried in a voice that sounded almost feral and sent a shiver down to Tsunas spine. That wasn't the pinch and cute voice someone would expect from the cute baby in suit. Without any warning and with a surprisingly ease the baby broke out from his hug and stood between Tsuna and the strange man. Tsuna was almost relief from the small barrier between him and the scary stranger, but it wasn't a really big barrier, after all what a baby can do against an adult? 

  
  
  
  


‘what are your intentions? ‘  Demian demanded while lighter a little red flame over his forehead. 

  
  
  
  


‘What is this? Since when you can use storm flames?’ asked Daemon curiosly with an unexpected familiarity and warm in his voice. Why? They had never interchange a word between them and this was probably the first time they had seen each other face to face in this world. Also, the change in his body language was strange, one moment he was ready to lunge and the next he was in a apparently relaxed stand but glaring warily at the baby. The killer intent disappeared. Which was a good signal, because the Arcobaleno was too exhausted to win a figth against one of the most vicious and powerful enemies he had encountered. But something was strange, something in Daemon manners told him that the man was a fear of him? But why? 

  
  
  


Was the Ashes snow incident so important to made uneasy Daemon? Was something else? Was is possible that the illusionist had been stalking him for a while without know it? 

  
  
  


‘What do you want? ‘ Demian brushed off the topic about using storm flames and glared at the other man, aware of every tiny move of his body.  Demian by now should had a better control over his feelings and flames, but at the momento, even though he wanted to use Sky flames he could only summon storm flames. In other moment he would be utterly pissed off with him self, an maybe he was, but right know he put his auto hate a the side and decided that he didn't care which kind of flame he was using if he could protect Tsuna. 

  
  
  


‘Can't you tell by yourself my little Vongola’s child ? ‘ asked the man with a wicked smile, posing his eyes over Tsuna fragile frame. The boy was shocked in place, watching incredulously at the situation before him. He looked at the magical baby that lured him to this place with his mind (what was the word for that? Telekinesis? No, it wasn't…  he didn't know). Then he turned his eyes back to the strange man that filled him terror and dread. A tiny part of himself wanted nothing more that ran away from him and left the baby behind, but a strange voice in his head told him otherwise and commands him to stay near the baby. Is not like the voice is his head was really convincing him, more accurately he couldn't move because of the fear that invaded him. 

  
  
  


‘What are you talking about? ‘ the baby lifted his fist at his face, in a clear combat position. ‘Let us alone, we don't have anything to do with the Vongola’ 

  
  
  


Daemon let out a mad laugh that sent shiver down to the two younger boys.

  
  
  


‘You may be a Vongola but you are a pretty bad liar or you think that I’m idiot’ the man said and with a touch of his spear on the pavement,  the dirty alley transformed into a hall in the Vongola’s mansion. On the wall were hanging the portrait of the previous boss and their guardians.

  
  
  
  


Tsuna looked amazed at the illision and his body relax a bit. Meanwhile, Demian was alarmed and narrowed his eyes. He was worried that Daemon knew he was a former Vongola, or more expecially, a former Vongola boss. No, that was impossible! Anybody besides Kawahira and Byakuran should knew it. 

  
  


It was possible for Daemon to know his true identity? 

  
  
  


Daemon walked two steps towards the kids, same steps that Demian walked back while he motioned to his younger self to stand behind him. But the boy was too scared and amazed to move. The baby wanted to turn his head back and yell at Tsunayoshi to ran away, so he could fight more freely with the mist, but his intuition told him otherwise. A little voice in Demian head told him that the boy was safer at his side. 

  
  
  


Daemon touched with the tip of his spear a portrait of the first generation of Vongola. ‘I'm not stupid, I can see the resemblance between the child… ‘ Daemon eyes flew over Tsuna then back to Demian’ you, and Giotto’. 

  
  
  


Demian postures tensed. It was true, they were the living imagine of the late founder of the Vongola. By now it was a miracle that nobody else noticed the resemblance between Demian and the Sawada’s twins. The Sky Arcobaleno could be easily mistaken easily as the baby brother of the twins, but as unbelieving as it appeared to be, the stupid man had never noticed it.

  
  
  


Daemon smirked and tried to walk towards them. Beside the relaxed body language of the man, Demian threw three little fireballs in his direction as a warning. He wanted the man to stayed back but he didn't expect the tinies fireballs to devoured the part of the illusion they touched. 

  
  
  


Demian and Tsuna were amazed by that. The former didn't know he could destroy an illusion with his storm flame. 

That was so cool! It was related to the property of degradation of the storm flames? 

  
  
  


The man furrowed and tensed his lips while he looked interested at the baby which flames weren't any longer red but a purplish red. It seemed like a combination between storm and cloud flames. That was new, he had never seeing anyone before to be able to use such strange combination of flames, nor vongola nor a sky. As expected Demian was far more interesting than any other vongola heir or the simón family descendants, which ones the baby was so concerned to save. 

  
  
  


‘The twins are the younger lion’s cubs, but, who are you from? ‘ asked Daemon invoking a new ilusión, this time it seemed like the genealogical tree of the vongola. The same that Reborn showed to Demian the day they met. 

  
  
  


Tsuna looked curious at the tree, there were moving photos  (like the portraits in Harry Potters school) of his biological father, his brother and himself. But over everything there was a man that looked exactly as his toochan at the top of the tree. If Tsuna knew anything about how to read this kind of diagram, he would had started to call Demian’s adult form grampa rather that father. 

  
  
  


By his part the baby wet his lips, nervously.  Why were they having this conversation? Why was the primo mist  asking him who was his father? Why did he ever care about it? And more importantly, what were Daemons true intentions? 

  
  
  


‘Get away from Tsuna ’ Demian warned. Realizing that the illusionist might be invested in capture a young heir for one of this sick plans. Daemons had all his previous plots destroyed by Demian, it wouldn't be strange to think that he wanted to kidnap the kid to use him. 

  
  
  
  


‘Oh! You really are dense ’ Daemons laughed and walked towards the baby. Who threw him a warning fire from his tiny hands. ‘I'm not interested in him’ the man declared glaring  at the coward little boy, who now was shaking and almost pissing himself. 

  
  
  
  


Demian tensed up and asked with his eyes ‘then, what do you want?’

  
  
  
  


‘I came for you’ Daemon smirked and pointed his Lance towards the baby. ‘You had shown me that the current Vongola is weak and incompetent. You are one of the strongest descendants of Vongola primo. And together we will exterminate the weak and forge a stronger Vongola’. The man closed his hands in a fist and laughed like the madman he was. 

  
  
  


‘Hieeee’ cried Tsuna, who was terrified by the man laughing.

  
  
  


‘Never!’ Declared Demian while dread invaded him. He couldn't believe that all his efforts for saving the kozatos had shunted in Daemon asking him to exterminate the Vongola family by his side. ‘That is a complete madness, why would I? ’

  
  
  
  


‘Why did you ask? My sweet Vongola child. Why are you trying to fake innocent when you had already struck against the vongola?’ Daemon smirked and kneaded in front of the confused baby. 

  
  
  


‘It wasn't my fault, it was yours. If you didn't tried to kill Makoto family and involved him into a attack to the Vongola allies I wouldn't had to kill do that’

  
  
  


The man smiled Wickly to his words. ‘Yes, you killed all those CEDEF’s agents for love. You are just like me’. 

  
  
  


Demian looked up at the illusionist, and was shivering at an unknown fear. He couldn't hide his mistakes from the man, both of them were behind the incident called ‘ ashes snow’. Daemon force him to burn alive a dozen of CEDEF agent so he could prevent the kozatos murder. If he hadn't killed the men they would had murder Enma family. He did it so his precious Enma had the happy family he always longed for. He had betrayed his family in this world, endangered his mission and strained the relationship between Gesso and Vongola. And all in name of the man he loved. 

  
  
  


Yes, he could be compared to Daemon. 

  
  
  


‘‘you two are really like two drops of water’ the man commented absent-minded and tried to caress the baby check.  Demian backed off and looked at him confused. ‘ Giotto and you had being head over heels for those kozato thrash’ explained Daemon with a disgusted smile. ‘and for that, you are now a Vongola’s enemy. You have to kill them or they will hunt you down’.

  
  
  


Those words seemed to work perfectly because the baby kept his eyes at the ground. He tried to reach again for the disturbed baby when two little hands took him away from him. 

  
  
  


‘leave him alone!’ ordained in Japanese a shivering Tsuna. The kid was frightened by the whole situation but was courage enough to stand up for the baby in his arms. 

  
  
  
  


‘Tsuna!’ cried the baby and grappled the boy's arms. 

  
  
  
  


The man furrowed disgusted by the interruption, he had almost forgotten that the boy was still there. But quickly relaxed his expression and examined the relationship between them. They were far more closer that he had ever imagined. 

  
  
  


‘Jefe’ he called the baby nickname after stood up. ‘Came with me and I shall forgive the little cub life’ he offered in Japanese, letting his lance fall away from him, and stretched out a hand. 

  
  
  


Both children shivered, without a single flinch Demian broke off Tsuna hug and stood before the man. 

  
  
  


‘Lay a single finger over him and I shall kill you’ the baby warned walking to the man. He didn't want to go with Daemon, but he was conscious that he wasn't at  his best condition and couldn't protect Tsuna. After all he had barely woke up at a dirt alley, he didn't registered being in Japan or Tsuna movement at all and couldn't control his flames. 

  
  


‘Good choice’ said Daemon reaching for the baby, when a flash of orange got his attention and without any notice the little boy lunge against him. Tsuna was able to catch a confused Jefe between his arms and pass Daemon, who barely avoided the boy`s tackle. 

  
  
  


It was a lucky strike, if Daemon would had at hand is Spear at hand he surely had pierced Tsuna with it.

  
  
  


When Daemon overcame the shock, he ran for his Spear and tried to close the boy's path by constructing a maze of alleys with his illusions. But he didn't expect for Demian to burn the illusion around them with his storm flames. 

  
  
  


‘Fuck! ’ Daemon yelled and charged behind of them. He needed to catch them before anyone of the CEDEF men stationed in the town caught their presence. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


‘Tsuna, Tsunayoshi. Please let me go and ran away without me’ Demian pleaded to the boy. He didn't know how the hell his younger self was able to use his dying will flames. If he remember it correctly, he was never able to use his flames or enter into his dying will mode until Reborn shot him with the dying will Bullet. But now, Tsuna was running maniacally on his underwear while screaming ‘I must save the baby’. 

  
  


It was disturbing that he couldn't break free from the kid arms. Which showed how weak he really was, or that this universe Tsuna was far stronger than himself at his age. All he could do was to burn down with his storm flames the walls that tried to close their path.  He didn't know why he could not use his normal sky flames, but surely it had something to do with the anger he began to grown in his stomach. It was kind of strange, he had awake full of sadness and melancholy but how the time passed the sorrow turned into anger and repentance. 

  
  


Anyway, it was a good moment to be pissed off at himself (why would else he would be piss off?) or otherwise they wouldn't be able to escape from Daemon’s constructions. 

 

******

  
  


Inside the maze, or more precisely the shopping district, a few boys around ten years old were looking for Tsuna. An old man had told them that he had seeing a little boy ran in direction of the shopping district. Most of the children were team up in pairs and looking for Yuyi’s younger brother. The cry baby that only a few of them appreciate, but nevertheless was his friend's brother. Between them was Mochida-kun and Yamamoto-kun and Haru-chan, the last one was the only girl in the group. 

  
  


In Haru’s case she liked both twins but Tsu-kun a little bit more. 

  
  


The boys, who wasn't pleased in had a noisy chick between them, used a little of their malicebto separated Haru from them. So the girl soon found herself alone in the maze. 

  
  
  


‘Guys! Guys! Where are you? Haru-Chan is lost’ she called from the site, walking back to where he had saw the boys the last time. It was unknown for her if the boys didn't hear her or if they were pretending to not do it. That's why

Haru hate the boys, they are also so mean to her! 

  
  


Anyway Haru was lost and scared, after walking for almost ten minutes in the smelly alleys she couldn't find anybody. She was scared when she noticed the same cat over a trash can, over and over again. 

  
  


It had being nice the first two times she saw the cat, after all the kitty was beautiful and really friendly but when she saw the cat for the fourth time it become nerve-wracking. Haru wasn't dumb and was good at locate herself, do it was impossible for her in normal circumstances to walk by the same alley over and over again without noticed it. It was like a horror movie, when the cute girl discovers that something is off minute's before face a serial murder. 

  
  
  
  


‘No, no! Haru doesn't want to die! ‘ the little girl cried out, putting both hands over her head. She could have continued yelling nonsense if it wasn't from a scream that came from her. It was a pinch voice that she knew. When the voice came closer she could recognize the words: I must save the baby’. 

  
  
  


Curious taking the better of her, she stood and glared backward at the exact moment the wall next to her burned down like a curtain on fire. She backed off with a scream and a familiar boy on underwear (with a precious baby on his arms) ran through the wall hole. 

  
  
  


‘Tsuna, tsuna’ the girl called him back, but he ignored her.

  
  


Then a man with a pineapple head and a lance came out of the hole in the wall and ran behind the boy. In that moment she knew that his friend was in danger and without thinking anything else she took a trash can cap and a stick out of the can and ran behind them.

  
  


Haru didn't know what she could do to help him but she would try anyway. 

 

********

 

Demian didn't knew that the dying will mode had a time limit, he always thought that one got out of it until they fulfilled their dying will, but Tsuna and himself were still in danger when the little boy flame turned off and fell in his knees. Apparently his body was still to weak to handle the burden of the dying will mode. 

  
  


‘Tsuna! Are you OK? ‘ asked the baby worriedbwjike freeling himself of the boy's hug. ‘tsuna, please, talk to me…’

  
  


Tsuna didn't look at him, he was looking blanking at the ground almost as he was dead. Demian bite his lower lips worried, he could feel Damon behind of them and he couldn't summon his mist flames so he could construct an adult body. He tried to carry the boy’s body but the couldn't do it. Even though he was strong enough, he wasn't able hold him properly so tsuna’s body didn't roce the ground. 

  
  


He heard a laugh behind of him after putting back the body to the ground and looked back to saw Daemon smiling devilish to him. 

  
  


‘It was fun while it last’ the man announced walking in their direction. Demian ran to the man and stood between he and tsuna. 

  
  
  


‘I will go whit you but leave him alone’ Demian opened his arms. 

  
  
  


‘I changed my mind, I will take both of you’, the illusionist snickered and glanced to the boy ‘He had proved that he is way better that I expected. Even Giotto wasn't able to use his dying will at such short age’

  
  
  


‘No, No!’ the bay yelled, lighting his bare hands with his storm flames. ‘I won't let you take him away from his family. He needs his money and brother’

  
  
  


‘I don't care’ the man announced walking calmly until he kicked in their direction a girl that dared to attack him from behind . 

  
  
  


‘Auch’ yelled the girl after fell in front of Demian. At Daemon feet were a trash can cap and a stick.

  
  


‘I never though that the gentle Jefe would let some kids guarded his back’

  
  


‘I not you’ countered the baby, who dare at the illusionist and walked to her. ‘Where did she came from?’ thought Demian, he had never saw her before, or he thought it until the girl upper her head. 

  
  


‘Haru-chan!’ the baby gasped and tried to help her to stand up. ‘What are you doing here?’

  
  
  


Haru watched curiously at the baby and asked ‘how do you know Harus name?’.

  
  
  


Demian didn't answered, he didn't know what to do. He ignored her and helped her. 

  
  
  


By his part the illusionist watched their interactions curiously. Jefe knew that strange girl, even though she and him had never being the same place (he knew it because he had been watching Tsuna for a while). Daemon narrowed his eyes. Jefe was the sky arcobaleno, and knew about her besides doesn't meet her directly, that means that Haru was somebody important or related to the twins in the future and probably to the Vongola itself. 

  
  
  


Was Haru a future member of Vongola? A guardian? It was possible, after all she tried to attack him when she didn't have an opportunity against him. 

  
  
  


‘I will take her, too’ he said, walking in their direction and tried to hold her but Demian didn't let him. The baby jumped against the man, trying to kick his head off. The illusionist jumped back, and the mafiosi interchanged punch between them. It was a funny view, or that though Haru, you only saw in anime a baby fighting furiously against a grow man and making him back off. She turned his head back, she was worried about the baby but her worry for tsuna was bigger. She ran to Tsuna side and tried to wake him off for his hypnosis (Haru was sure that Tsuna was under one). 

  
  
  


Meanwhile Demian carried off a battle with the illusionist, he was able to destroy the man's illusion and contrition with help of his flames, but he was being hit more frequently as the fight keep going. The illusionist that backed off at the beginning was now pushing back the baby, with each blow the man became more and more confident and he wasn't afraid of Jefe as he was at the beginning. Demian was in a predicament. 

  
  
  


‘Haru! Take tsuna with you and ran away’ he pleaded before throwing a fire blast against a wall and cleaning the way to the exit of the comercial district. 

  
  


The girl looked at the hole in the illusion and back to the baby, but she didn't say anything and tried to drag the boy to the exit. This wasn't the momento to ask anything, she was scared of the pineapple man and she could feel the desperation in the baby words. 

  
  


‘No, you are not going anywhere’ Daemon exclaimed and pierced with his Spear at the baby leg and pinned him to the ground. Daemon ignored the metallic sound that produced his motion, the lack of a scream of pure pain from the baby or how he didn't seem to be hurt. He left his Spear pined with the baby and ran to glab the little boys. 

  
  
  


‘Yes, they will’. Jefe cry was accompanied by the sound of ripped cloth and the words ‘zero point (nombre de la técnica). Daemon couldn't react at time and his legs and lower body was encased in ice. 

  
  
  


‘Fuck! Glorious, you really are blood of his blood’ the man laughed excited. 

  
  
  


‘shut up’ yelled the baby. 

  
  
  


Meanwhile Haru was shocked, cold where she stood, after all she was only a civilian child. She hugged Tsuna tightly against her body and repeated the passed events in her head trying to understood them. First, a baby was fighting versus the pineapplean, then the baby had being cruelty pinned at the ground with a Spear, later the man was about to take a grip of them and latter the said man had being freezed half of his body and the baby without pants was walking in their direction.

  
  
  


‘hurry up, haru-chan’ the baby said ‘we must go… Now!’

  
  
  


The girl didn't know what was happening but she obeyed anyway, with difficult both of them carried Tsuna out of the shipping district. Meanwhile Daemon was glaring at them with a wicked smile on his face. 

  
  


‘Jefe, you might run away from me, for now, but what would you do about the CEDEF agents in Nanimori? Where are you going to hide from them? You only scape from the Vongola’s if you came to me!’

  
  


The children heard  the illusionist screams from afar, but only Jefe understood the words in Italian. He was worried for Tsuna sake, Damon's future plans, Gary safety and of course of the CEDEF's in Namimori. The baby was exhausted and weak, he was he won't be able to procured the children if someone else tried to attack them. 

 

So ye, indeed, he was pretty much doomed. 


	9. Little sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer that I expected but here is the next chapter. I think reborn, byakuran and tsuna are a bit Ooc.

In Italy, were a few bars in which an mafiosi could drink alcohol out of their territory without fear to be attacked (a sanctuary), and fewer of them in which an Arcobaleno would step in. The ‘Il polvore soldato’ was the only bar in which Jefe was seeing out of the Gesso territory and, if Shaman’s informants were right, he should find him alone tonight. 

  
  


The baby walked inside the tiny but cozy bar. It was a classy place with brown walls filled with white and black photos of better times. The eyes of all the costumes fell over him, but contrary to other bars he has stepped in, after recognize his presence they got back to their own business. They were curious at him, an expected response, but they didn't react to his presence as a threat, there wasn't fear in their eyes, their chitchat never stopped and nobody walked away when he passed near them. For them, he was only another customer and nothing else, and then he realized why Jefe like the place. It was refreshing to be just a normal man once in awhile. 

  
  
  


Sat over a stool in the middle of the bar was Jefe drinking a Martini. He drank it slowly, tasting every drop of alcohol on his tongue, his chestnut eyes gleamed with pleasure with every drop. The two stools around him were surprisingly empty. 

  
  


“Ciaossu, Mr. Copycat” Reborn lifted his fedora as a greeting. 

  
  


Lazy chestnut eyes glared at him, a heavy sigh escaped his mouth and the baby put his cup in the counter with a soft click. “Hello, Mr. Reborn”. He turned towards him and smiled sweetly even when his eyes told him that he was exhausted. His smiles are always sweets, because Reborn knows Jefe only knows how to smile that way, and his eyes gleams with a fondness that Reborn has only seen before in Luce. “May I ask why do you give me the pleasure of your presence?", his voice sounded almost annoyed but over everything warm. Like a father who is too tired to play, after a long day of work, but anyway indulge his son wished; just like Luce’s voice sounded when Reborn visited her in a bad moment. 

  
  


Jefe crossed elegantly his legs and looked expecting at him with a weak but warm smile. Whenever Reborn saw the other baby, he always asks himself how Jefe would be in his adult form; but, Reborns is sure that Jefe would be handsome. If only Reborn didn't had so many male ex-lovers and he had a little to attention to them, Reborn could tell and know who was Jefe. 

 

  
“What’s a pretty thing like you doing alone?”  he smirked flirtatiously. 

  
  


Jefe rolled his eyes with a humorous smile. Reborn noted with interest that the baby was used to flattery, otherwise he would have blushed as many other men and women did to Reborn’s words.

  
  


It was interesting how open and relaxed was Jefe, in their previous encounter, Jefe showed himself as a strong man ready to fight Reborn, well, he do it until Reborn kissed him. But now, the facade was out and he was the nice man that all the rumors said he is. The nice but strong man that let himself be vulnerable but at the same time resisted his shallow flattery. As any of his ex lovers would does. 

  
  


“I'm waiting for someone”, the baby pointed to empty stool at his left. Reborn smiled to himself, he likes it when his preys play to be difficult. 

  
  


“You don't have to lie, we both know you aren't waiting for anyone”, Reborn said confident and jumped up to the stool that Jefe has pointed. He looked at his eyes, which were open by the surprise, and sat with a smug smile. “But don't worry, I will make you company”. Reborn snapped his fingers to the bartender and ordered a drink. 

  
  


Jefe furrowed his eyebrow and said: “I'm serious, I'm waiting for someone, and I'm afraid that if you are here they will not show up… “

  
  


Reborn raised an elegant eyebrow and smiled cruelty. “Then, they don't deserve to be with you. A cute little thing like you doesn't need a coward, but a man, and I'm sure your little master is right now sleeping.”

  
  


“Yes, Byuakuran is sleeping and, by the way, almost the entire Mafia fear you… “ Jefe grunted and sipped his drink. 

  
  


“Correction, all the mafia fear me… “ Reborn said before sipping his White Russian. It was a soft drink but it was tasty and, contrary to jefe who was drinking like an adult, he didn't want a headache the next morning. 

  
  


“If you said so…”, Jefe smiled fondly before raising his cup and the bartender hastily refilled it. By their dynamic and the lack of interest of the man in Jefe’s drinking habits, Reborn supposed that Jefe was a usual customer. That would explain why the other customers gave so little thought at the Arcobaleno’s presence. 

  
  


“Who is stupid enough to not fear me?,” Reborn asked and looked at Jefe, which narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but was interrupted by Reborn fast remake, “Besides your littler master?”

  
  


Jefe had a small smile, it was genuinely and beautiful in his pink lips. “I don't fear you, Reborn.” He answered with a shit eating grin and turned back to his drink. 

  
  


Reborn looked at him, almost for three second he was surprised, and then, he felt happy. The hitman was happy that the Sky doesn't feared him, as he showed the last time they saw each other. Luce didn't feared him either. Reborn could now play to be the thought guy and aim his pistol against jefe’s head, but, he didn't feel like it was a good idea and, deep down, he didn't wanted to impose himself to Jefe. Just like he didn't liked to be unnecessary tough at Luce, and just like that, Reborn let Jefe to had the last word, just like he used to do it with Luce.

  
  


They didn't talk for a while, Jefe pretended he wasn't interested in the Sun and Reborn watched with interest how the Sky drank his martini. He looked like ever drop was a pleasure and the hitman asked himself if Jefe was suffering from alcohol deprivation. Surely, Jefe used to be an alcoholic or a man who enjoyed alcohol and drank frequently, but now as a baby, was hard for him to drink as he used to. Reborn could relate to him, he used to drink alcohol all the time when he was an adult, but he was forced to drop it after he turned into this form and his new body wasn't able to handle alcohol. 

  
  


“Who is the Arcobaleno you are waiting for?”

  
  


Jefe raised his head and looked at Reborn with one of those enigmátic glances, that Luce used to have when something that she predicted happened just he saw it. Did Jefe knew Reborn was going to show up today? 

  
  


“What make you think I'm waiting for an Arcobaleno?,” Jefe tilted his head and smiled at Reborn. 

  
  


“Because you are out of the Gesso territory and you are the Sky Arcobaleno… ”, Reborn answered quickly, shadowing his face with his fedora. He watched Jefe’s reflection in his glass of White Russian. 

  
  


Jefe looked at Reborn with knowing eyes, sipped his drink quietly and reached his pacifier. Reborn noted that Jefe appeared to know which were the implications of being Sky Arcobaleno. As their sky, he was supposed to be their leader, the concrete that glued them together. His existence was special to them, he was their strength and their peace. Jefe was their Sky and they needed him. 

  
  


Jefe eyes felt over Reborn, the hitman noticed with surprised the pain and longines in them, before Jefe’s eyes went back to the peace and warm that were always present in them. “Only because I'm a sky and I am Arcobaleno, doesn't mean I'm your Sky nor of your fellows’. I already...” Jefe said softly but determined. 

  
  


“-Stop,” Reborn raised a hand and looked at Jefe’s chestnut eyes with an intensity rarely see it in him. The Sky was surprised, he obviously hasn't expected Reborn’s reaction, but he went back to himself and waited patiently for the hitman to continue. “You can't decided that, not yet. You are too inexperienced to know how this world works, how the relationship between guardians and Sky works. You can't denied us our right to have a Sky.“

  
  


Reborn and Jefe looked each other in silent, all the sounds in the bar stopped and they only could hear their synchronized heartbeat. There was something special between them, an invisible connection that the hitman couldn't explain, it was something similar and yet different to his connection with Luce. He didn't felt it the first time they saw each other, but now that they were ‘alone’ with the Gesso heir or anyone that gave a shit a but them, in the middle of this brief privacy between extrengers, Reborn knew that there was something between then. And Jefe also knew it, but he was determined to run of it. Jefe was scared and Reborn now could now see it. But Jefe wasn't scared of him neither his power nor his reputation, no, it was something else that Reborn couldn't tell. 

  
  


“I'm not looking for any guardian,” Jefe said. “My duty is to protect, not to be protected”

  
  


“An Sky’s duty isn't to protect another Sky,” Reborn said and took his drink, breaking the visual contact with Jefe. Before the curse and Luce, Reborn never had a Sky or anyone to be loyal. And Jefe, as a newcomer to the mafia and a low grade minion, didn't fully understand the almost sacred relationship between a Sky and his chosen elements, neither that they will be loyal to him over everything. Jefe may be a Gesso member, but he doesn't realize that he is something way more important than that. 

  
  


“It is my duty. It is the reason I…” Jefe narrowed his eyes and looked at his drink. Jefe stopped talking, Reborn raised his eyes and looked carefully at Jefe’s face. It might looked as a blank face without emotions, but Reborn’s knowing eyes knew that Jefe was showing melancholy, sadness and regret. All the feeling a new Arcobaleno should portrait. 

  
  


Reborn felt something in his chest, he somehow cared about jefe, maybe because Jefe reminded him of  Luce or maybe Reborn felt pity that one of his ex-lovers was cursed like him. Whenever that was the reason, Reborn find himself feeling compassion for Jefe. 

  
  


“The reason you…?” Reborn asked and looked with interest at Jefe. He was a hitman, so any of his preoccupation or care showed in his features, but Jefe’s little smile showed Reborn that the sky knew how to read his expression. And jefe understood that Reborn was trying to help him. It was strange and annoying, but at the same time endearing. Why was his chest lighter? 

  
  


“My only mission in this life is to protect a child,” Jefe said and moved his drink between his tiny hands, looking how the licor danced inside the glass. 

  
  


Reborn narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together. “You are selling yourself short,” the hitman said before drink his cocktail. 

  
  


Jefe eye's fell over Reborn, full surprise in them, and stared at Reborn as if he was an alien. Reborn looked back at Jefe, and he realized that Jefe didn't know what to answer. Surely, Jefe knew Reborn’s ugliest part and how nasty he can be when he want to, he knows that Reborn doesn't give a compliment to anyone. He knows that part that Reborn rarely show to his lovers but is well know by his friends and close colaboradores. It was surprising that Jefe recognized when Reborn gives a true compliment and, apparently, Jefe isn't used to receive them. Reborn narrowed his eyes and looked at Jefe’s confused eyes. Jefe was his lover, right? Was Jefe his lover before Reborn went back to his womanizer act, or they were something more? 

  
  


“I think I might had mishear you,” Jefe said suddenly nervous, “Did you said…”

  
  


“-You don't exist in this world only to be a kid caretaker, we aren't this,” Reborn pointed at himself, “for nothing.” The hitman said sure of himself and Jefe shivered slightly at his words. 

  
  


Reborn didn't believed it, so he lied, just as Luce lied to them. Back then, Reborn as the rest of the Arcobaleno, didn't know why they were cursed but they were clinged to Luce’s words and believe she's lies that the curse had a reason to be. It was as stupid as believed in God, but at that time they believed it because they needed it and know, Jefe also needed that same lie. 

  
  


Jefe’s chestnut eyes were full of doubts and Reborn could understand it. The hitman was also confused during his firsts years as an Arcobaleno. 

  
  


“I don't want you as my Sun,” Jefe said weakly but Reborn smiled.

  
  


“It doesn't matter you want it or not, if I want you as my Sky you will be,” Reborn said full of himself and lowered his fedora. 

  
  


“That's not how the world works,” Jefe said a little tired.

  
  


“It works for me,” Reborn said and León go out of his fedora and got his tongue out of his mouth. 

  
  


“Hello, Leon. I was asking myself were you were,”Jefe sighed but smiled.Apparent Jefe was also used to his overwhelming confidence, definitely Jefe knows him, even if Leon didn't recognized him. 

  
  


Did he met Jefe before be cursed? 

  
  


Reborn heard a soft tic at his right and saw Jefe’s empty glass. “I will go, I have to see the person you lured away,” Jefe said tired but he didn't was angry with him. 

  
  


“He doesn't deserve you,” Reborn teased, watching the way Jefe elegantly took his wallet out of his jacket and paid his drink. The exact amount by way the bartender didn't even tried to count it. 

  
  


“It doesn't matter, I have to see him.” Jefe looked at Reborn, a shadow of sadness in his eyes. “See you later, Mr. Reborn,” Jefe said and he jumped out of the stool, slowly but confident  he went out of the bar without even look back at Reborn. Reborn smiled to himself, he really liked when they play to be a hard catch. 

  
  


Reborn raised his eyes and noticed the bartender was looking warely at him. The man didn't say anything but, as expected, he showed himself mildly protective of his client even if he couldn't do anything against the hitman. Reborn smiled wider and looked around, all the customers were looking subtly at him. Jefe was truly an strong Sky, if he was able to charm a bar full of mafiosi of other families. 

  
  


Jefe didn't came to this bar because it was a Sanctuary, but the ‘Il polvore soldato’ was a Sanctuary because Jefe liked the place. Interesting...

  
  


The hitman nodded and asked another  white Russian, the bartender looked at briefly before follow his orders. If Jefe had built a Sanctuary by accident, who was he to not enjoy it? 

  
  


=========

 

The next time they saw each other, it was three months after, in the same bar and at the same time. Reborn walked towards the counter and Jefe was drinking alone in the same stool, then again the stools around him were empty. 

 

“I'm here for your pressure!,” Reborn informed and jumped to the stool to Jefe’s left. 

  
  
  


“My pleasure?” Jefe asked arching his eyebrow and looked at Reborn confused. 

  
  


“Don't think too much about it, or you little head will burn out,” Reborn said bored and snapped his fingers to call the bartender. “A white Russian.”

  
  


Jefe snarled and said, “What make you think I'm waiting for you? Can't a man drink by himself a Tuesday night?”. He sipped his drink and tried to ignore Reborn. 

  
  


“Not at the same time in the same place, every third Tuesday of each month”, He answered sharply without taking his eyes from him. 

  
  


“You have been stalking me”, Jefe faked surprise and his eyes gleam with humour. Reborn noted that Jefe’s eyes have the same knowness than Luce’s eyes used to have. It was difficult for him not to see luce in him, he was so similar to her in so many aspects: They were skies, both were nice and their patient seemed endless, they could see the future and both have their own secrets. 

  
  


That should be the reason because Reborn was so attracted to Jefe.

  
  


“Is hard not to… “, Reborn smirked and lowered his fedora. 

  
  


Jefe rolled his eyes. “For your information, Mr. Reborn, I'm not waiting for anyone,” Jefe answered serious, then he smiled with melancholic and looked at the stool at his other side. 

  
  


Reborn followed everyone of Jefe’s moves and arched an eyebrow when Jefe stared at the stool. “You look like waiting someone.”

  
  


Jefe looked back at Reborn and said, “I not waiting for anyone, really. And if I was waiting for someone it wouldn't be an Arcobaleno”. He closed his eyes and Reborn watched him with interest, analyzing the tiniest of his moves. The White Russian was served to Reborn and the bartender glared at him. 

  
  


It was funny, a man that only knows how to mix a cocktail was treating him. That was endearing!

  
  


“I'm scaring them, again?,” Reborn teased and Jefe opened his eyes and looked at Reborn with angry eyes. 

  
  


“No, you aren't scared anyone. But if I was waiting for someone, as you presume, I'm sure they wouldn't be afraid of you.” Jefe smiled softly and sipped his martini. 

  
  


“They are brave, aren't they?,” Reborn smirked. 

  
  


The two babies looked at the front and drank their cocktails in silence. Jefe was ignoring Reborn, while the last one was watching the other baby. The hitman didn't needed to talk to feel comfortable, so he was fine drinking in silence, but Jefe wasn't, he knew it by the way Jefe moved his fingers over the counter or his drink. The hitman smirked and closed his eyes, he only needed to wait a little longer for Jefe to break his ice law. 

  
  


With the silence between them, reborn noticed that the bar was full of whispers and muttered laughs, conversation and a solf music. It was a relaxing atmosphere for a bar full of mafiosi, so Shamal was right, and the place had a strange mix of mafiosi and civilians. 

  
  


Reborn opened his eyes when he heard a whisper from Jefe, he turned his head and saw Jefe looking in the opposite direction and moving his lips. Reborn wasn't an expert in music, but even he recognized the song ‘To my way’ of Frank Sinatra, that was playing in that moment in the bar.

  
  


Reborn narrowed his eyes, he listened the same song the last time he saw Jefe in the bar. Reborn remembered it because Sinatra songs were played between the nice and elegant songs of modern jazz that is always played in the bar. It was usually flooded by jazz full of piano, saxophone, trumpet and violonchelo; but when Jefe was in the bar they always played Sinatra songs. All the times that Reborn came and didn't find Jefe, they didn't play Sinatra. 

  
  


“Regrets, I had a few…” Jefe sang louder. The baby looked back at Reborn with eyes clearer that a cloudless day of Summer. “I did it my way,” Jefe smiled. “It's a beautiful song, isn't?”

  
  


“Yes, it is,” Reborn said with a smile, he was a little confused by the change in Jefe but it didn't dislike it.“You like Frank Sinatra,” Reborn stated the obvious with a smirk, while Jefe widened his eyes as if he had revealed a big secret. 

  
  


“Yes, I do,” Jefe admitted off of balance. 

  
  


“I thought you would be into another kind of music. Something more Japanese,” Reborn teased and Jefe huffed annoyed. 

  
  


“One of my best friends loved his music, and later it rubbed into me,” Jefe answered, ignoring Reborn provocation. 

  
  


“It's a classic, he has a good taste,” Reborn admitted. 

  
  


“Yes, he does. He is a great musician, a real genius,” Jefe smiled softly and drank his martini without look at Reborn. The hitman looked at Jefe with narrowed eyes, asking himself why the Sky decided to share that piece of information. It was vague but Reborn could use it to find Jefe’s said friend. It was a false or a real clue? 

  
  


Jefe closed his eyes and said with a soft smile, “I also like box.” Reborn arched an eyebrow. Luce accepted violence if it was needed, but she never enjoyed a spectacle in which two men needed to punch each other until one of them fell. 

  
  


“That also surprised you?,” Jefe asked while giggling. Reborn huffed and smiled, when he realized that Jefe only was trying to threw him off balance. Now, Jefe was playing to tell him little secrets and Reborn needed to discover which were true and which were false. 

  
  


Reborn asked himself, Why he felt so excited? 

  
  


“Some of your friend also rubbed it into you?,” the hitman lowered his fedora and smiled. 

  
  


“Yes, he did.” Jefe moved  his drink in circle. “I also like to wear Kimonos because of a friend.”

  
  


“And, what else you like?” Reborn asked and leaned towards Jefe, laying his head over his hand and looking at Jefe with his deep onix eyes that no woman or men can resist. 

  
  


“I love yellow Roses,” Jefe smiled in a misery way and added. “I don't care about white, red or orange roses, if isn't yellow I don't like them.” 

  
  


“Yellow roses,” Reborn said thoughtfully, remembering that one of his informants told him that the Gesso heir likes to give yellow roses to Jefe. So that was the reason. 

  
  


“Because of a friend?,” Reborn guessed and Jefes shook his head with a smile. This was something big, Reborn realized. “Then, why do you like them?.”

  
  


“A secret admirer used to gave me those roses,” Jefe smiled fondly and wetted his fingers with the martini. “They weren't red roses, so they weren't a false promise of love; they weren't orange, so they weren't after my money; they weren't white, so they knew I know what it felt to be in love.” Warm eyes looked at Reborn’s eyes, a cruel smile on Jefe’s lips and he leaned towards the hitman and confessed un a whisper. “They were yellow, which means infidelity and between them was the head of the whore who dared to steal the love of my life.”

  
  


Reborn gulped and Jefe backed until they looked at each other in complete silence. Reborn felt something dark inside him, something he also felt inside Luce, and the hitman wasn't able to guess if Jefe was lying to him or not. A passionate assassination was common in the underworld, but something rare in the civilians. 

  
  


But, more importantly, Jefe gave to Reborn a few clues to find out his true identity. Jefe used to be rich, he has enough money to lure gold digger; he was in love with a man that preferred women over men, so he was gay; and more importantly, Jefe wasn't as naive as Reborn has thought. 

  
  


“Yellow roses also have another meaning… ” Jefe interrupted Reborn’s train of ideas. “A nicer meaning. When Byakuran gave me roses, he said that they means joy, friendship and good health,” Jefe said and Reborn lifted and eyebrow. “Bakuran is my friend, that's what they mean. But, doesn't it also sound like the characteristic of a good Sun?” Jefe chuckled and leaned towards him. “Are you a good Sun, Reborn?”

  
  


Reborn looked at him, with a mix of disbelief and surprise, something impossible to see in the hitman. Jefe laughed and everyone of the sounds that went out of his mouth sounded like music to him. This was, apparently, a false clue and Jefe enjoyed his win. Jefe was a better liar that Reborn expected, he was magnificent, so good that Reborn didn't realized the tale of the roses and the head was a lie. He was so used to this sick world that Jefe’s exaggeration didn't give away that he was lying. 

  
  


Reborn smiled and thanked, even if he was a little mad, that Jefe was so soft and easily gave away that he was winning. Jefe was a poor poker player and Reborn wanted to kiss him. 

  
  


“Have you understand now?” Jefe said with a serious expression. Reborn raised his eyes from Jefe’s lips and looked at the baby's eyes. “I'm not anything alike what you predicted I would be. I'm not like...”

  
  


Reborn raised his head and caught Jefe’s lips in a sweet kiss. Jefe tried to escape and push Reborn away, but the hitman caught his cheeks between his hands. 

  
  


When they parted away, Jefe was looking at Reborn with wide eyes and a red face. He was stuttering something that the hitman couldn't understand, a strange mix between Japanese and Italian that didn't make sense. Reborn smirked and kisses the other baby again, this time quicker, one time and other. 

  
  


“Why you never escape from my kisses?,” Reborn smirked at a flustered Jefe. 

  
  


“I didn't expect them!,” Jefe pushed away Reborn. “I never thought you were that into pedophile!,” the sky covered his mouth and moved back. 

  
  


“I'm not into pedophile,” Reborn smirked and leaned to Jefe. “I'm only a baby kissing another baby, there isn't anything wrong in that.”

  
  


“You date a ten years old girl, definitely you are into pedophile,” Jefe said. 

  
  


Reborn raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You have being spying me.”

  
  


“What? No I'm not!” Jefe got redder that before. 

  
  


“You know a lot about me even when you pretend not be interested in me,” Reborn pressed and jumped at the stool Jefe was sit. His action did that Jefe moved back further and almost fell, of course, Reborn hold him and the two babies’ chest were touching.

  
  


“Please, stop that, is gross.” A man’s voice said. The two babies looked at the voice source and there was a white haired man with green Kimono and glasses standing next the bartender.

  
  


“Oh, sorry, Kawahira-san!” Jefe said and jumped out of Reborn reach into the counter. “It wasn't my intention to be a nuisance,” Jefe made reverence and the man rolled his eyes. 

  
  


“Yes, I know. You never bother my clients when you are alone,” the man eyes fell over Reborn. “Please, if you are going to have another date with your boyfriend, do it in somewhere else.”

  
  


“What? No, he isn't my boyfriend!” Jefe shriek. Reborn smirked, it was funny to see a man as composed as Jefe so nervous in front of a mere bar owner. Jefe was right, he wasn't anything like he predicted he would be. He was similar to Luce but at the same time so different to her, and he didn't know if he like it or not. 

  
  


After the bar owner scolded Jefe, the baby walked away and Reborn pretended to follow him, but the owner stopped him. 

  
  


“Really!, the next time you have a date, don't came to my bar,” the owner said and Reborn had a blank face. He would had shot at the owner but he was sure that if he did, Jefe would never put a feet in the bar and Reborn needed to see Jefe again. 

  
  


“I know that you two aren't what it looks like, Jefe explained it to me since the first time he came, but my civilian clients doesn't know and it's uncomfortable for them to see two babies make out.” Reborn raised an eyebrow. So that was the reason Jefe and he were so comfortable in the bar, the staff knew they weren't babies but adults trapped in babies bodies and so they treated them as the adults they really are. 

  
  


“And you believe him?,” Reborn asked with interest. 

  
  


“Yes, I did. Because a baby that talks and works for the mafia in a tiny suit doesn't make sense, unless is an adult trapped in that body.” The owner said folding his arms and the bartender nodded. If only they knew how often people thought that they really were babies. 

  
  


“Right, then we aren't going to make out again, but we will flirt with each other.”

  
  


“That's right with me if you keep your hand in yourself.” The owner nodded before walk away to his office behind the counter. 

  
  


Reborn paid for his drinks and Jefe’s before jumped down of the stool and went out of the local. 

 

============================

  
  


The next time they saw each other in the ‘Il polvore soldato’, it was month after. 

  
  


Reborn walked to the bar and sat at the right of Jefe, which was already drinking a martín and at his right had a empty stool in a bar full of people. 

  
  


“Good night, Mr. Copycat. You look as lovely as always,” Reborn checked out Jefe. The other baby was wearing a white suit that fit him. 

  
  


“Mr, Reborn.” Jefe said serous. “You have being an Arcobaleno for a while, haven't you?”

  
  


“Yes, I have,” Reborn admitted and got tensed for Jefe’s serious demeanor. 

  
  


“Don't you have habits that doesn't make sense? Ritual that you don't need to do but still you do it?” Jefe looked at Reborn. The hitman didn't say anything, all the things he does have a reason and a purpose. He don't lost his time in stupid rituals. 

  
  


“Of course,” Jefe smiled and looked away. “This isn't something a man like you can understand.”

  
  


Reborn arched an eyebrow, intrigued by the other baby’s word. Before the hitman could say anything, Jefe paid his drinks and walked away. 

  
  


The hitman lowered his fedora and snarled angry. He wasn't going to follow Jefe even if he wanted to, he wasn't that kind of man, but Reborn couldn't get out the feeling that he did something wrong. 

  
  


“Here,” the bartender said and put a white Russian in front of Reborn. “It's a gift of the house,” he said and added when Reborn cold eyes were over him, “He didn't had a good day.” The man leaned towards Reborn and said, “You know, he comes more often that you think. Yes, you are right and he always comes the third Tuesday of each month. But sometimes, he come at the morning or at afternoon, he doesn't have a schedule, he is a little unpredictable. He sometimes come to say hello to the owner, or to get a drink when things don't go his way.”

  
  


Reborn narrowed his eyes and asked himself why the man was telling him that. 

  
  


“Don't look me that way. You and he had history, I can see it, and I rather see him with you that see him drinking alone as a dog.” The man smiled and Reborn closed his eyes but smiled. “The next time he come, I will call you.” The man said and extended his hand. 

  
  


Reborn took a card for his jacket and gave it to the man. The card was white and had a phone number. The bartender nodded and walked away to serve another clients. 

  
  


Reborn sighed and drank his cocktail. He needed something to wash the bad taste in his mouth. Receive the pity of a bartender wasn't something that Reborn liked. 

  
  


=============================

  
  


One week after the incident, Reborn was called by the bartender and the baby went to the bar. It was Wednesday at noon and Jefe was the only one, besides the staff and the bar owner, that was inside the business. Jefe was drinking next the owner, which was at his right eating ramen. It surprised Reborn that an European man that loved so much the Japanese culture had a bar so Italian. 

  
  


“Oh, you date is here!” The owner said and smiled at Reborn. Jefe turned with wide eyes. 

  
  


“How do you know I would be here?,” Jefe asked surprise with his drink in his hand. 

  
  


“I was lucky,” Reborn answered and jumped at the stool at Jefe’s left. 

  
  


“You aren't that lucky,” Jefe narrowed his eyes. 

  
  


“I was passing by and I decided to check if you were here. I was lucky to find you here.”

  
  


“I don't believe you.”

  
  


“You should, I would never lie to you,” Reborn smirked and Jefe looked at him with hard eyes. More than ever, Reborn was sure that they used to be lovers. 

  
  


“Tell that lie to your ten years old lover,” Jefe crossed his arms. 

  
  


“You know, I will go away, I want to enjoy lunch,” The owner said and went to a table near the bar door in the opposite side of them. 

  
  


“Wait, Kawahira-san,” Jefe said and extended his arms towards the owner, but the man ignored him. Jefe groaned and looked back at Reborn. 

  
  


“As always, I'm scaring your companions,” Reborn smirked. 

  
  


“Yes, you do,” Jefe shook his head and drank his Martini. 

  
  


“Oh! Don't give me your the cold shoulder. You must be happy to get my attention, do you know how many people would kill to be in your position?”

  
  


“Yes, I know. A girl with poison cooking.”

  
  


“You are interested in me,” Reborn teased. 

  
  


“No, no really. Not every day a ten years old girl try to kill a heir because she is jealous that a baby doesn't pay attention to her,” Jefe replied and Reborn smirked 

  
  


“You are jealous.”

  
  


“I'm not jealous, it's just that is important to know what a potential enemy is doing,” Jefe pouted. 

  
  


“I'm not your enemy, I would never hurt a cute little thing like you.” 

  
  


Jefe glared at Reborn with orange eyes. “Don't play fool with me, you would kill me without doubt if they ask you to do it.”

  
  


“I would never hurt you.”

  
  


“Stop lying at my face. If they ask you to kill me you would do it without doubt!”. Jefe snarled and chestnut eyes devoid of all emotions stared coldly at Reborn. “My life doesn't mean anything to you…”

  
  


The hitman was worried, Jefe was nice, they were nice to each other. Then, he didn't say something that Jefe wanted to hear and he went crazy, just like some of his past women lovers. How a little silence, a tiny omission, could turn Reborn into jefe’s enemy? 

  
  


“You are important.” Reborn said and tried to reach one of jefe’s hands. He didn't want to play this play, he doesn't even play this stupid play with his lovers. Then why did he need to comfort and reassure Jefe? 

  
  


“Don't,” Jefe said with wet eyes, “Don't…”

  
  


Then they heard a loud noise behind of them. They turned back at the same time and found Dino in the floor and a few steps of him was a bar worked with a mop, looking at Dino with disbelief. 

  
  


“I didn't even mopped that part yet!” The worker said and walked to help Dino. 

  
  


Jefe smiled and jumped out of the stool, and walked towards the newcomer. “Hello, you must be Mr. Reborn student,” Jefe smiled brightly and extended his hand. 

  
  


The boy doubted, he was still in the worker hands, but he shook Jefe’s hand. “Is a pleasure, my name is… ”

  
  


Reborn kicked the boy's head and send the worker and Dino flying to ground. “Weird Dino.” The baby put his foot over the blonde head. “Who tell you you could go out of the car without my permission?” Reborn asked angry.

  
  


Reborn heard a muffle sound and when he looked back, the other baby was trying to no laugh and was looking at Reborn with a mix of fondness and longines. Jefe’s eyes smiled at Reborn in a way that melt the hitman’s heart. 

  
  


“You really was passing by,” Jefe smiled and Reborn forgot how to breath. “I thought you had spies after me, but you weren't lying! You really passed by and you found me here by mere luck.” Jefe’s eyes wet again but this time the baby's lips had a big smile on them. 

  
  


Reborn and Jefe looked at each other in the eyes. There was again that strange connection between them. 

  
  


“Reborn,” Dino said and the babies looked down at the boy. “We need to go, I have classes to attend,” he whimpered. 

  
  


“Shut up!,” Reborn kicked the boy's head again. 

  
  


“I also have to go” Jefe checked his watch and Reborn looked at him. “It's almost time for byakuran to go out of School, and if I don't go to pick him up he will be headache to all the mansion staff.” Warm eyes looked at Reborn, “We will see each other in another time,” Jefe closed his eyes and walked out of the bar. 

  
  


Reborn groaned and Dino shivered under the Arcobaleno. The blonde didn't know what Reborn was doing but something told him that he did something horrible wrong by interphering. Reborn kicked again Dino and went out of the bar. He crossed the door at the same time two men in black suit picked Jefe up and walked towards a luxurious car. 

  
  


Reborn lowered his fedora and kicked Dino again when the blonde went out of the bar. 

  
  


====

  
  


The next month, Reborn found Jefe in the same place, it was tuesday at 10:00 pm and Jefe was drinking alone and at his side were two empty stools. 

  
  


“Hello, Reborn” Jefe smiled sweetly and looked at the hitman with a martini in hand. 

  
  


“You look good, as always, Mr. Copycat.” Reborn said and sat at Jefe’s left. 

  
  


“And you are a flatterer, as always” Jefe chuckle while shaking his head, then he sipped his drink. 

  
  


The hitman was confused by the other's warm welcoming. When Reborn came at the bar, he expected an angry Jefe that would be ready to run away. But the Sky was nice to him again. Jefe was giving him a second chance and Reborn is not going to mess it up. 

  
  


Now, Reborn was aware that Jefe wasn't as sweet and forgiveble as Luce, and if he isn't careful he could lose the sky's interest. Reborn needed to more perceptive. What he did right the last time?

  
  


“You always drink the same stuff,” Reborn said. He decided began a trivial conversation with Jefe, nothing too deep or he could scare away the other baby. 

  
  


“Yes, I like it,” Jefe explained. “Don't you always drink the same stuff? All the times I had see you, you always order a White Russian or an espresso” Jefe’s warm eyes were over Reborn.

  
  


When did Jefe watched Reborn drinking an espresso? No, he never has done. It was surely that is a common knowledge that Reborn likes espresso. That was the most logical conclusion but Reborn couldn't believe it. Was Jefe spying on him? That was impossible, if Jefe had tried do it Reborn would have noticed it. Then, Jefe should have seen Reborn drink and espresso before he became an Arcobaleno. 

  
  


“Yes, it's because I like it.” Reborn confessed, he raised a hand to ask for a cocktail. “What kind of coffee de you like?”

  
  


“I like latte,” Jefe smiled shyly and said, “I know, it's not a man's coffee, but I only drink stronger coffee when I had work to do and I need to stay awake.” 

  
  


Reborn raised an eyebrow, Jefe knew that Reborn was going to make fun of him. Now that ever, the hitman is sure that Jefe know him, but he can't tell who is Jefe’s true identity.  

  
  


“You can't handle strong coffee, surely you are one of those that put sugar on coffee,” Jefe lowered his head ashamed and Reborn raised an eyebrow. Jefe was way more feminine that Reborn expected. “Then, how do you handle so well the alcohol?,” Reborn pointed at the martini and the three empty glasses next to Jefe. 

  
  


Jefe looked at the drink and then looked back a Reborn with a nervous expression. “I don't like strong coffee taste, but I like alcohol and I have a good liver.” Reborn shook his head, displeased by the answer and Jefe tilted his head to the right. “Is not that bad, really,” Jefe said with a fond tone. 

  
  


Then again, Jefe talked to Reborn as if they knew each other for years. 

  
  


“Hey, Reborn, did you have a good day?,” Jefe asked, obviously changing the topic. Reborn let him go, he suppose no one wants to talk about their alcoholism. “Did Dino-san do something interesting today?”

  
  


Reborn arched both eyebrow, “No, he is a complete loser and a waste of my time.” In that moment the bartender gave his drink to reborn. 

  
  


“Auch! that's harsh,” Jefe winced. “Well, by my part, my day was nice.” Jefe smiled. “Byakuran was charming today. He didn't yelled to anyone in the mansion, he did his homework, he pay attention to his professors and tutors, he took me to a nice piano concert, then we ate Japanese food and he didn't force me to take a bath with him.”

  
  


Reborn looked at Jefe with a blank expression. 

  
  


“Well, he is a little spoiled brat that thinks at me as if I was his toy,” Jefe smiled awkwardly. “You know, children like to take baths, eat and sleep with their toys.”

  
  


Reborn raised both eyebrow, he never noticed it before, but Jefe was surprisingly dense. Jefe notices Reborn’s moves of him and his void flattery, but he couldn't understand that Byakuran is trying to woo him. Reborn must admit that Byakuran have a good taste and surely it getting advice of his father or any other grown up, he will be an explendid Mafia boss when he grown up. Is curious, Reborn is stalked by Bianchi while Jefe is practically Byakuran’s wife. Jefe called him pedophile but he also can be considered one; or is Byakuran the pedophile? 

  
  


“Why are you smiling?,” Jefe asked embarrassed. “It may be little for you, but I'm happy that Byakuran is behaving properly.” 

  
  


“Well, at least he isn't hitting you anymore,” Reborn smiled and lowered his fedora, shadowing his face. “I don't know why you didn't break his teeths.”

  
  


“He is only a child and it only happened once, and since then, he has never hit me again,” Jefe promptly defended the boy. “You don't need to use violence to resolve everything, Reborn,” he said serous and finished his drink. The bartender came and gave him another Marini. “Thanks, ignazio,” Jefe turned back at Reborn. “He is intelligent, he will understand if you are patient and explain it to him.”

  
  


“ You need a iron hand of him, be nice on him is not going to work forever, you know,” Reborn drank his white Russian. 

  
  


“Is working,” Jefe smiled, “Sometimes you only need love and friendship to resolve things.”

  
  


Reborn looked at Jefe with a blank expression. Jefe was way too nice and naive for his own good, while other times he was more mature and intelligent. Now, Reborn was suspecting that Jefe good mood wasn't related to something Reborn or Byakuran did. Byakuran was probably behaving properly because he has a rival for Jefe’s heart, or someone was threatening his platonic relationship with Jefe. 

  
  


“Byakuran knows we meet sometimes?,” Reborn asked suddenly. 

  
  


“Eh? No!, he doesn't. Byakuran is a bit jealous, and he doesn't like you so if he knew we are seeing each other he would throw a fuss.” Jefe answered while lowering his eyes as caressing his lips. “Why do you ask?,” he raised his head and looked at Reborn. 

  
  


“Nothing special, it was thinking that when we meet he was ready to fight for you. I'm surprised he haven't appeared already to ask me to let you alone.” Reborn said and Jefe’s widened in surprise. 

  
  


Jefe lowered his head and mused about it. “Now that I think about it, you are right, surely Byakuran wouldn't like it.”

  
  


“Dino knows I come here to see you,” Reborn said. Jefe raised his eyes and they looked each other in silence. Again, Jefe is surprised but he isn't displeased. “I don't want my stupid student to interrupt us like the last time,” Reborn said and Jefe smiled. 

  
  


“That's kind of sweet of you,” Jefe titled his head. “Besides all the bad things that you said about him, but I'm sure you like him and you don't bring him here because is dangerous.” Jefe opened his eyes and looked at him with orange eyes. “You noticed that I'm never alone, I have my own scorts that are always waiting for me in a car out of the bar. Besides, even if no one fight and is a neutral territory, is still dangerous for a heir to come here...” Jefe smiled at Reborn, “-even, if his bodyguard is the great and only Reborn.”

  
  


Reborn narrowed his eyes and fought a displeased expression to show in his head. He no only dared to doubt of Reborn’s skills but also, Jefe was again dancing between paranoid and naivety. He talks one minute about the power of love changing people's hearts, and the next, he is talking about how Reborn couldn't protect Dino if he was attacked. 

  
  


Reborn knows that a man in the mafia needs to be paranoid, but Jefes sudden changes are worrisome. 

  
  


“Don't take me wrong,” Jefe said nervous, raising both hands. “I know you could protect him! Really!,” he close his eyes and smiled ankwarly, shaking slightly. “I, I was trying to say that you are nicer than what one could expect of the best hitman in the world.”

  
  


Reborn kept a blank expression fighting to no arch his eyebrows. There was another strange change in Jefe, one moment he was serious and the next he was almost crying like a girl. 

  
  


“Please, don't shoot me,” Jefe closed his eyes. 

  
  


Reborn arched both eyebrow, and he noticed that he has his gun out of his jacket and the pistol was aiming at an scared Jefe. Shit! Fucking reflex! He is too used to shoot at people when they offend them that he did it it unconsciously. 

  
  


“Um,” Reborn huffed and took his gun back to his jacket. He wasn't going to apologize, but he was surprised that Jefe didn't have tried to defend himself. He could do it, Reborn knows, but Jefe decided to plead instead of Fight. Jefe did it because he knows that Reborn wasn't going to kill him, he knows that Reborn like to shoot when he is annoyed or in discomfort, and jefe also know that he does it only against people that can avoid the bullets. 

  
  


Jefe turned back to drink his Martini, shaking slightly, and sighed with a relief expression that later turned into a fond smile. 

  
  


Why was he smiling? Why Jefe didn't run away as he did before? Why wasn't he angry? Again, Reborn was sure that Jefe knew him better that he expected. Fuck! Why he can't remember him? 

  
  


“I don't shoot at my lovers,” Reborn said serious. 

  
  


“Eh?,” Jefe asked, blushing furiously and shaking slightly. “What did you say?”

  
  


Reborn hated to repeat himself but he would do it for Jefe. The hitman sighed and said, “I wasn't going to shoot you. I don't shoot at anyone that is my lover.”

  
  


“But, but I'm not your lover,” Jefe stuttered pathetically, his face redder that before. “This is going to fast for me! I thought we were somewhere near to be friends, did I do something to become your lover without know it? Is one of those crazy mafia rule I don't know about?,” Jefe said panicked, holding his head and looking at Reborn with wet eyes. 

  
  


Reborn raised an eyebrow, something told him that Byakuran invent all kind of stupid rules all the time to get Jefe to do whatever he wants to. Byakuran had probably invented a rule that forces Jefe to take a bath with him, or a rule that forces the sky Arcobaleno to be a his babysitter. Maybe the rumors were true and Byakuran kidnapped Jefe because he thought the baby was cute. 

  
  


“You had let me kiss you three times, and now you are my lover,” Reborn teased. He wanted to play with Jefe but he was sure he wasn't going to fall for such a lame rule. They haven't done anything that Reborn could use to make a better rule. 

  
  


“You should be laying,” Jefe said nervous. “If that's true, then it means that I'm also Byakuran’s lover,” Jefe covered his face while shaking it. 

  
  


“It only count if it's in the mouth.”

  
  


“They were in the mouth,” Jefe answered, uncovering his face and looking at Reborn with wet eyes again. “Byakuran kiss me all the days in the mouth after he wakes up, he says it is something common between friends in Italy.”

  
  


Reborn lowered his fedora and furrowed his face. More than ever, Reborn was sure that the Gesso heir was in love with Jefe and he kidnapped him. He couldn't believe that the other baby was so dense to not see it! And, more importantly, why was he angry? It's good that Jefe thinks of him as a potential friend, isn't it? They aren't together anymore! Be friends is good and useful for them in their situation, he doesn't want them to be like Colonello and Lal mirch. 

  
  


“Such a rule doesn't exist,” Reborn confessed raising his fedora. 

  
  


Jefe sighed and let himself fall on the stool. “Thanks God!” Jefe raised his head. “You really scared me,” he smiled, “you are such a horrible person.”

  
  


“I'm a hitman, what do you expected?” 

  
  


“Yeah, you are right! You are the same devil,” Jefe said and sat up. “But, you know,” he bite his lower lip and blushed. “You took it a little too far when you said that you wouldn't shoot at me because I was your lover.”

  
  


Reborn looked at Jefe with a blank expression, the other baby sighed and lowered his head. It made Reborn smirk. 

  
  


“Yes, I'm not going to hurt you. I told you before.”

  
  


“But, I thought that was because you wanted me as your Sky, not because you were interested in me,” Jefe stuttered red again. “I thought you were playing to the womanizer with me because you know I'm gay and you are charming, and as such, you would get easier what you want for me.” Jefe concluded his hastily explanation, running over his words, and Reborn raised arched both eyebrows. 

  
  


Again, the hitman was surprised that Jefe knew his modus operandi, but more importantly, Reborn was gladly surprised that Jefe knew how to defend himself against men avances. But, why the hell Jefe doesn't realize that Byakuran wants him as a lover? 

  
  


“I don't want you as my lover and I don't know if I want you as my Sky. I'm here because you are the new Sky Arcobaleno and you know me. I don't remember anything about you, but I'm sure you were important for me, if you weren't you wouldn't know so much about me. Now you are cursed and I can't let you alone with this.”

  
  


The two babies looked each other in the eyes and Jefe cried. He closed his eyes and jumped to hug Reborn. The hitman was surprised but he let Jefe to hug him. The customers looked at them with interest but Reborn ignored them and instead he stared at Jefe. 

  
  


Now Reborn could understand Jefe’s swinging mood and strange behavior. Jefe recognized Reborn but he was sad that Reborn didn't remembered him, and as such, he was afraid to interact with him. Jefe is an emotive man and he has some many feeling for the hitman that he couldn't have them all under control. Reborn made the sky angry because it was plain obvious that they couldn't be what they used to be. 

  
  


“You are doing it again,” the owner said near to them.

  
  
  


“Sorry,” Jefe mumble ashamed. He jumped back at his stool. Ignazio smiled at Jefe and gave him a napkin. The Sky smiled and cleaned away the tears. “Thank you,” he smiled. 

  
  


“You are welcome,” Ignazio said and went back to attend other clients. 

  
  


“Please, no more drama between you.” The owner shook his head, “A baby crying in a bar is something annoying for the clients.” Without more explanation the owner went away and let them alone. 

  
  


“Sorry, I ruined your suit,” Jefe said shyly with puffy red eyes. “I'm not as manly as I should be,” the baby lowered his head. 

  
  


“Don't worry, everyone cry once in a while. Well, not me, I don't cry,” Reborn said and Jefe giggled. 

  
  


“You really are a gentleman, I understand now why so many women are after you,” Jefe smiled softly. Reborn felt his heart melt and he felt again that invisible link between them. 

  
  


“You are slow,” Reborn said and lowered his fedora. Jefe protested and Reborn ignored him. 

  
  


“I have to go, weird Dino has an early morning training and I have things to prepare.” Reborn paid his drink, he barely touched it, and jumped off the stool. 

  
  


“Yes, good luck with that,” Jefe smiled awkwardly. 

  
  


“I don't need luck,” Reborn said without looking back and went out. When the cold nocturne breeze hit his face, Reborn noticed that he face was hotter. 

  
  


Reborn was beginning to feel something for Jefe, something that he had never felt for anyone before. Reborn loved Luce with all his heart, she was the light of his life but she didn't loved him back, at least not in the same way; Reborn loves his stupid student and his friends, he likes the cute girl that is crazy for him, and he loved all his lovers. But what Reborn felt for Jefe is different, is not mere sympathy or pity as he thought at the beginning. Reborn wasn't looking for Jefe anymore because he knew too much about him or because of his strange link with Vongola, Reborn was looking for Jefe because he liked to be with the sky. He said that he didn't wanted Jefe as his Sky, but he lied, he wants him! 

  
  


==========================

  
  


It was thursday at night and Reborn was in the bar again.  He wasn't looking for Jefe, he only felt like drinking an the first place that came to his mind was the ‘IL polvore soldato’. Reborn walked slowly to a the bar counter full of people, almost tasting the White Russian in his tongue, when he saw Jefe, smiling and drinking a cocktail with ice-cream in his stool. 

  
  


“This is superb, Ignazio!” Jefe said happy with a stupid smile on his lips. “I want another!” He said, and a girl sat next to Jefe giggled. The bartender nodded and gave Jefe a spoon. 

  
  


“OK, but I have a lot of orders to mix, wait here and finish your ice cream meanwhile I finish them.”

  
  


“You are really nice, Ignazio,” Jefe said and began to eat ice cream.

  
  


Reborn walked faster and jumped at Jefe’s left stool. He kicked a man out of it and he sat there. “This is my place,” Reborn said grumpy and the man, that was mafia nodded and crawled away. 

  
  


“Reborn? What are you doing here?,” Jefe asked baffled. The sky was used to Reborn’s antics an as expected he didn't tried to scold him for be so rude. 

  
  


“I wanted a drink, just like you,” Reborn explained at looked at Jefe with deep onyx eyes. 

  
  


“It was a hard day?,” Jefe asked worried. 

 

Reborn shook his head, “I like to drink once in awhile and here the workers treat me as an adult without I have to thread them. Besides, Leon likes the snacks.” The chameleon went out of Reborn jacket and caught a Fri for the bowing the counter. 

  
  


“Oh, yes, they are good,” Jefe smiled. “Hello, Leon,” Jefe waved his hand at Leon but the chameleon ignored him. 

  
  


“Where is your animal companion?,” Reborn asked and Jefe raised his eyes to met Reborn’s eyes. “All the Arcobalenos have an animal companion, I had never seen yours.” Jefe tilted his head to he left with a thinking expression. “Luce and Aria used to have an squirrel, and Leon is my companion.”

  
  


“I don't have any,” Jefe confessed with a finger on his lower lips. “Did you got an animal companion automatically after you woke up as an Arcobaleno? Or they come to you?” 

  
  


“They come to you,” Reborn lied and furrowed. There was another anomalous thing about Jefe, all of them have an animal companion since they woke up, all of them with exception of Lal mirch.  

  
  


“Oh, that's sound nice, I want to have my own León?” Jefe smiled and stared at Leon, the idea pleased him. Reborn smiled while Leon ignored Jefe. “I want a cat or a lion,” Jefe said excited, then he showed again a melancholic expression. “You know, before I was turned into this, I had a cat named nuts. He was orange and cute, I had him since he was a kitty and I'm kind of worried about him. I asked Byakuran for him, but he said that he can't give him to me.” Jefe furrowed and poute. Reborn raised an eyebrow. It was stupid, Byakuran could give Jefe almost everything he wants and yet he doesn't give him his cat. Was the cat dead or strayed? 

  
  


Reborn wanted to find the cat and give it to Jefe, but it was surely something difficult to do and a time consuming mission. Reborn doesn't have time to lose looking for a ex lover cat. 

  
  


“You should get a new one,” Reborn said and Jefe glared at him. Reborn was unsensible again. 

  
  


“If Leon died, you would buy another chameleon?” Jefe asked offended. Leon stopped eating and stared at his owner.

  
  


“Of course not. He is never going to die, he is a magical chameleon. He will be with me as long I'm alive.” Reborn said also offended and Leon cuddle in his owner hat. “But you are obsessed with a normal cat.”

  
  


“Nuts wasn't normal,” Jefe said and crossed his arms over his chest. “He was special.”

  
  


“Yes, he might be but he isn't anything like Leon,” Reborn smirked and rubbered the chameleon chin. 

  
  


“Yes, is true, he isn't anything like Leon,” Jefe pouted. He really missed his cat. 

  
  


“Don't be sad, Jefe,” The bartender said and out a new cup if ice cream and liquor in front of Jefe. The sky nodded and began to eat, meanwhile Ignazio looked at Reborn and asked him what he wanted to order. Reborn asked for a white Russian and the bartender nodded before go to fulfill others orders. 

  
  


“By the way,” Reborn said and caught Jefe’s attention. “A friend of mine wants to meet you,” Reborn said and Jefe turned back at him, cheeks tinted with ice cream. 

  
  


“Is he one of us?,” Jefe raised an eyebrow. Reborn nodded with a smile. 

  
  


“Is he related to Vongola?,” Jefe whispered and Reborn narrowed his eyes. Jefe expression showed that he wasn't willing to have any interaction with Vongola. Gesso and Vongola aren't enemies even if they aren't allies, neither they are in bad terms, so Jefe unwilling to meet with Lal Mirch supports Collonelo’s theory. 

  
  


Maybe Jefe is really a lost descendant of Vongola primo, and as such, he is afraid of Vongola. A new heir only can brings problems, specially if such man was older than Nono sons. Jefe used to be a civilian and he surely doesn't know yet the underworld works. Vongola doesn't need another bloody incident like the one nono’s bastard son protagonized, but over everything, Jefe doesn't need to be caught in deeper shit.

  
  


“Is he Collonelo?” Jefe asked with a worried expression. Reborn snapped back at the reality and he shook his head by mere reflex. Jefe doesn't want to meet Colonello either. Fuck! He was the one he had on mind. 

  
  


“Then, who is he?” Jefe asked worried, lowering his eyes at his drink. 

  
  


“Is Fong,” Reborn said the name of a man that would be willing to meet Jefe, a freelance killer that doesn't work for any family in Europe and over everything, el calmest and nicest of the Arcobalenos. Jefe is a strong and intelligent man but he has a strange tendency to escape like a mouse. Reborn needed a sensible man that is able to be careful with every one of his action. 

  
  


Maybe if Jefe meet Fong and realize that the man isn't dangerous, he will be willing to meet Colonello. 

  
  


“Fong,” Jefe tasted the name and lowered his eyes while musing. Reborn analiza every of the tiniest changes in Jefe, he smiled when he noticed that Jefe was right with meeting Fong. 

  
  


“Fine,” Jefe sighed with a smile. “I will meet him, I don't know a lot about him but people say that he is a nice man.”

  
  


“He is a nice man,” Reborn answered.“Is fine if we meet in here the next week at the same time?”

  
  


Jefe shook his head. “Sorry, but I had something to do. It's best if we see each other the next week, maybe morning Tuesday?”

  
  


“At morning?” Reborn asked. 

  
  


“Byakuran is going to be at School and we will have more free time to talk,” Jefe explained. “Besides, it harder for me to go out at night, Byakuran is more possessive than ever. I think he might be suspecting that I meet with you here. He asked me today about you and he wanted to come with me.”

  
  


Reborn smirked, he felt like a lover that is with a married woman. Byakuran is an intelligent child and he realized that his toy husband is meeting with another man. 

  
  


“It's fine with me, I will tell him,” Reborn said. “It's nine am good for you?”

  
  


Jefe nodded and then, they began to drink and talk about trivialities.

  
  


Reborn wasn't a man that liked to talk about his student, but Jefe liked to hear anything about Dino progress. Probably, Jefe was trying to learn from Reborn how to handle with a spoiled heir, but Reborn is pretty sure that he doesn't need to do so. Reborn is sure that Jefe has Byakuran in the palm of his hand and he doesn't know it. 

  
  


==========================

 

Three days later, Reborn was called again by the bartender, it was Sunday at six am. The hitman went alone to the bar, leaving Dino to slept until late. Even Dino deserved to relax once in a while and Reborn needed to see Jefe. Ignazio hurried him to go, told him that Jefe needed to talk with him. 

  
  


When Reborn arrived to the bar it was eight am and only Ignazio, the owner and Jefe were inside the bar. The place had already been cleaned up and Jefe and the owner were drinking sake on the counter at the same seat that ever. 

  
  


Ignazio was behind the counter and was drinking water near to Jefe. He man raised his eyes and smiled tiredly when he saw Reborn. 

  
  


“Mr. Reborn, thanks for coming,” Ignazio greeted him,raising a hand lazily.

  
  


“Oh, look who is here, is your boyfriend!” the owner said with a smile and a glass of sake at his lips. “You really had a nice timing,” he joked. 

  
  


“Reborn?,” Jefe asked with puffy eyes and a red face. He has been crying for a while. 

  
  


“Now that you're not alone anymore, we can go,” the owner said after finishing his glass. The white haired man's took some keys for his clothes and gave them to Jefe. “Close after you finish talking,” the owner petted the baby head and stood up. 

  
  


“Thank you Kawahira-san, Ignazio-san,” Jefe whispered. Both men nodded and they went back to the back part of the bar. Surely to exit by the worker entrance. 

  
  


Reborn walked slowly towards Jefe, assessing the situation and jumped at the stool at Jefe’s left. This was something big, he knew it, Ignazio was a nice man and he gave away that he calls Reborn whenever Jefe is alone. Ignazio did it because Jefe needed him, and the owner let them alone. They were going to talk about something important. 

  
  


Reborn stared at Jefe in silence, waiting for the baby to be ready to talk. He wanted to ask what happened, but he shouldn't push Jefe. 

  
  


Jefe looked at him and Reborn didn't moved, he didn't know what he should do. He should hug Jefe? He should pet his head? He should kiss him? Reborn didn't know what he should do. 

  
  


“Don't go, you don't have to do anything. You only need to listen to me,” Jefe put a hand on Reborn’s shoulder and looked at him with warm eyes, he knew what the hitman was thinking. “Please, listen to me.”

  
  


Reborn looked at Jefe eyes with a blank expression and the sky smiled, he understood, as always, what Reborn doesn't say. 

  
  


“Every third Tuesday of each month, for almost ten years, my two best friends and I drink together. We began when we were in the university and kept doing it until… It happened.” Jefe pointed at himself. “We can't see each other anymore. They are what they are and I'm trapped in this fucking body,” Jefe raised his hand and looked at them with hate. “I need them, I want to be with them, I miss them so much. But we can't be together anymore, we can't go back  to what we used to be. The only thing I can do is to go to a bar at the same time at the same day we used to see each other, no, actually I need to do this. I always came and save to two stool for them, even when I know they aren't going come.” Jefe wet eyes looked Reborn’s black eyes. “But is not enough, I can't let them go, I need to see them. I had become into a stalker. And I was ok with that, but I wasn't prepared… ”. Jefe covered his face. “-I wasn't prepared. They saw me, but they don't who I am. Is like, I had never existed.”

  
  


The hitman lowered his face. So that was why Jefe asked him about ‘rituals that doesn't make sense’ and why he was so sensitive about Reborn’s silence. Jefe was scared and opened his heart to the only person that could understand him. 

  
  


Reborn was a fool! Jefe was matured and took the curse so fine that Reborn forgot that he was freshly cursed, he hasn't moved completely out of his old life! Jefe is fucking obsessed with his stupid cat, and of course, he is going to be obsessed with his family and friends.Two years was to soon for Jefe to let go of his old life. 

How many years it took to Colonello to stop looking for Lal Mirch to apologize for didn't save her?, For the rain couple to stop stalking their old acquaintances and each other; for Skull to stop going to X-treme events were he used to be the star; for Fong to stop sending present to his daughter in everyone of her birthdays. It takes time! No one can't let behind their life in one day. 

  
  


For Reborn, who didn't had anyone important to cling unto, it was a matter of one year or a little more. But for others it took them years, almost decades and in somep cases, like Colonello and Lal mirch, they can't let behind their old life yet. 

  
  


Reborn got over it a long time ago and he forgot it how it was. He put a hand on Jefe back, he has never being good at conform. He was good at pretending to conform someone, but when someone that he really cared about was suffering, the words were harder to find. 

  
  


Jefe covered his face and cried harder. Then, Reborn realized something was amiss! Jefe behaves like he knows Reborn for ages and because of that he supposed that they were ex-lovers. 

  
  


They probably met and dated before Reborn was cursed, that would explain why he forgot everything about Jefe. But analyzing the Jefe’s words, Jefes shouldn't be older than thirty three years old when he was cursed and his friends were still alive. Jefe was probably a toddler when Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno were cursed. He couldn't be a lover, if he was he would have remembered him and they had met when Reborn was already cursed.

  
  


Now that Reborn thought about it, Jefe was younger that Iemitsu but older that Nono’s sons. Jefe was pretty similar to Iemitsu’s sons and, if Lal Mirch and Collonello were right, Jefe was indeed related to the Japanese bloodline of Vongola. That means that Jefe was a potential heir to Vongola. Jefe’s life could be in danger if Vongola knows about it. 

  
  


“Reborn, sorry,” Jefe asked between tear. “Sorry, I talked about sentimental stuff and I bring you here. You told me you wanted to help me and I took it to far. You don't like this kind of stuff. Please, forgive me if I made you to remember something painful”

  
  


The hitman turned his eyes at Jefe. They looked each other in the eyes, and Reborn wasn't surprised when he saw true worry in then. Jefe was suffering but still he cared about Reborn’s feeling, and the hitman didn't know why. 

  
  


If Reborn’s arms were longer and he wasn't chicken, he would have reached for Jefe and caressed his cheek, but instead he asked: “Why are you working for them? Why are you at Gesso?”

  
  


Jefe’s eyes opened by surprise and his lower lips tremble briefly. “Is difficult to explain,” he looked away. “But, you could say that I don't have any other place to go. I don't have a job, I don't have a family or friends to cry for help anymore. I'm like a ghost cursed to see my beloved ones kept going with their life without them knowing I'm exist.” Jefe turned back at Reborn and smiled sadly. 

  
  


Reborn looked away and lowered his fedora, he didn't pressed him further. It was a sensible topic and more that ever Jefe needed him. 

  
  


Reborn couldn't understand what Jefe was suffering, he was part of the mafia way before he was cursed and he knew about the Arcobaleno’s existence. Only that he never knew he could be chosen like one. But the others were a different case, at the beginning it was hard for them to find their way into the underworld. Specially to Skull, mostly to him. It was harder for a civilian that didn't know anything about the mafia and neither have the ability to fight. Skull suffered for a Familia accepted him, and it wasn't a good family. 

  
  


In that case, Jefe was lucky that Byakuran is obsessed with him. If Byakuran hasn't take Jefe under his wing, would have him go to Vongola for help? 

  
  


Jefe was someone with money and well educated, his behavior show it, so Reborn think he was probably a businessman. He was around thirty years old, he had a cat named nuts and  he was single. He is from Asia, probably from Japan, but he can speak Italian fluently with little accent. He was a civilian and yet he adjusted pretty fast to the Mafia, si he should be related it to them beforehand, he wasn't part of the underworld but knew it or worked with them. Jefe’s friends are still alive, one of them is a genius musician, another likes box and one of them likes kimonos. Jefe likes alcohol, yellow roses and men. 

  
  


Jefe is too young to be his lover but still the sky knows everything about him, he know him better than some of his fellow Arcobaleno. Jefe know how Reborn work and he has copy his style perfectly. How they meet and more importantly, Who is Jefe? 

  
  


“We were lovers?” Reborn asked without look at jefe. 

  
  


“No… “ Jefe shook his head. 

  
  


Reborn arched an eyebrow. Jefe cared so much for him, he knew so much about him, and Reborn felt this way about him. The hitman couldn't believe they weren't a couple. 

  
  


“How we met?,” Reborn asked. 

  
  


“I was a child and you were a baby in a suit that came from nowhere,” Jefe lowered his head. Reborn’s eyes narrowed. Jefe met him when he had been already cursed, that was interesting but that didn't explained anything about them. 

  
  


“Where do you learned how to fight? Your fighting style is similar to mine.”

  
  


“You teach me,” Jefe said. 

  
  


“That's not possible, I don't waste my time teaching to a no one,” Reborn glared at Jefe. Now, he didn't know if Jefe was lying to him again. 

  
  


Jefe winced at stared at Reborn hurt. “Right, you are so cruel when you want to,” the sky admitted then he closed his eyes. “But, that is how you are.” Jefe opened his eyes and he looked at Reborn with a mix of pain and sadness.

Reborn stayed in silence, he stared at Jefe with cold eyes. The other baby sighed and breathed deeply.

  
  


“When I was a kid I was alone, there wasn't anyone that cared about me besides my mother but, even she looked at me as I was a nothing. There wasn't anyone that believed in me, I was trash, but then…, “Jefe smiled softly, “an aggressive baby came from nowhere to fulfill a mission and he saw potential in me.” Jefe eyes gleamed with happiness and he stared back at a surprised black eyes. “People used to hit me all the time, but you saw something in me and you teach me how to fight. I was stupid and no one believed in me, so I lost the faith in myself, but you teach me to believe in me again. You teach me how to have dreams and to fight for them. “Jefe put both hands over his chest. “Reborn, you don't remember anything about me, but I'm the man that I'm now because of you.” Chestnut eyes wetted and fat tear fell. 

  
  


“You are important for me, so important that when I knew you were an adult trapped inside the body of a baby I tried to help you.” Jefe laughed, everyone of the sound that went out of his mouth were full of pain. “After all the things I did, I ended up turned into this abomination,” Jefe pointed himself and another round of fat tear fell. 

  
  


Reborn stared at Jefe in disbelief, he couldn't, he didn't want to believe it. He didn't wanted to be believed that Jefe loves him in such a pure way, that he loves him more that anyone could ever love Reborn, and yet, the hitman doesn't remember anything about him. But, even when everything is to stupid to be truth, it makes sense! It makes sense the way Reborn feels about Jefe, how he feels like they have know each other for years and how Jefe know him so deeply. 

  
  


Reborn lowered his fedora. He knew his eyes leaked the sadness he felt. It was anomalous for Reborn to teach anyone that wasn't part of a mission or an special request, but Jefe’s skill and the way he moves only makes sense if he was Reborn’s student. The way Jefe knows some much about him and how he works. Reborn loves Dino, he would never let anyone to kill him, and he can't imagine how much he would love Jefe if he remembered him. 

  
  


Reborn wanted to cry. A new sky Arcobaleno that wasn't related to Luce and without an animal companion, a man that came from nowhere and took Aria’s place. And now, Reborn knew why it was Jefe and not anyone else. The sky was as stupid as Colonello. The stupid soldier loved Lal mirch so much that he took her place and condemned himself for her sake. Colonello didn't regret to do it, he only regret that he only got her a half curse. He couldn't save her. And jefe, sweet and naive Jefe, condemned himself for Reborn and he saved the wrong Arcobaleno.

  
  


It was really funny and cruel at the same time. 

  
  


If only they had their adult bodies, if they did, Reborn would kiss Jefe with passion and fuck him over the counter. But, they are babies and he isn't into pedophilia. Reborn closed his eyes, if only he was a man again. 

  
  


“Forgive me,” Reborn said. Jefe gasped and he tried to hug Reborn, but the hitman jumped off the stool and ran away. 

  
  


Reborn ran away without looking back, he didn't stopped when he heard jefe’s muffle cry or his name. He couldn't be there anymore, as always that things go to far he escaped, and for a first time in years he felt guilty about it. It was Jefe choice that turned him into and Arcobaleno, his own stupidity, but Reborn couldn't stop feeling guilty. Now, Reborn can understand why Lal mirch doesn't want to see Colonello. It was, overwhelming. 

  
  


================

  
  


Reborn didn't want to see Jefe, he isn't ready to see him again in the eyes. But when Fong arrived to his door that morning, Reborn knew he needed to be strong. 

  
  


Jefe wasn't going to go to meet them, no one would do it after what Reborn did, but they went and waited for the sky. The staff was cleaning the floor and Ignazio greeted Reborn as cheerful as always. The bartender didn't know what Reborn did to Jefe. The babies asked for alcohol, Reborn wanted Tequila and Fong asked a coke. 

  
  


They began to talk about little things, but both were nervous. It was the ten am at Tuesday in the ‘IL polvore soldato’ and Jefe hasn't arrived yet.

  
  


“Is late, he never is late” Reborn said worried and looked at the wall watch. 

  
  


“Maybe he isn't willing to meet me”. Fong caressed his chin. It wasn't like the martial artist to be so anxious. 

  
  


“Don't worry, he will come,” owner said, surprising both babies, and sat next to jefe’s place to eat his ramen. “He can be late sometimes, especially when Byakuran is a little bitch.”

  
  
  


“Owner, please don't talk that way about Byakuran. He is only eight years old” Ignazio scolded and Kawahira shuggered. 

  
  


They heard little steps coming to the door and a white haired boy kicked the door open. “Where is waifu?”

  
  


“And talking about the devil,” owner said.

  
  


The boy ran towards the Arcobaleno and stood in fork of Reborn, behind the boy was running some of his bodyguards. “Where the fuck is my waifu?” Byakuran asked, glaring at Reborn. 

  
  


The group of four men looked at each other, then to the silver haired boy.

  
  


“I don't know where is he,” Reborn answered and Byakuran huffed, obviously didn't believing any of his words. 

  
  


“Don't play fool with me! You had been see him! You should know where he is!” Byakuran yelled his face red. Reborn and Fong tensed. 

  
  


Kawahira stood up and asked, “Calm down, and told us what happened”

  
  


Byakuran nodded and said between tears. “Jefe is gone! He didn't came to watch cartoon with me yesterday, neither he was with me the Sunday. He told me he was going to see a friend and he didn't came back,” the boy shivered and cried harder. Kawahira winced and hugged the boy. The bodyguards were surprised that the boy accepted the man's arms, they tried to comfort him but he didn't accepted them. 

 

“Calm down, he will be fine.” Kawahira said and caressed the boy's back. The white haired man raised his head and looked at Reborn with angry eyes. He was asking at the hitman, what did he do? 

  
  


Reborn lowered his fedora, he felt guilty again, let down Jefe when he needed him. “I will find him,” Reborn said sure of himself. Fong blinked surprised but smiled and nodded. 

  
  


“Yes, little heir, leave it to us. We are going to find your waifu,” Fong said serious and stood up.

  
  


Angry and swallowed eyes glared at them between the owner eyes. Byakuran was still a child but Reborn and Fong recognized the warning in the eyes, if they doesn't find Jefe, they will be Byakuran enemies. And no one, even an Arcobaleno as then, want a mafia Boss as an enemy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


===++++

 

“Tell me, Reborn. How can you live

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can ask you a favor? A friend and I wants to participate in a big Yaoi con in Mexico, they ask us to be mark, a fan page with at least 500 followers or likes, so they can take us serious. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Desssert-Trunks-442523232891892/


End file.
